Retrouvailles
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Sam Winchester était fatigué. Fatigué de lutter, fatigué de vivre. Fatigué de courir pour échapper au monstre qui le hantait depuis plus de quatre-cents ans. Mais parfois, tout abandonner pouvait mener à des choses pires encore.
1. Prologue

Je me lance dans une fiction qui sera de taille moyenne, mais qui va être gore. Voilà, je préviens au cas où il y aurait des âmes sensibles. (Quoi, des âmes sensibles parmi des fans de SPN et pire encore, parmi des fangirl ? XD j'y crois pas !)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

L'homme était épuisé. Ses cheveux bruns, plus longs que la moyenne pour un garçon, étaient trempés de sueur, et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il était pourtant bon coureur, un sportif accompli, et sa vie avait souvent dépendu de ses capacités à se défendre et à utiliser son corps jusque dans ses derniers retranchements.

Il se plaqua contre le mur, tentant de passer inaperçu, ce qui, au vu de sa haute et large stature, était peu probable. Juste une seconde. Il avait juste besoin d'une seconde de répit.

Malgré son inutilité, il ne réussissait à lâcher la lame de la taille de son avant-bras qu'il tenait dans la main droite. Elle pourrait être utilisée contre lui, mais il avait grandi une arme à la main. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris.

Il entendit un bruit de pas dans sa direction. Un sifflotement caractéristique.

Étonnant et perturbant pour le chasseur de devenir la proie.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se donner du courage.

Pas de bruit de respiration. Son traqueur n'était même pas essoufflé.

Maintenant ! Cours !

Sa plus grande crainte allait entrer dans cette ruelle. Lui tournant prestement le dos, pour ne pas la voir, il reprit sa course.

_ Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement, ricana le monstre d'une voix traînante.

Pas éternellement, il le savait. Pourtant, l'homme continua à courir, ignorant la douleur qui l'envahissait, le feu qui brûlait ses veines, la fatigue qui embrumait son cerveau, le rythme bien trop précipité de son cœur.

Il n'était qu'un jeu pour l'Autre, qu'une souris entre les pattes amusées d'un chat.

L'homme ignora cette pensée désagréable, et s'accrocha. Il pouvait y arriver. Il y arriverait.

Des larmes de douleur se mirent à couler de ses prunelles vertes, brouillant sa vision déjà floue de par la nuit tombée.

Et l'inévitable se produisit. Le pied droit de l'homme buta contre un obstacle invisible, et il ne put se retenir que de son bras gauche, sa main droite étant occupée par la lame censée être sa seule défense, et qui finalement, la trahissait de la pire façon possible.

Il roula sur lui-même, grimaça quand son arme lui entailla le bras.

Trop tard, comprit l'homme quand un pied fort et lourd le percuta violemment, le faisant tomber sur le dos, avant de s'appuyer sur sa poitrine dans un geste de domination évidente.

Levant les yeux en reprenant sa respiration de son mieux, il croisa des yeux verts jumeaux aux siens, alors que le tueur lui offrait un froid sourire :

_ Salut, petit frère, dit Dean Winchester, ses yeux virant à un noir total.

* * *

Bon, je dois être dans une de mes périodes déprimes, vu que je n'ai que des images de torture en tête en ce moment. Bref, je me suis demandée ce qui se serait passé si notre Dean Winchester national était devenu un démon - comme vu fin saison 9, début saison 10, et un peu fin saison 10, et hop je spoile tout le monde d'un coup. Et ça m'amusait d'imaginer Sam souffrir. Cherchez pas. J'aime voir Sam Winchester souffrir, que ce soit à cause de Castiel ou de Dean.

Voilà. Ceci était le prologue. Pour la suite, je vous promet du sang, des larmes, des suicides, des meurtres d'enfants, et un max de Wincest. Non, je blague. Pour une seule de ces affirmations. A vous de voir laquelle.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà, c'est parti pour la chapitre 1, qui au fond, sera plus un descriptif de ce que sont devenus nos frangins préférés. La véritable histoire avec la torture et tout et tout, elle commence dans le prochain chapitre ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _Plus de quatre siècles plus tard_

* * *

Il y avait des jours où Sam Winchester avait vraiment envie d'en finir. Une bonne fois pour toute. Cesser définitivement de souffrir serait forcément une bonne chose à ses yeux.

Il porta sa main à ses cheveux récemment repoussés. Pendant longtemps, il avait décidé de les garder courts, mais pour une raison inconnue, il avait ressenti le besoin de les laisser pousser à nouveau, et ils frôlaient ses épaules, comme auparavant. Comme quand…

Le chasseur ferma les yeux, tentant de réprimer la douleur purement psychologique – ou du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre – qui explosait dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette époque tant regrettée. Cette époque où les deux chasseurs les plus connus étaient Dean et Sam Winchester. Les frères Winchester.

Maintenant, Sam n'avait plus de frère. Il l'avait perdu, définitivement. En échange, il avait gagné un ennemi mortel. Un homme qui s'acharnerait sur lui jusqu'à le tuer, pour ensuite, du haut de son immortalité, détruire/contrôler le monde.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Dean. Dean le démon. Dean le démon, avec le corps de son frère. Dean le démon, avec l'intelligence de son frère. Dean le démon, avec les souvenirs de son frère.

Mais deux ans, c'était une goutte d'eau dans la vie de Sam Winchester, qui fêterait ses quatre-cent cinquante-sept ans dans deux semaines. Physiquement, le chasseur n'avait pas changé.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours coupés aux épaules, ses yeux étaient toujours vert mousse, et il faisait toujours presque deux mètres.

Mais ceux qui l'avaient connu le disaient sans ambiguïté : Sam n'aurait pu changer davantage.

Ses cheveux auparavant soignés étaient toujours en bataille, ses yeux auparavant brillants d'intelligence et d'une petite touche d'innocence étonnante pour un chasseur étaient à présent mornes et fatigués, et sa haute stature semblait diminuée par son dos voûté.

Trop vieux, trop épuisé par la vie.

Non, pas par la vie.

Par Dean Winchester.

Son frère, qui, avec une confiance en lui arrogante, avait lâché « _et si on faisait un jeu, Sammy ? Je suis le chasseur, tu es la proie. Tu cours, je te cherche. Je te trouve, je te tue. Et après je m'attaque aux autres. Tous les autres._ »

La marque de Caïn avait changé son frère, et pas qu'un peu. Elle en avait fait un démon déterminé à le retrouver pour le tuer.

Et le contrat avait été établi avant même qu'ils ne l'aient l'un et l'autre compris. Sam, courageux, suicidaire, s'était avancé vers son frère, refusant de montrer à quel point l'absence de ses prunelles vertes lui manquaient, et avait rétorqué : « _alors tant que tu ne m'auras pas, tu ne tueras personne d'autre._ »

La réponse était arrivée, immédiate. Sourire amusé de Dean, alors que ses yeux retrouvaient leur vert d'antan : « _Alors viens m'embrasser, Sammy._ »

Et Sam l'avait fait. Ç'avait été le dernier contact doux entre eux. Leurs lèvres pressées. Puis le poing de Dean avait heurté son ventre, et il avait volé contre le mur.

Il avait fui. Toujours. Contre un immortel, Sam était réaliste : il n'avait aucune chance. Et, encore pire, contre son frère.

Il avait toujours eu ce complexe d'infériorité : ce que Dean échouait, comment lui, le petit Sam, pourrait-il réussir à l'accomplir ? Même sans que Dean ne soit un démon, le cadet n'aurait eu aucune chance. Alors contre son frère aîné aux compétences sur-développées ? Très drôle.

Cependant, ce jour-là était différent. Sam sortit son téléphone, et composa le numéro sans même regarder les touches. La réponse lui parvint dès la première sonnerie.

_ Sammy. Je savais que je te manquais.

_ Je suis à Lawrence. Devant la maison de papa et maman.

Et Sam raccrocha. Aussi rapidement que ça. Facilement. Il se sentait détaché. Il allait mourir, aussi tranquillement qu'il avait vécu… les six premiers mois de sa vie.

Étrangement, il se fichait des vies qu'il condamnait en prenant cette décision. Presque un demi-millénaire qu'il se battait pour tous les enfoirés qui peuplaient la Terre.

_ A votre tour, les gars, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Tous. Tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient étaient morts. Beaucoup de vieillesse. Quant à Castiel et Crowley, il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis plus de quatre-cent ans, autant dire, presque toute sa vie. Les créatures démoniaques s'étaient progressivement éloignées de sa vie – à l'exception de la pire d'entre elles, qui continuait, le traquait, et n'abandonnerait jamais.

Il ne dit rien, mais le frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale le renseigna. Son frère se tenait dans son dos, un large sourire éclairant son visage de séducteur.

_ Bah mince, Sammy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as enfin trouvé une arme qui pourrait me tuer ? Tu as l'air terriblement sûr de toi.

Lentement, le chasseur se retourna, observant une dernière fois le visage qui avait bercé sa vie. De protecteur, son frère allait finir tueur. Sans limite, comme toujours avec Dean. Il se mettait toujours entièrement dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Et d'un geste qui, il le savait, signait son arrêt de mort, il tendit le bras, et d'un geste souple, lança son couteau aux pieds de son frère.

Sans comprendre, Dean pencha un peu la tête, employant la posture anciennement dite du « Castiel en pleine interrogation », et étrécit les yeux :

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Alors c'est que tu es stupide, répondit durement Sam. Je te l'offre, ton occasion, Dean. Alors, fais-le. Finis-en avec moi. Tu as gagné. Tue-moi.

Il vit ses paroles faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de son frère. Sous le choc, ses yeux qu'il avait tenté de garder verts virèrent au noir, et ses poings se serrèrent :

_ C'est toi qui est stupide, Sammy.

Sam haussa un sourcil délibérément moqueur, conscient que provoquer Dean ne pouvait que l'aider. D'un large geste de sa main droite, le blond l'envoya valser par terre, alors que la lame volait jusqu'à atteindre sa main gauche.

_ Tu croyais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment que si tu étais encore en vie c'était parce que tu étais plus fort ?

L'arrière du crâne de Sam heurta durement le sol, et il sentit le sang chaud couler dans son cou et sur le sol, imprégnant ses longues mèches brunes.

_ Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce que tu croyais, petit frère ? demanda – cracha – Dean en posant une main douce sur la gorge offerte bien malgré lui de Sam. Que tu gagnais ?

Ses yeux oscillaient entre le noir et le vert, et le cadet voyait bien qu'il lutter pour garder son calme, ce calme si dangereux. Finalement, le vert l'emporta, prouvant qu'il était maître de lui.

_ Tu n'as jamais su, pas vrai, Sammy ?

Son frère rejeta la tête en arrière, et éclata d'un long rire rauque, et resserra légèrement son étreinte sur la gorge de Sam, afin de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il allait dire était sérieux.

_ Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que j'avais ce que je voulais, Sammy ? A ton avis, mon petit frère adoré, qui s'amusait comme un fou ? Et qui, petit frère…

Sa voix devint glaciale sur les deux derniers mots, sur cette appellation, si réductrice, si complète :

_ … souffrait au point de vouloir en mourir ?

Les mots de son frère claquèrent au visage de Sam.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Dean ne pouvait pas…

Ça ne pouvait…

C'était… assez machiavélique pour appartenir au plan d'un démon.

C'était Dean.

Sam ferma les yeux, retenant des larmes. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un acte d'héroïsme lutter pour échapper à son frère pour sauver tous les autres… n'était rien d'autre qu'un plan de Dean. Parce que les autres n'intéressaient pas Dean Winchester, il avait toujours été clair là-dessus. Il y avait Sam. Juste après, lui. Les autres, il n'en avait rien à battre.

_ Je ne te tuerais pas, Sammy. Jamais. Ce serait trop ennuyeux. Je te veux vivant. Je veux te voir te débattre, t'épuiser, savoir que c'est vain, et pourtant devoir continuer. Je veux te voir te tuer à la tâche, tout en étant dans l'impossibilité de mourir. Ça fait plus de quatre-cents ans, depuis ce marché avec Crowley. Quelques décennies de plus ne te tueront pas.

Le pacte conclu avec Crowley avait été étonnement simple, les deux hommes tombant, pour une fois, d'accord très rapidement. Sam ne pourrait pas mourir de vieillesse tant que Dean serait en vie. Il conserverait son enveloppe d'homme de trente-deux ans, tant que son frère garderait ses yeux noirs.

Mais Sam pouvait parfaitement mourir de manière plus violente que la vieillesse. C'était si simple. Pendaison, accident de chasse, ou même maladie. Un couteau s'enfonçant profondément dans son ventre. Une lame fine lui tailladant les veines. Les mains de Dean appuyant sur son cou, l'asphyxiant. Tellement de possibilités pour un fragile corps humain.

_ Tu vas finir par me tuer, murmura – supplia – Sam d'une voix écrasée par les doutes.

C'était forcément le cas, pas vrai ? Sam Winchester ne pouvait pas vivre pour l'éternité une vie telle que celle-ci. Il en deviendrait fou, et quelque chose, dans le regard dérangé de Dean, lui assurait que ce dernier le savait.

_ Bien sûr que non, Sammy. Tu-es-bien-plus-in-té-re-ssant-en-vie ! martela son frère, agacé, secouant Sam, cognant à nouveau sa tête contre le sol.

Cette fois, le chasseur sentit sa vue se brouiller. Trop de sang coulait, trop vite, trop fort. Et une seule pensée hurlait dans sa tête « JE NE VEUX PAS VIVRE COMME ÇA ! ». Très vite, trop vite, elle se réduisit drastiquement « Je ne veux pas vivre. »

Simple, se rappela-t-il avec difficulté, tentant de se concentrer, de réunir ses pensées confuses. Dans la veste de Dean, la Première Lame. Certes, elle ne tuait démons et anges qu'avec la marque qui allait avec. Mais il y avait autre chose qu'elle pouvait faire, son utilité première. Trancher.

Allez, Sam. Fais-le. Ce sera rapide. Facile. Tu les retrouveras. Maman. Papa. Bobby. Jessica. Tous.

Sauf Dean.

Tous. Amélia. Charlie. Kévin. Jodi. Tous.

Sauf Dean !

Tous. Jo. Ellen. Gwen. Samuel. Tous.

SAUF DEAN !

Mais après toutes ces années, Dean ne pesait plus très lourd dans la balance. Le chasseur ne réfléchit pas plus. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps.

D'un geste rapide qui désarçonna le démon, il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste, en sortant la lame. Fonctionnant juste à l'instinct, Sam ignora la douleur qui pulsait à l'arrière de son crâne, employant toutes ses forces, tous les muscles de son bras, et envoya la Première Lame se planter dans la hanche droite de son frère. Puis, avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de se remettre, il appuya la lame contre son poignet, tranchant la fine peau, puis les veines. Cette fois, l'effet fut immédiat. Il vacilla, alors qu'une flaque de sang s'élargissait sous lui. Il transféra la lame en os dans sa main gauche, tentant d'utiliser les forces qu'il lui restait pour trancher les veines de l'autre poignet.

Une main forte s'interposa, et un grognement animal jaillit de la gorge de quelqu'un qu'il ne parvenait plus à voir, alors que le noir envahissait lentement son champ de vision.

_ Je. Te. L'interdis.

Il sentait le sang, le sien, celui de Dean, tâcher ses vêtements.

Sam poussa un léger soupir. Cela faisait moins mal que ce qu'il avait pensé. Simplement comme un somnifère. Une intense fatigue, qui n'attendait que qu'il ferme les yeux pour l'entraîner dans son sommeil éternel.

Malgré ce qu'il disait, une douleur soudaine envahit son abdomen.

_ Si tu fermes les yeux, je te tue de mes mains, Sam Winchester.

Il croisa un regard aussi noir que les tâches qui brouillaient son champ de vision. Un bruit de tissu déchiré lui parvint, étouffé. Un courant d'air passa sur son torse désormais nu.

Sam Winchester sourit. Il pouvait mourir en paix.

Une douleur aiguë au crâne, des cheveux qu'on arrachait. Pas si paisible que ça, finalement.

_ Écoute-moi attentivement, Sam. Je t'interdis de mourir, tu entends !

Une vague de panique. Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier. Il n'avait plus entendu cette émotion dans la voix de son frère depuis des siècles. Littéralement parlant.

Un liquide gluant envahit sa bouche que Dean l'obligeait à ouvrir.

_ Oh, si, sale fils de pute, tu vas avaler, maintenant.

Non…

Un contact chaud sur son poignet, un liquide épais dans sa bouche. Ça ne changerait rien. Rien ne le sauverait.

Pour la première fois depuis toujours, Sam Winchester désobéit à son frère. Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Quand Edith Jones, seize ans, fit le mur ce soir d'avril pour retrouver Marty, son petit ami, elle fit la même chose qu'elle faisait habituellement. Ouvrir la fenêtre, sortir. Avancer précautionneusement sur le toit et descendre le long de la gouttière. Sa petite taille et son poids presque insignifiant l'aidaient beaucoup.

Mais cette nuit-là, elle venait à peine de sauter dans le jardin qu'un énième hurlement animal la fit tressaillir. Son père, sans trop s'interroger, avait dit à son petit frère Elliot qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un chien agonisant.

L'orage menaçant les avaient maintenu à la maison toute la journée, et Edith, qui avait cours le lendemain, s'y était ennuyée comme un rat mort.

Elle parcourut le jardin sur la pointe des pieds, et se pencha en passant sous la fenêtre de ses parents pour atteindre la rue.

C'est là qu'elle le vit.

L'homme aux yeux noirs et à l'air furieux, qui mit moins d'une seconde à l'apercevoir, alors qu'elle était dissimulée dans l'ombre. Et il était couvert de sang, penché sur… Oh mon Dieu, il s'agissait d'un cadavre !

Edith hurla de toute ses forces.

Voulut hurler de toute ses forces.

Déjà, l'homme n'était plus là, et une main dure s'abattit sur sa bouche.

_ Toi, ta gueule, grogna une voix rauque à son oreille.

La même voix animale que le chien ayant agonisé ces dix dernières minutes.

_ Si un son s'échappe de ta petite bouche de pute, je te tue, compris ?

Elle hocha la tête comme elle pouvait, des larmes de frayeur coulant sur ses joues, ruinant son maquillage. Lentement, l'homme s'écarta. Elle fit volte-face, préférant l'avoir face à elle, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

Des cris rauques, des menaces, des imprécations retentirent dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

A nouveau, l'homme aux yeux terrifiants était agenouillé auprès du cadavre. Elle put voir le couteau qu'il avait dans la main, une lame dont le lampadaire renvoya un éclat métallique. Et à ses pieds, un étrange couteau aborigène, peut-être en os ou en bois.

L'homme aux yeux noirs attrapa la lame aborigène, et se trancha les veines du poignet d'un geste précis. Edith réprima un cri. Quoi, il voulait se suicider ?!

Mais le flot de sang qui s'écoula de son poignet ne dura qu'un instant avant que ce dernier ne soit totalement cicatrisé.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

Le regard sombre qu'il lui lança la fit taire.

Edith enfonça son poing dans sa bouche, tentant de ne pas sangloter, observant la scène sans oser bouger.

_ Hey, Edith, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

La voix d'Elliot, provenant de l'étage, la fit sursauter. Son petit frère avait ouvert sa fenêtre, et la regardait avec curiosité.

_ Chut, bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix aussi basse que possible, essayant de ne pas trembler. Re-retourne te coucher, Elliot.

Jetant à nouveau un regard inquiet vers la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle, elle vit le que l'homme ne l'avait pas entendu, trop concentré sur la cadavre. Cadavre qui… Oui, elle vit sa poitrine se soulever légèrement, une main remuer, tenter de repousser le tueur. Comme heureux de ce qu'il voyait, l'homme se redressa, et sans effort apparent glissa ses bras sous le faux-cadavre qui respirait. Il le souleva sans pousser un grognement comme si le blessé, qui ressemblait à un basketteur, et devait faire deux mètres pour cent kilos, n'était qu'un poids plume.

Quand l'homme la regarda à nouveau, après avoir lâché un « 'tain, un Sammy suicidaire il ne manquait que ça à mon bonheur » d'une voix amusée, ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs. Elle était trop loin pour discerner la véritable couleur, peut-être un bleu ou un vert sombre.

Un sourire poli flottait sur ses lèvres, et il aurait eu l'air normal sans le corps inanimé dans ses bras.

_ Ah, au fait…

Sa voix était grave, et si Edith ne l'avait pas vu quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'aurait trouvé sexy. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit, dévoilant des dents blanches de sourire de dentifrice.

_ T'as parlé.

Tout à coup, il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, le blessé seul les séparant.

Et sa main gauche, sous le corps, agrippa la gorge de l'adolescente.

Sous le choc, sa tête fut propulsée en arrière, et elle croisa les grands yeux gris-verts de son frère, qui la dévisageait avec stupeur. Des larmes lui montèrent au yeux, mais elle n'avait pas la force de se débattre.

_ Chut, murmura-t-elle, tant pour elle que pour Elliot, espérant que le tueur ne le verrait pas.

Les ongles pourtant courts de l'homme, se plantèrent dans la peau fragile de son cou. La vie quitta lentement le corps de la jeune fille. Trop jeune. Ses yeux se fermèrent à demi, et elle tenta de maintenir le contact visuel avec son petit frère. C'était ce qu'elle voulait voir comme dernière image, réussit-elle à penser.

Des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer.

Un doux « regarde-moi, princesse ».

Non. Non.

Non.

Pourtant, la poigne forte l'obligea à baisser la tête, et la dernière chose que vit Edith Jones avant de mourir, furent deux yeux verts parfaitement calmes.

* * *

Bon, alors, résumons... Suicide, c'est fait, sang, c'est fait, larmes, c'est fait, et meurtre d'enfant (d'adolescente, en fait, mais c'est presque la même chose), c'est fait. Oups. Du coup, pas vraiment de Wincest. Désolée ^^ Il y en aura peut-être plus tard ^^

Je sais, Dean est un monstre (comment ça, c'est moi le monstre ?), et bah c'est pas fini, les gens ! Je vous promet qu'il va torturer Sammy un max (j'ai déjà dit que j'adorais voir un Sammy complétement détruit ?), et pas seulement Sam, d'ailleurs. Castiel fera bientôt son grand retour (il faut pas rêver, il devait finir par revenir !), et Crowley... Bah, Crowley... Putain, Crowley, au passage, je t'aime, t'es le meilleur roi que l'enfer ait jamais eu ! Bref, Crowley reviendra aussi, c'est certain, mais je ne sais pas encore si ce sera un connard ou un gentil ! (parce que Crowley, il est les deux, on le sait tous !)

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, moi je me casse en vacances en Corse, mais promis, je continuerais d'écrire !


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà, je me lance dans le deuxième chapitre. Comme promis, Sam morfle (un peu), Dean s'éclate (un peu), et Castiel est de retour avec un personnage mystère (une statue en cookie à celui qui découvre qui c'est !). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce fut une douleur aiguë au poignet qui réveilla Sam. Son poignet gauche le faisait atrocement souffrir. L'arrière de sa tête le lançait un peu également. Tout son corps était engourdi. Il garda les yeux fermés en grognant. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, de revenir à la réalité. Fuir son frère, encore et encore. Il devait encore être dans la chambre pourrie d'un motel pourri d'une ville pourrie, tout ça dans un état dont personne pas même les habitants ne connaissaient le nom.

Il remua un peu les jambes, et tenta de ramener vers lui sa main droite, qu'il avait enfoui sous son oreiller. Deux constatations lui parvinrent d'un coup. De un, le matelas était plus confortable que ce à quoi il était habitué, de deux, sa main droite n'était pas enfouie sous son oreiller, mais menottée à la tête de lit.

Bordel de merde.

Toute fatigue oubliée, Sam ouvrit les yeux, tirant sur sa main droite.

La pièce où il était était totalement blanche, jusqu'aux draps de son lit. Jusqu'au sol. Jusqu'à ses vêtements, à peu de choses identiques à ceux qu'il portait lors de son internement dans l'aile psychiatrique quand Lucifer avait pris le pouvoir sur lui.

Son poignet gauche était immobilisé contre sa poitrine, et bandé soigneusement.

Tout lui revint en mémoire, et il frissonna, comprenant où il était.

Dean l'avait soigné. Dean le maintenant prisonnier.

Dean l'avait forcé à rester avec lui. Encore. Une fois de plus. Son frère n'avait jamais supporté qu'ils empruntent des voies différentes.

Un profond abattement gagna Sam. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Sa vie ne lui avait plus été supportable alors qu'il échappait à Dean, alors être à sa merci… C'était mille fois pire.

Il avait été déshabillé, et toutes ses armes lui avaient été enlevé.

La porte, si proche, si lointaine, s'ouvrit, et par réflexe, Sam ferma les yeux. Encore une chose qu'il avait appris de son frère et de son père. Ne pas montrer qu'on était conscient.

_ Je sais que tu es réveillé, Sammy.

Le chasseur garda ses paupières baissées, attendant de voir si ce n'était qu'un coup de bluff de son aîné.

_ Sérieusement, Sammy. Ton petit cœur bat bien trop vite pour une personne endormie.

Retenant un soupir, le cadet ouvrit lentement les yeux, croisant le regard noir de son frère.

_ Dean.

_ Mon petit frère chéri. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Entravé. Vivant.

_ Si tu étais mort, Sam Winchester, je t'aurais ramené, annonça Dean, se penchant vers lui, dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire de requin, et je te l'aurais fait payer. A un point que tu n'imagine même pas.

_ Je crois que je peux l'imaginer, Dean, répondit Sam avec un rire amer. L'enfer, je connais, la Cage, je connais. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu es pire que ça. Pire que l'apocalypse, pire que toutes les merdes que j'ai affronté. C'est bon. Tu ne pourras pas me faire pire, jamais. T'affronter, toi, mon frère, c'était la plus horrible chose qu'il aurait pu m'arriver. Alors maintenant qu'elle est arrivée, que comptes-tu faire ?

Son discours fut suivi d'un long silence. Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux verts s'assombrissant malgré lui. Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Chaque fois, la couleur changeait. Noir la première fois, verts la seconde, à nouveau noir la troisième. Il perdait son calme, lentement, mais sûrement. Sa respiration était forte, trop mesurée. Comme s'il comptait entre ses inspirations et ses expirations.

_ Tu essaie de m'encourager, petit frère. Tu m'expliques que je ne pourrais jamais faire pire que ce que j'ai déjà fait, que je ferais mieux de t'achever maintenant. Tu ne te rends pas compte, hein ?

Quoi ? Sam se retint de poser la question, restant silencieux avec difficulté. Il serra son poing droit, celui coincé au-dessus de sa tête. La main de Dean se referma sur le haut de sa jambe, ses ongles déchirant le tissu blanc de son pantalon, perçant la peau fragile de sa cuisse. La respiration du chasseur s'accéléra, alors qu'il tentait de retenir un gémissement.

_ Tu as raison, Sammy, tu m'encourages quand tu fais ça. Tu ne me donnes envie que d'une chose…

Son frère se pencha assez près pour que Sam puisse sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, et il ferma les yeux, voulant effacer le regard vert sombre qui le dévisageait, les doigts plantés dans sa cuisse qui le faisaient souffrir, et merde ! Effacer les quatre-cents dernières années ! Il voulait oublier tout ça. Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais passé ce foutu marché avec Crowley ! Crowley, qui avait tellement eu besoin de lui qu'il n'avait même pas négocié, lui accordant l'immortalité pour qu'il occupe Dean, pour que le démon ne se retrouve pas en danger. Il aurait voulu ne jamais être né, ne jamais avoir existé.

_ … poursuivre, Sammy. Te prouver que tu as tort. Que l'enfer, le vrai, tu ne le connais pas encore. Mais que je peux te le faire connaître, mon petit frère adoré.

Et, d'un geste rapide, Dean planta son coude gauche tout en haut de la cuisse de Sam, le clouant au lit, tandis que de l'autre main, celle enfoncée dans sa chair, il glissait jusque sous son genou, et la levait vivement, brisant le fémur dans un craquement sec.

Sam hurla, se débattant comme il pouvait.

_ Et je t'assure que je peux être très créatif, mon petit Sammy, promit Dean en se levant, quittant la pièce sous les cris de son frère.

Ok, ok, ok, ok… Il devait se calmer. L'esprit pratique de Sam mit quelques minutes à reprendre le dessus sur la douleur, la peur, la colère et l'amertume.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge sa jambe, et son bras gauche non plus, songea-t-il, en repensant à la douleur aiguë qui était remontée jusqu'à son épaule quand il avait essayé.

Il arriverait à s'en sortir. Son frère ne pourrait pas le torturer longtemps.

 _Son frère ne le torturerait pas. Jamais._

Et Sam haïssait cette part de son esprit qui vivait encore à cette époque. Cette part encore innocente, presque enfantine, qui murmurait « c'est Dean. C'est grand frère. Jamais il ne me ferait de mal. Il me protégera toujours ».

Sauf que Dean n'était plus son grand frère depuis longtemps. Dean avait cessé de le protéger plusieurs siècles auparavant. Dean était un des monstres qu'il était censé tuer.

Il parcourut la chambre du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. Mais la pièce était vide à l'exception de son lit.

Il était seul, vulnérable.

 _Dean viendra me sauver._

Dean était celui qui l'avait mis dans cette situation.

Il était seul.

* * *

Commença pour Sam une longue attente. Une éternelle attente. Il n'avait aucune notion de date ou d'heure, et ignorait combien de temps il avait été endormi après sa tentative de suicide avortée. Puis survint l'humiliation. Le ventre qui gargouillait, réclamait à manger. Sa vessie qui demandait à se vider. Son esprit qui désirait se soulager.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tint. Petit à petit, il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il se demanda si Dean avait l'intention de le laisser mourir de faim. Non, songea-t-il amèrement, c'était trop doux pour son frère.

Quelques secondes/minutes/heures/jours après sa sortie triomphale, Dean revint, une poche de liquide dans une main. Dans l'autre, il avait… Bon Dieu, c'était une perfusion. Son frère voulait le perfuser.

_ C'est une blague ?

_ Ça ne fait rire personne, rétorqua Dean. Ça, c'est drôle :

Et il enfonça ses doigts peu délicats dans la blessure à la cuisse de Sam, griffant sans vergogne le muscle à vif. Le grognement de son frère, qui ne voulait pas crier, le fit éclater de rire :

_ Bientôt, tout ça te fera penser à des massages, annonça-t-il.

Ou peut-être était-ce une menace ?

Sans plus épiloguer, le démon planta l'aiguille dans la main droite de son frère, toujours maintenue au-dessus de sa tête, et y raccorda la solution transparente.

_ Ce serait trop con que tu meurs de faim, hein, petit frère ?

Est-ce qu'il lisait dans ses pensées ? Avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Dean n'arriverait plus jamais à étonner Sam, qui s'attendait à tout. Au pire, plus particulièrement.

* * *

Sam avait envie de vomir. L'odeur nauséabonde faisait presque remonter son dernier repas, qui devait pourtant dater de plusieurs jours. Bon Dieu. Il se sentait sale, tellement sale. Pire que son frère. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les tâches brunes et jaunâtres entre ses jambes.

C'était dégueulasse. Pire que ça.

Comment pouvait-il se laisser toucher par ça ? se demanda-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce n'était qu'un peu d'urine et de merde. Il avait vécu pire. Il s'était fait torturer, avait vu des amis mourir sous ses yeux. Alors pourquoi maintenant se sentait-il sur le point de craquer ?

Parce que c'est la preuve que tu n'es plus humain, répondit la part de son esprit qui avait étudié tout ça à l'université. Il avait fait un semestre complet sur la torture qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique.

Il n'était plus humain, pas dans le même sens que pour Dean. Dean était un démon. Lui était rabaissé au rang d'animal.

Sam ferma les yeux, tentant de dormir, d'oublier tout ça. Il remua légèrement le bassin, tentant de trouver une meilleure position, et aussitôt, la douleur déchira les brumes de la fatigue, le faisant gémir. Sa jambe brisée le faisait souffrir chaque fois qu'il bougeait. C'était déjà mieux que son poignet gauche que son frère avait attaché contre lui, en travers de son ventre, et dont la douleur se réveillait chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration trop brusque, remuait les doigts, ou décalait légèrement son épaule.

Dean n'était pas venu depuis longtemps, et il ne savait pas si cela lui manquait ou pas. Il se sentait seul, et comprit vite que la solitude serait un ennemi aussi dangereux que le démon.

Il aurait du savourer l'absence de Dean, pourtant, son esprit n'attendait qu'une chose, que la porte s'ouvre, et que son frère entre.

Un mélange du syndrome de Stockholm et d'une variante fraternelle du complexe d'Œdipe, songea-t-il, en tentant de se distraire.

Il ignorait combien de jours passèrent sans que Dean ne vienne. Sans lumière pour s'aider, sans horloge ni portable, il était incapable de retrouver une quelconque notion de temps et d'heure.

Il chercha des moyens de s'évader. Quand le découragement le gagnait, il hurlait des insultes à un Dean absent. Il dormit peu, d'un sommeil peu réparateur. Comment pouvait-il dormir paisiblement dans la position où il avait été attaché ? Sa jambe continuait à le faire souffrir au moindre mouvement, mais sa douleur au poignet s'effaçait progressivement.

Parfois, pour s'occuper, il comptait. Son record était d'un milliard trois-cent millions sept-cent milles cinq-cent-quarante-et-un. Il pensait à voix haute, pour ne pas perdre l'usage de la parole, ne pas oublier comment on faisait.

Quand il s'en sentait le courage – soit de plus en plus rarement – il forçait sa jambe valide à faire des étirements, comme il le pouvait dans sa position. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait simplement de remonter son genou le plus haut possible, jusqu'à ce que la douleur se réveille dans sa jambe gauche. Après, il abandonnait.

Et il tentait de se convaincre qu'il ne deviendrait pas fou. Que cette solitude ne l'atteignait pas.

C'était un mensonge, et il en eut la preuve frappante quand tout d'un coup, il s'aperçut que cela faisait une durée indéterminée – mais longue – qu'il répétait le même mot sans discontinuer. « Castiel ».

Bordel, il n'avait pas vu le mec – l'ange – depuis des siècles, alors pourquoi le supplier maintenant, alors qu'il savait que ce dernier ne viendrait pas ?

En fait, il supplia tout le monde de venir le sauver. Jusqu'à Crowley. Jusqu'à Azazel, ce fils de pute. Jusqu'à Lucifer lui-même. Ses parents, Jessica, Bobby, Jodi, tous y passèrent. Il alla même jusqu'à supplier Dean, dans un état second, de venir le sauver. De venir le sauver comme il l'avait toujours fait.

_ N'importe qui, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassé par ses cris incessants. Je vous en supplie.

* * *

Castiel l'observait, invisible, impassible. Elle était toujours aussi jolie, la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Assise à son bureau, elle pianotait sur son ordinateur, lui rappelant un chasseur, des siècles auparavant. Elle avait le même air concentré, ses yeux bleus rivés sur l'écran.

Il ferma les yeux, dos au mur, et se remémora. Rapidement, le bruit des touches l'apaisa, et il se représenta la scène. Assis à la table au milieu du bunker, le grand chasseur se mordait la lèvre sans même s'en apercevoir, un air intrigué sur le visage, ses yeux verts soulignés par ses sourcils bruns légèrement froncés, et ce petit pli à l'intersection de son front et de son nez, preuve de sa concentration. Puis, il tourna la tête vers Castiel, souriant : « Hey, Cas' ».

Le son ne vint pas. La voix n'était pas la même. Étrange. Il se souvenait des moindres détails du physique de Sam, de ses moindres réactions, mais il ne se souvenait plus du timbre de sa voix. Et encore. Tout commençait à s'estomper. Sam Winchester disparaissait peu à peu de l'esprit de Castiel. Il s'en voulait atrocement. Parce que Dean, il s'en souvenait. Il se rappelait de tout ce qui concernait l'aîné, de sa manière de sourire quand il voyait une tarte à la beauté de son âme, corrompue par la marque de Caïn.

Au début, il se souvenait de Sam. Il restait proche de lui, tentait de garder le contact. Et petit à petit, le chasseur avait disparu de sa vie, et plus récemment, de ses souvenirs.

Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler de son rire. Son rire ! Un son qu'il avait pourtant entendu à plusieurs reprises, et qui l'avait marqué chaque fois ! Pourquoi était-il incapable d'avoir un souvenir convenable de son ami ?

Il revint à la réalité quand la femme ferma son ordinateur dans un claquement sec, manifestement énervée.

_ Fais chier ! jura-t-elle avec beaucoup de délicatesse, comme à son habitude.

Manifestement, Castiel avait été corrompu par le sarcasme des humains.

Elle attrapa son portable, inséra une carte mémoire, et l'alluma. En fond d'écran, elle avait une très vieille photo où elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente.

_ Désolée, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, entortillant une mèche autour de son long index fin. Désolée, mais je n'en peux plus… J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et Castiel ne répond pas aux prières.

Castiel resta silencieux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne répondait plus à aucune prière. Comme Dean l'aurait dit, il avait bloqué sa « radio angélique ». Il avait préféré se concentrer sur ses proches. Sauf que maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'elle. Et Crowley, quand ils n'étaient pas en froid.

Parcourant ses contacts, elle tapota brièvement sur le nom d'une de ses plus vieilles connaissances.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Sam Winchester. Je ne suis pas là pour l'instant, mais laissez un message et je vous rappellerai. »

Elle sourit pour elle-même :

_ Hey, Sam. C'est moi… J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais encore en vie, toi aussi. Je veux dire, les Winchester ne meurent jamais, après tout, j'en ai fait l'expérience la fois où j'ai voulu tuer ton frère. Je… j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu peut encore être encore en vie. Moi je… Castiel ne pouvait pas me laisser mourir, je crois… Il avait besoin de moi. Tu parles. Il ne répond plus à aucun appel. Au final, ces putains de cinq-cent dernières années, je les ait passé seule. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelle. Parce que j'ai besoin de parler, je crois. Je… Rappelle, ok ?

Et elle raccrocha. Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle disait vrai. Il suivait son évolution, caché dans l'ombre, la laissant seule avec son immortalité, parce qu'il n'osait pas aller la voir, et qu'il osait encore moins la quitter.

Elle resta silencieuse une minute. Lui aussi. Il l'écouta respirer doucement, retenant ses larmes. Elle s'était adoucie au cours des années, perdant son caractère de teigne pour un comportement plus adulte.

Et la sonnerie du portable retentit, brisant le charme.

Elle répondit immédiatement, son visage devenant extatique, ses yeux bleus brillant de joie, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour dévoiler un grand sourire presque enfantin :

_ Sam !

* * *

Yolo. J'ai eu du mal, avec ce chapitre, et je le ressens dans mon écriture, et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Au prochain chapitre, je pense que la fiction passera en M, et si ce n'est pas le prochain, ce sera celui d'après.

Au prochain chapitre, je vous promet le retour du ROI DE L'ENFER ! On applaudit Crowley, s'il vous plaît ^^ (moi, fan ? Mais pas du tout !)

A plus !

Ps: je promettais une statue en cookie à qui découvrirait la mystérieuse inconnue que Castiel stalke, mais plus sérieusement, je vous offre un OS du couple que vous voulez si vous trouvez (évitez le Destiel, y en a déjà assez sur le fandom, et moi j'aime pas trop xD) Voilà, voilà !


	4. Chapitre 3

C'est parti pour le troisième chapitre. Sam souffre (pour changer. Est-ce qu'il y a un chapitre où il ne souffre pas ?), et Dean s'amuse. Et c'est le grand retour de Crowley ! (putain, j'aime Crowley).

Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam était-il fou ? C'était la question qu'il se posait. Avait-il rêvé les menaces de son frère ? Il était peut-être juste en hôpital psychiatrique. Mais sa jambe qu'il n'avait plus bougé depuis une cinquantaine de sommeil lui rappelait que non. Elle le faisait encore souffrir, moins qu'avant, mais encore.

Une cinquantaine de sommeil. Il retint un rire rauque qui aurait terminé en hystérie. C'était comme ça qu'il comptait, à présent. Il avait l'impression d'être à la fois narcoleptique et insomniaque, de dormir peu et tout le temps.

Et pour la première fois, un bruit qui ne venait pas de lui résonna dans ses oreilles. Une porte qui s'ouvrait. A sa grande horreur, il sentit un sourire épanoui se former sur son visage. Dean apparut dans la pièce.

_ Salut, Sammy, ça va ?

Sam dut serrer les lèvres pour ne rien dire, pour ne pas laisser éclater une espèce de joie malsaine. Il n'avait rien imaginé. Dean était vraiment là.

_ Beurk, ça schlingue vraiment, commenta son frère en plissant le nez. Franchement dégueulasse, Sammy.

_ A qui la faute ? rétorqua le chasseur, serrant les poings.

Le démon s'assit à côté de lui, se pencha vers lui, et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Apeuré, surpris, dégoûté, Sam se recula comme il pouvait.

_ Dean, espèce d'enfoiré, murmura le blond, tout doucement. Dean, putain de connard sors-moi de là. Je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie, grand frère. Sauve-moi comme avant. Redeviens mon grand frère, mon protecteur. Rends-moi cette partie de mon cœur que tu m'as prise en partant. Je t'en supplie, grand frère. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il récitait ces mots comme une leçon bien apprise, d'un ton calme, doux, presque monotone. Le cadet se sentit étouffer, ses propres mots, ses insultes, ses suppliques, répétés par son bourreau.

_ Tu étais là… Toujours… Tout le long…

_ A ton avis, Sammy, qui attendait que tu sombre dans un sommeil léger et agité pour changer le contenu de la perf', ou pour vérifier que ta jambe ne s'infecte pas, histoire que tu ne meurs pas ?

Un grand sourire dément éclaira le visage de Dean, qui poursuivit :

_ Tu étais si drôle, petit frère. A parler, dans le vide. A sangloter, à hurler, à te débattre, à te faire souffrir, tout seul, comme un grand. Tu étais ton propre bourreau, Sammy, et c'était beau. C'était beau de voir comment tu te débrouillais pour tenter de rester sain d'esprit. Et comment, petit à petit, ta folie gagnait du terrain.

Sam sentit la colère le gagner. Dean n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il n'en avait pas le droit !

_ Quand je te regardais, Sam, le temps s'accélérait. Tout à coup, il faisait nuit, et je m'apercevais que j'avais passé la journée à t'observer.

Sam se débattit, ignorant la douleur qui émanait de sa jambe toujours endolorie, bourrant les côtes de son frère de coups de genoux, de coudes.

_ Putain de fils de pute ! hurla-t-il assez fort pour que sa voix soit rauque à la fin de l'insulte. ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS SALE MONSTRE !

Et sans qu'il comprenne ce qui se passe, une douleur déchira son bassin. Un coup de poing de son frère, qui arborait fièrement un sourire satisfait.

_ Content que tu aies retrouvé ta combativité, petit frère. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'amuser. Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose ?

_ J'ai vraiment le choix ? demanda Sam d'une voix cassé, son regard toisant Dean d'un air méprisant.

_ Hum, non. C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Dean lui tourna le dos, sortit un instant, laissant la porte entrouverte, et revint immédiatement, une bouteille d'eau en apparence normale.

_ Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ça ?

_ Bois.

Le chasseur partit d'un rire sans joie :

_ Va crever, Dean. Je suis déjà hydraté par tes soins, tu te rappelle ?

Il agita comme il put sa main menottée à la tête de lit, où plongeait l'aiguille de la perfusion.

_ Regarde, c'est potable, répondit Dean d'un air innocent en buvant une gorgée.

_ Ce qui est sans danger pour un démon ne l'est pas pour un humain, Dean, ne me prends pas pour un crétin.

Le sourire du démon se fit glacial :

_ Écoute-moi bien espèce de petit enculé, tu vas faire ce que je te dis de faire, sinon je vais perdre patience, et ça va faire très mal. Compris ?

Pour toute réponse, le chasseur agita sa main bandée et attachée contre son torse, pour lui montrer son majeur tendu. C'était stupide. Il était stupide. Mais il avait cette foutue fierté Winchester qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Gardant ce même sourire glacial, Dean attrapa le menton de Sam et l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche, enfonçant son coude dans sa trachée par la même occasion, le faisant tousser, gémir. Et, ses lèvres se retroussant avec un petit air mutin, il versa l'eau, si c'en était bien.

Sam hurla.

C'était bien de l'eau.

Brûlante. Bouillante.

_ Avale, ordonna le démon, ses yeux noirs réduits à deux fentes.

Le premier réflexe du chasseur fut de tout lui recracher au visage, et même pas par esprit de contradiction. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Sa langue, son palais, même ses gencives le brûlaient.

Dean ne parut pas apprécier le traitement, mais Sam était trop enveloppé dans un brouillard de douleur, de chaleur pour y prêter attention. Il avait mal. Il lui fallait de la glace, tout de suite.

Quand il ouvrit grand la bouche, sans même que le démon ne l'y oblige, c'était dans l'espérance d'avoir de l'air frais, froid. Juste, autre chose que cette horrible brûlure.

Quand la nouvelle vague de chaleur déferla dans sa bouche, il voulut hurler à nouveau, s'étouffa, alors qu'on le forçait à fermer la bouche. Quand il déglutit par réflexe, tout son corps se mit à brûler sous la force du liquide brûlant. Il sentit de l'eau remonter dans ses canaux nasaux, ressortir par son nez, tandis que de l'autre côté, dans son dos, il ressentait la chaleur, pouvait dire avec exactitude quel chemin elle empruntait.

_ Bien, commenta Dean. Et ne t'avise plus de recommencer ce que tu m'as fait là, Sammy.

Pour tout « au revoir », il lui jeta le reste du liquide à la figure, le laissant dans ce lit trempé et dégueulasse, la douleur imprégnant tout son corps, haletant, sanglotant.

* * *

Sam mit plusieurs sommeils à se remettre du traitement que lui avait infligé Dean, des sommeils pleins de cauchemars. La chaleur avait ravivé les souvenirs des deux incendies qui avaient fondamentalement modifié sa vie, l'avaient ruinée, et il en cauchemardait tous les sommeils.

Il avait envie de fondre en larmes chaque fois qu'il déglutissait, et son œil droit lui faisait cruellement payer l'eau qu'il avait reçu. Il resta fermé pendant plus de cinq sommeils. Seules des larmes, brûlantes, comme par hasard, s'en échappaient.

La leçon avait été apprise. Il ne fallait pas contrarier Dean. Surtout pas. Chaque fois qu'il pensait au regard de son frère à ce moment-là, son cœur battait plus vite, et de nouvelles larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

Il n'était pas prêt, quand Dean poussa à nouveau la porte, ce jour-là. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, et il ressortait d'un cauchemar horrible où il était de retour dans la Cage, mais où à la place de Lucifer, il y retrouvait son frère aîné.

_ N-non, balbutia-t-il, en voyant le démon s'approcher à pas lents.

_ Si, répondit doucement Dean. Comment vas-tu petit frère ?

Pas de réponse. Sam n'en avait pas à fournir.

_ Si je te donne quelque chose à boire, maintenant, Sammy, tu boiras ?

Pour toute réponse, l'estomac du chasseur s'agita convulsivement, et quand il vomit sur les genoux de son frère, ce ne fut qu'un mélange de bave et de liquide transparent. En bref, de l'eau en plus dégueulasse parce que ça sortait de son ventre encrassé.

_ Mauvaise réponse, commenta le démon, en attrapant Sam à la gorge.

Il sentit sa vision s'obscurcir. L'oubli. Le noir. Enfin. Mais non, au moment où le chasseur allait sombrer dans le néant, la main se retira, et, encore par un de ces foutus réflexes, Sam avala une grande bouffée d'air, grimaçant au passage quand ses poumons brûlés se rappelèrent à lui.

Aussitôt, la pièce s'éclaircit, et le visage de son frère redevint net.

_ N'allons pas trop vite, mon petit frère chéri. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu.

Il se demanda si Dean faisait exprès de s'asseoir sur la jambe qu'il avait cassé des jours, des mois, des décennies plus tôt. Sa respiration sifflante, il se contenta de tenter d'inspirer calmement.

_ J'ai toujours voulu savoir un truc, Sammy. A ton avis, combien de temps un mec reste-t-il conscient avec un couteau dans le ventre ?

Quoi ? Non, il n'allait quand même pas…

Mais si. Très calmement, savourant la peur dans les yeux du chasseur, le démon sortit une lame angélique.

Comme un flash-back, Sam se rappela qu'un de leur passe-temps favori était de piquer ce genre de lames à Castiel. C'était à celui qui en aurait le plus, comme des gamins qui tenteraient de voler des bonbons dans une épicerie.

Et ce fut très lentement qu'il planta la lame dans le corps de Sam. D'abord, elle traversa sa main, le faisant hurler, se débattre comme il pouvait – soit, pas du tout – puis elle s'avança jusque dans la zone fragile de son ventre. Il sentit le sang envahir son t-shirt, tentant de se concentrer sur cette sensation plutôt que sur la douleur qui dévorait tout dans son esprit, ne laissant que des cendres derrière elle.

_ On dirait que je vais devoir ajouter une perf' de sang, commenta Dean d'une voix déformée, comme s'ils étaient dans une église. Reste conscient, Sammy.

Une très légère brûlure sur sa joue comparée à celle qui déchirait son corps. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Trop mal pour s'évanouir. Sa douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre.

MAL ! MAL ! PITIE QUE ÇA S'ARRÊTE !

_ DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Tout à coup, des yeux verts se plantèrent dans les siens, calmes, doux.

_ Du calme, frangin, je vais t'aider.

Une seule chose dans son esprit. OUI ! PITIE !

_ Dean…

_ Du calme, petit frère. Ça fait mal, si je fais ça ?

Et tout à coup, un déchirement dans son ventre, et une nouvelle vague de douleur.

_ Manifestement oui. Ça va aller, petit frère, reste avec moi, d'accord ?

Un monstre. Un frère. Deux idées contrastées dans son esprit, et au milieu, la douleur. Il avait besoin de toute l'aide possible – ET C'ETAIT DEAN.

DEAN, à qui tout son être exprimait une sincère confiance.

_ Une minute trente, murmura son frère à son oreille. Tu peux faire mieux que ça, petit frère.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur, émanant d'ailleurs. De sa jambe, sa cuisse.

Sam ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Le rouge sang qui envahissait son champ de vision.

_ Tu me déçois beaucoup, Sam.

Désolé, pensa-t-il. J'aimerais faire mieux, Dean. J'aimerais que tu sois fier de moi, je l'aimerais tellement.

Noir.

* * *

Crowley se sentait seul. Ridicule. Il était le roi de l'enfer, il pouvait se trouver des amis, n'importe où, non ? Et bien non. Les gens qui étaient amis avec lui le faisaient soit par peur, soit par opportunisme.

Non, tous n'avaient pas agi ainsi.

Deux hommes apparurent dans son esprit. Les mêmes yeux verts, mais leur ressemblance physique s'arrêtait là. L'un était de taille moyenne, l'autre un géant. L'un était blond, l'autre brun. L'un était un démon, l'autre son sacrifice.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Dean ou Sam Winchester. Quatre siècles pour le plus jeune, une cinquantaine d'années pour l'aîné.

Marrant. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sam Winchester, ils s'étaient parfaitement entendus, chose qui ne leur était jamais arrivé avant. Il s'était toujours senti plus proche de Dean. Cependant, quand Sam lui avait proposé son âme quand il mourrait contre l'immortalité de son corps, il avait ressenti une telle pitié devant un dévouement pareil envers son frère et les humains en général. Ce type mourrait pour une société qui n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. Sans réfléchir, il avait refusé son âme. Il voulait juste sa sécurité, et comptait sur Sam pour l'assurer.

Oui, il était plus proche de Dean, qui lui ressemblait plus. Le démon, après tout, mentait, trompait, tuait – dans le dos de son frère – et surtout, pouvait passer des nuits entières dans des bars.

Oui, c'était certain, il avait véritablement besoin de parler à Dean.

Le chevalier de l'enfer répondit à la première sonnerie :

_ C'est pas vraiment le moment, là.

Adorable. Crowley ne dit rien, puis comprit en entendant les cris rauques et les gémissements. De douleur, pas de plaisir.

_ Je vois ça. Tu t'éclate bien, Squirrell.

_ Je te raconte même pas. C'est meilleur qu'un putain d'orgasme.

Euh, il y avait des limites aux joies de la torture, tout de même. Pourtant, Crowley resta silencieux, son esprit soudain attiré par le souvenir d'une superbe ange rousse. Hum. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps à penser à cette garce… morte à cause de cet enfoiré de Metatron qui allait payer pour ça.

_ Mouais.

_ Pas convaincu ?

_ Non, Dean. Sincèrement pas. Rien ne vaut mieux qu'un orgasme à part peut-être deux.

Dean eut un rire rauque, semblant véritablement amusé.

_ Et mieux que deux, c'est trois, c'est ça ? Crow', sérieux, si t'as jamais ressenti ça, c'est que t'a pas pris la bonne victime.

_ Tu me laisse essayer la tienne ?

_ Va crever, Crowley. Il est à moi.

Un « toi, va crever, Dean » haletant, gémissant, lui parvint. Fatigué.

_ Enfin bref. Si tu savais comme je m'éclate, Crow'. Je joue à ce jeu-là, tu sais ? Heu… Docteur Maboul. Avec mon gentil petit patient éveillé, bien sûr. Et il ne vas pas s'aviser de me claquer entre les doigts, n'est-ce pas Sammy ?

Le téléphone fut précipitamment posé, alors que Crowley entendait Dean s'affairer à l'autre bout du fil. Le roi des démons était stupéfait, et surtout, très inquiet.

« Sammy »

Dean avait Sam. Comment… ?

Bordel, il devait prévenir Castiel. Après tout, Caïn avait été clair. S'il devait y avoir trois victimes de Dean, ce serait l'ange, le démon, et le Moose.

Bon Dieu.

_ Ouais, je suis là, désolé, reprit Dean après plusieurs minutes de silence. Enfin bon, mon occupation du moment, c'est punir mon adorable petit frère qui avait décidé qu'il en avait marre et qu'il préférait crever plutôt que de vivre une vie où j'étais là à chaque coin de rue. J'ai pas trop apprécié, alors je le lui fais payer. Enfin bref, il a eu la bonne idée de boire l'acide que je réservais à ses jambes, tu vois le genre. Je me suis retrouvée avec des capacités de médecin que je n'imaginais même pas. Je l'ai forcé à vomir, tout ça, et maintenant, je crois que j'ai une grosse envie de lui faire bouffer sa merde. Pas au sens littéral, je ne suis pas un monstre, quand même.

Dean s'esclaffa, alors que Crowley restait figé.

_ Bref, je vais sans doute lui casser deux trois trucs, et m'assurer qu'il garde sa perf', hein petit frère ? Et puis, tu vois le truc, m'amuser un peu, quoi… Il ne faut pas qu'il se croie tout permis, non plus. Mais l'option lui faire bouffer sa merde reste une éventualité, alors on se calme, Sammy, ok ?

Un grognement presque animal retentit au bout du fil, et le roi de l'enfer mit quelques instants à comprendre que la supplique de Sam Winchester lui était destinée :

_ Je t'en supplie… Annule notre contrat…

Toute sa vie il avait entendu ça quand lui et ses chiens venaient chercher l'âme promise. Pourtant, Crowley se sentit presque touché par cette demande. Mais immédiatement, Dean se chargea de rappeler qui était le chef :

_ Crowley, si tu fais ça, je te traquerais. Et je te tuerais. Tu es prévenu. Et toi, Sam, putain, tu vas prendre cher.

_ Dean. On pourrait se voir, un de ces quatre ? Genre, pour boire un coup…

_ Écoute, pour l'instant je suis plutôt à fond sur mon adorable frangin. Mais tu peux venir, si tu veux. Je pourrais même te laisser t'amuser un peu.

Crowley ne sut pas trop ce qui lui prit. Peut-être la perspective de retrouver un proche… Dans tous, les cas, la réponse sortit immédiatement :

_ Avec grand plaisir.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous promet le retour d'un personnage oublié, et une chose qui risque de bien vous traumatiser ! Mais le pire est à venir ! Bisous ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

Un chapitre que j'aime moins que les autres. On fait un petit break du côté des tortures de Dean (parce qu'il y a des limites), mais on reprend au prochain chapitre, plus violemment que jamais.

En fait, c'est surtout la première partie que je n'aime pas, je trouve la seconde plutôt pas mal. Mais à vous d'en juger !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam se réveilla en sursaut.

_ Hey ! Sammy, ça va ?

Son frère le dévisageait, inquiet. Le jeune homme se redressa, le cœur battant. Pas de bandages. Pas de douleur. Il n'était plus attaché.

_ Je… balbutia-t-il. Je…

_ Ça fait une demi-heure que tu te tortille dans tous les sens. Au début, je voulais pas te réveiller, mais tu semblais terrifié, murmura Dean, ses yeux verts brillant d'inquiétude.

Les souvenirs des dernières années s'entrechoquèrent dans l'esprit de Sam, qui regardait son frère, plus sûr de rien. S'agissait-il d'un piège de Dean pour le briser une fois de plus ? Il lui avait déjà fait un bon milliard de coup l'histoire du frère gentil qui tout à coup lui fêlait trois côtes, ou le tabassait, ou encore un millier d'autres tortures très amusantes aux yeux de son frère.

_ Où on est ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, en regardant l'endroit inconnu.

_ Au bunker, où veux-tu qu'on soit ?

Dean semblait véritablement soucieux, lui caressant les cheveux comme il le faisait quand ils étaient enfant et que Sam faisait un énième cauchemar.

Oui, maintenant que Dean le disait, il reconnaissait sa chambre.

_ Castiel est là ?

_ Non, il veille sur Claire. Depuis qu'elle s'est trouvé ce copain, tu sais à quel point il est insupportable.

Cette conversation lui disait quelque chose. Était-il… en train de revivre un souvenir ? Allait-il se réveiller, comme à plusieurs reprises, un espoir emplissant son esprit, attaché dans sa chambre trop blanche ?

_ Sammy, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. S'il te plaît.

_ J'ai juste fait… un cauchemar… mentit Sam, qui n'y croyait pas réellement.

Tout, dans ce cauchemar, lui avait semblé bien trop vrai.

Gentiment, Dean se glissa sous les couvertures, et obligea son frère à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses :

_ Allez, petit frère, raconte…

_ Dean, j'ai trente-deux ans, tu sais ?

_ Aaaaaaah, tu fais ta crise de la trentaine en retard, en fait.

_ Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'ai passé l'âge…

Pourtant, Sam resta blottit contre son frère, et expliqua :

_ J'ai peur de me rendormir, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Comme un gosse, tu vois ? Parce que ça paraissait… réel.

Le sourire de Dean était paisible et son regard doux. Ses doigts fins passaient entre les mèches brunes de Sam et frôlaient son cuir chevelu avec délicatesse.

_ Tous les rêves paraissent plus ou moins réels, petit frère. Ce qu'il faut, c'est savoir quand on est véritablement dans la vraie vie. Je suis réel, Sam. Promis.

Il attrapa la main de son frère et la porta contre sa joue. Sam retint un sourire en sentant le picotement provoqué par la barbe de trois jours de Dean.

_ Tu crois que tes rêves sont à ce point réalistes, Sammy ? Je suis là, c'est bien moi. Je te le promet.

_ Mais… Je… C'est…

_ Raconte-moi ton cauchemar, Sammy.

Alors Sam raconta. En frissonnant, retenant des sanglots, il expliqua tout à Dean. La torture, les années d'horreur qu'il avait vécu, et les yeux noirs de son frère aîné. De son protecteur.

Son aîné ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à la fin, mais quand il releva enfin la tête pour fixer le mur d'un air obstiné, sans dire un mot, Sam se redressa, sentant qu'il y avait un problème.

_ Tu peux rester, Sammy, commenta Dean sans le regarder, en inspirant bruyamment.

_ Dean, qu'est-ce que… ?

Il força son frère à tourner la tête, pour croiser son regard vert brouillé par les larmes, mais également par la colère, ce qui instinctivement effraya Sam. La colère de son frère n'avait jamais été bon signe, mais dans ses cauchemars, c'était encore pire.

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux penser que je te ferais des putains de choses pareilles, Sam ?! Comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça un instant ?! Merde ! T'es mon frère, je… C'est le genre de choses que même en imaginant je… j'y penserais pas, merde, Sam !

_ Dean…

_ Est-ce que tu crois que… que c'était le genre de vision que t'avais avant… à cause du sang de démon… ? Que...que ça va vraiment se produire ?

L'éventualité glaça le sang de Sam, qui regarda son frère avec des yeux écarquillés. Bordel, il n'avait pas pensé à un truc pareil. C'était pourtant parfaitement possible. Il n'avait plus autant de visions depuis la mort d'Azazel, mais quelques unes filtraient tout de même parfois.

_ Je… je sais pas… Certaines venaient en rêve, donc… Ouais, je… Je crois que c'est possible…

Ce fut Dean qui craqua, repoussant Sam pour sortir du lit, puis de la chambre.

_ Dean !

Le cadet suivit son frère, inquiet, désolé d'être la cause de ses soucis. Terrorisé à l'idée que ce dont il avait rêvé arrive réellement.

_ Ça ne doit pas arriver, Sam, tu comprends ?! Putain de merde… Je te ferais jamais de mal, tu comprends, et certainement pas pendant plus de quatre-cents ans. Je te le jure, petit frère, je te le jure.

_ Et… et tu comptes faire quoi pour… ?

Le visage de Dean se ferma, alors qu'il fixait son bras avec dégoût. Plus exactement, la marque de Caïn.

_ Si je me le tranche, peut-être que…

_ Non ! cria Sam. Non, Dean, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Ce… Il n'y a même pas besoin de solutions, ok ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, frangin. Qu'un rêve.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_ Je…

Sam sortit le premier prétexte qu'il trouvait. Certes, peut-être qu'il mentait, mais là, maintenant, il avait besoin de Dean, d'un Dean vivant et présent pour lui. Pas d'un Dean déterminé soit à mourir, soit à disparaître pour ne pas le mettre en danger.

_ Je n'ai pas de migraines ! D'habitude, quand j'ai des visions, j'en ai, au point de ne pas pouvoir sortir du lit.

Le regard un peu fou de Dean se calma légèrement.

Sam tenta de se faire tendre, de lui changer les idées.

_ Prouve-moi que tu es bien mon frère, et allons manger un truc devant la télé, d'accord ? On va manger de la bouffe dégueu devant une télé-réalité débile en se foutant de leur gueule, okay ?

Son frère acquiesça, et moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux affalés sur le canapé.

Sam se sentait mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti, détendu. Ou presque. Chaque fois qu'il croisait les prunelles vertes de son frère, encore hantées par la peur de lui faire du mal, il voyait le regard noir, et aussitôt, comme par superposition, s'ajoutait le sourire de requin.

_ Réveille-toi, murmura la voix enjôleuse de son frère.

Et Sam se réveilla. Dans son cœur, la froide étreinte du désespoir se resserra un peu plus.

* * *

Claire Novak était devenue une belle femme. Ces yeux bleus avaient cet éclat d'intelligence qu'on ne retrouvait que chez certaines personnes bien particulières, et une impression de douceur se dégageait de son visage en forme de cœur.

Dans son uniforme d'infirmière, elle inspirait confiance. Le genre de femme à qui on aurait confié sans hésiter la vie de son enfant.

Tout cela, Claire le savait. Elle sourit légèrement à Castiel, qui marchait à ses côtés.

_ Je suis contente que tu sois là, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus.

Il hocha la tête, un peu gêné. Depuis que, quelques années plus tôt, il était à nouveau intervenu dans sa vie, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés plus d'une semaine.

Elle se remémora sa joie, quand elle avait cru que Sam l'avait rappelée. En vérité, il s'agissait de Dean, qui ignorait qui était au bout du fil. Et en la voyant répondre, l'ange était intervenu, afin de ne pas risquer la vie de Claire. Il avait eu peur pour elle, et l'avait forcée à raccrocher le téléphone avant de pouvoir ajouter un autre mot. Il ne fallait pas que Dean sache qu'elle était encore en vie. Surtout pas. Sa protection dépendait en grande partie de son anonymat.

_ Pauvre gosse, murmura la blonde pour elle-même en s'arrêtant devant la chambre de l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel elle était censé travailler.

_ Il faut qu'on sache, Claire, répondit Castiel, parlant pour la première fois depuis deux heures. Mais sois gentille, d'accord ?

_ Je ne suis plus une gamine, Cas'. Je sais m'y faire avec les ados désorientés, t'inquiète. Toi, sois gentil.

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre, et s'assit tranquillement sur la chaise à côté du lit, où un adolescent aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux yeux gris-verts était allongé. Il ne sembla pas faire grand cas de son arrivée, ne tournant même pas la tête pour la regarder.

_ Bonjour, dit doucement Claire, tentant d'attirer son attention.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? rétorqua l'ado d'un ton cassant, se tournant enfin vers elle.

_ Te parler, Elliot. Simplement te parler.

_ Me parler d'quoi ? Vous êtes pas psy, qu'je sache. J'en vois assez, t'façon.

_ Je te crois, expliqua-t-elle. J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'explique ce qui est arrivé… à… à ta sœur, il y a sept ans. Parce que quand j'ai lu ton dossier, je me suis aperçue que je te croyais. Tout ce que tu as vu, je l'ai également vécu, Elliot.

Un sourire un peu dérangé flotta sur le visage de l'adolescent.

_ C'est ça. Et pourtant, vous, vous êtes du bon côté de l'hôpital. Celui où l'soir, on peut partir, celui où on vous paie pour toutes les conneries qu'vous dites et qui n'servent à rien !

_ Raconte-moi, répéta-t-elle. S'il te plaît.

_ Allez crever. J'suis pas un monstre de foire. Ma sœur s'est faite crever par un connard, c'est ça qu'vous voulez entendre ?

_ Non, répondit Claire, commençant à s'impatienter.

Elle voulait bien être douce et gentille, mais au bout d'un moment, le caractère volcanique qu'elle avait eu à l'adolescence finissait par ressortir. Et à ce rythme-là, ce serait bientôt le cas.

_ Ce que je veux entendre, Elliot, c'est la vraie version, celle qui t'a envoyée ici ! Ça fait sept ans que tu répète la même chose, et pour une fois, quelqu'un est susceptible de te croire, alors raconte-moi !

Le visage d'Elliot se tendit, et d'une voix grave et d'un regard méprisant, il répondit :

_ Vous n'êtes pas une vraie infirmière, vous.

Oups, grillée. Bon tant pis. Claire poursuivit, sortant de son sac une photo de Dean et Sam, l'une des seules qu'elle possédait.

_ Ta description du tueur de ta sœur ressemblait étrangement à ce type. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

_ Vous êtes flic ? demanda le gamin sans jeter un regard à la photographie.

_ Regarde.

Il obéit. Son visage parla pour lui. Il devint blanc comme un linge, déglutit difficilement, et ressembla tout à coup à un jeune enfant, et non plus à un adolescent de seize ans.

_ Que… Il… Il n'était pas humain, murmura-t-il difficilement.

Claire tressaillit, et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Elliot.

_ Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle.

_ L'autre type, vous l'avez retrouvé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, retenant un sanglot.

_ Il y en avait deux ?

_ Le… l'autre type sur la photo. Avec les cheveux bruns… Il… Je croyais qu'il était mort… Il l'est… ?

Claire n'entendit plus rien excepté les battements de son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles. « l'autre type sur la photo – avec les cheveux bruns – mort ». Sam. Le soir où Dean avait tué cette gamine, Edith Jones, il avait également tué son… Non…

Elle sentit les dossiers dégringoler de ses mains, tomber par terre. Dans un bruit indistinct, elle entendit le gamin parler.

_ Claire ! cria Castiel dans son oreille gauche.

Elle tressaillit violemment, et ne s'aperçut qu'elle qu'elle pleurait qu'à ce moment-là.

_ T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit, Castiel… ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

_ J'ai entendu, répondit-il, faisant des efforts pour paraître impassible. Sam n'est sans doute pas mort, Claire, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire.

_ Vous êtes qui ?

Elliot avait l'air méfiant, ce qui se comprenait.

_ Et elle, elle est qui ? J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

_ Elle s'appelle Claire Novak, et moi Castiel. On recherche l'homme qui… a tué ta sœur.

_ Vous avez aucune chance. Il était pas humain ce type ! Je m'en fous que personne n'veuille m'croire, j'vous préviens. Si vous l'cherchez, vous allez crever. Il avait des yeux noirs, et il pouvait s'téléporter. Et avant de tuer ma sœur, il a tué un autre type. Grand, le style garde du corps. Votre autre type, là, sur la photo. Il était couvert de sang, et mort, vous comprenez ?! Alors, toi avec ton imper d'clodo, et ta copine trop sensible, vous n'avez aucune chance !

_ Sam n'est pas mort, murmura Claire. Dean ne l'aurait pas tué, même en étant un démon.

Seule la remarque sarcastique d'Elliot Jones lui répondit :

_ L'espoir fait vivre.

* * *

Voilà... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu le besoin de pénétrer dans les rêves pleins d'espoir de Sam, ça me démangeait, donc voilà, c'est sorti !

Au prochain chapitre, Crowley qui donne une excellente idée à Dean. Autant dire que Sam va déguster (mais si vous êtes là c'est parce que vous aimez ça, bande de sadiques !). J'approche du milieu de la fiction, et les choses ne vont pas tarder à changer, histoire qu'on ne s'endorme pas (rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas le cas ?)

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapitre 5

Je plaide coupable : mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts. Je vous rassure (ou pas), le prochain est plus long. Et plus horrible. Celui-là est encore tranquille. Sinon, c'est le retour de Crowley ^^ Il nous avait manqué, non ? A moi oui, en tout cas.

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam se réveilla, des cernes sous les yeux. Il dormait de plus en plus mal, ces derniers temps, et il savourait chaque instant de sommeil, plus encore quand il rêvait de son frère. Comme toujours depuis des milliers de sommeils, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Des doigts fins de sa main droite, il tenta l'impossible, soit atteindre le dos de sa main. Comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps, il parvint à attraper le fil de la perfusion, et tira d'un coup sec. Il grimaça, mais l'infime douleur de l'aiguille arrachant des lambeaux de peau ne le faisait plus réellement souffrir depuis longtemps.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et afficha un rictus. Il avait oublié sa lèvre fendue. Et dire qu'à côté de ça, son frère venait le voir fréquemment pour le raser et lui couper les cheveux. Jamais trop court, bien sûr. Dean tenait à ce que les mèches de Sam restent à leur niveau initial, frôlant simplement ses épaules.

Il ignorait quand est-ce qu'il avait entendu la voix de quelqu'un d'autre que Dean pour la dernière fois… Il y avait eu Crowley, une fois, au téléphone… Peut-être une quinzaine de sommeils auparavant.

_ Hello mon Sammy préféré ! claironna Dean en entrant.

Et derrière lui, traînant les pieds… Sam écarquilla les yeux.

_ Tu te rappelle de lui, mon petit frère chéri, j'ai pas besoin de te le présenter…

Crowley.

_ Salut Sam, commenta le roi de l'enfer.

Le chasseur ne répondit rien. Dire que pendant un temps, il avait considéré Crowley comme un allié, voire comme un ami. Quel crétin il avait été.

_ Ça fait longtemps qu'il est là ? demanda Crowley d'une voix désinvolte.

Tout le corps de Sam se tendit, et il réprima un gémissement de douleur à ce mouvement involontaire. Enfin, il saurait combien de siècles il avait passé dans cette foutue chambre.

Pas si stupide, le démon se pencha à l'oreille de son ami, et y murmura quelques mots.

Sam vit un éclair de pitié passer dans les yeux de Crowley. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Ce n'était pas la pitié de Crowley, fut-il le roi de l'enfer, qui le sauverait. Qui le libérerait.

Le chasseur avait appris à être silencieux, même quand il savait qu'il allait souffrir. Il gardait ses cris pour quand la douleur se présentait. Mais, presque malgré lui, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant Dean sortir un paquet d'allumettes. Son hoquet de douleur quand ses dents entaillèrent sa lèvre déjà fendue fut clairement audible, et agrandit le sourire de son frère.

La nouvelle passion de Dean : les allumettes et leurs usages multiples.

Il avait déjà de nombreuses cicatrices de brûlures qui en attestait.

_ Tu veux tester, Crow' ? proposa Dean.

_ Je te laisse à ton… orgasme, répondit calmement le démon, avec un sourire qui indiquait que seul Dean pouvait comprendre la blague qui le fit par ailleurs éclater de rire.

_ Putain, ouais. Je savais que t'étais pas un pote pour rien.

Le blond craqua l'allumette, qui s'enflamma immédiatement. Sam ferma les yeux. Il connaissait la suite, savait que c'était plus simple quand il ne voyait pas arriver la flamme.

Une lueur dérangée brillait dans les yeux de Dean, songea-t-il, ses paupières baissées. Comme si le fait d'avoir un spectateur l'encourageait.

Dean lâcha l'allumette sur la main gauche de Sam, celle bandée et attachée contre sa poitrine. Aussitôt, son poignet s'enflamma. Le chasseur, au-delà de la douleur et de ses hurlements, ne parvint à penser qu'une chose : il était un crétin. Il avait cru que Dean voulait le désinfecter la dernière fois qu'il lui avait versé une bouteille de rhum sur la main. Maintenant il comprenait.

Très rapidement, ses cordes vocales le brûlèrent, ses yeux secs de larmes qu'il avait déjà trop versé. Dean attendit quelques éternités, sous le regard fasciné de Crowley, pour éteindre le feu, à l'aide d'un torchon humide puis d'un seau d'eau.

_ Fascinant, commenta le roi de l'enfer quand le silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

_ Encore, ce n'était pas grand-chose, râla Dean. Sincèrement, là, Sammy, je suis déçu. J'attendais tellement plus de toi, petit frère. C'était limite au niveau des cris, et tu ne t'es même pas débattu.

Un rire amer menaça de s'échapper de la bouche de l'humain, qui se contint juste à temps : son frère détestait ça, et il avait dépassé la période de provocation. A présent, il était concentré sur une seule chose : survivre sans souffrir… ou mourir. Combien de fois avait-il supplié Dean de le tuer ? Il avait arrêté quand il avait compris que cela mettait Dean en rage.

_ Tu allais dire quelque chose, Sam ? demanda le chevalier de l'enfer.

Il resta obstinément silencieux. C'était peut-être de la provocation, c'est vrai, mais il avait ses limites. Il était un Winchester, ou du moins, il l'avait été avant que Dean ne le dépouille de son humanité.

Calmement, lentement, Dean se rendit du côté droit du lit de Sam, et attrapa l'aiguille qu'il serrait entre ses doigts.

_ Encore raté, Sammy.

Sans douceur, il enfonça l'aiguille dans une des veines bleues ressortant sur la peau livide de Sam, et lui tapota la tête :

_ Mais c'était bien tenté, mon petit frère chéri. Je suis content de voir que tu ne cède pas. C'est adorable, cette façon que tu as de continuer de lutter tout en me suppliant de te tuer.

Les mots sortirent tout seul. Sam fut soudain incapable de les contenir, et il se mit à injurier Dean sans parvenir à s'arrêter.

_ Espèce d'enfoiré de fils de pute ! Connard de salopard de mes deux ! Foutu monstre !

Et cela continuait. Et plus fort il hurlait, plus les larmes coulaient, et plus le sourire de son frère semblait s'agrandir.

_ Et arrête de te marrer, putain ! cria Sam d'une voix cassée, tirant sur ses liens pour se jeter sur Dean.

Le démon explosa de rire :

_ Ça me fait tellement de bien de te voir comme ça, Sammy. Tellement… détruit.

Sam réunit le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour cracher au visage de Dean, qui ne parut pas apprécier. Le rire de son frère se transforma en rictus, alors qu'il lui agrippait les cheveux – si Sam s'en sortait, il se promit de tout raser. Ils offraient une trop bonne prise à tous ses ennemis – et l'obligeait à le regarder dans les yeux :

_ Je vais te briser, Sammy. Je te le jure.

Les lèvres du démon s'écrasèrent sur les siennes avec brutalité, et sa langue pénétra sa bouche sans plus de douceur.

Quand il s'écarta enfin, Sam sut qu'ils avaient tous deux pensé à la même chose, alors qu'un sourire victorieux s'affichait sur le visage de son frère.

« Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. »

* * *

Crowley regarda ce qu'il restait de Sam Winchester.

Plus grand-chose, pour être honnête.

Ses jambes étaient ensanglantées et déformées, et il doutait que l'humain puisse remarcher un jour. Bordel, il baignait dans sa merde et sa pisse, et ça ne semblait même pas le déranger.

Il avait maigri, perdu de sa carrure. On pouvait voir son torse à travers son t-shirt blanc déchiré, tout aussi ensanglanté que ses jambes. Il était couvert de cicatrices. Brûlures, ou blessures à arme blanche, ou quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'acide, et il en passait et des meilleures.

Et son visage, qui ressemblait à un steak tartare, comme s'il était tombé tête la première sur du béton ou des graviers. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, il avait un œil au beurre noir qui datait visiblement, et des hématomes un peu partout, traces de poings et griffures.

Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux verts, si brillants d'intelligence, de joie de vivre, et de cette touche d'innocence propre à Sam Winchester. Il n'avait jamais vu aucun chasseur, après tant d'années de service et une enfance comme celle qu'il avait vécu, encore doté de cette lueur unique aux enfants, comme il n'avait jamais vu de chasseur aussi idéaliste.

C'était réglé. Dean avait fait tout le boulot. Les yeux de Sam Winchester ne brillaient plus que de peur, de colère, de souffrance et de rage, et ce à de rares moments, quand son frère était là. Quand ils étaient entrés, les prunelles de Sam étaient ternes. Mortes.

Il avait cru qu'il allait vomir, quand Dean lui avait dit depuis combien de temps Sam était emprisonné ici, incapable de bouger et nourri à la perfusion. Il n'était pourtant pas émotif, quoi que ces derniers temps, ce soit sujet à la discussion.

Sept ans et neuf mois. Presque huit ans.

Et après, Dean s'étonnait que Sam ne lutte plus autant qu'avant.

A nouveau, il pensa à Castiel. Il était clair que le chevalier de l'enfer n'avait pas la moindre intention de tuer son frère, et avait plutôt l'intention de poursuivre ses tortures pour l'éternité. Devait-il prévenir l'ange ? Le bien de Sam Winchester valait-il la peine de risquer sa vie ?

Comme ça, tout de suite, il aurait dit non.

De plus, à bien y réfléchir, Sam avait peu de chance de retrouver une vie normale, même s'il s'en sortait. Il serait toujours hanté par ce que Dean lui avait fait subir. Toujours marqué, jamais il ne vivrait une vie véritablement heureuse.

Les Winchester avaient-ils déjà vécu une vie normale ou heureuse ? Peu importait. Avaient-ils déjà survécu à des choses auxquelles personne d'autre n'aurait survécu ? Très certainement.

_ Je vais aux chiottes, annonça Dean.

Quatre-cent ans de vie n'avaient pas amélioré son langage.

_ Tu peux t'éclater, si tu veux, tant que tu ne me le tue pas.

Et sur ces mots, le démon sortit. Sam, le regard dans le vide, ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. A nouveau, Crowley pouvait le comprendre. Son frère venait de lui rouler quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à la pelle du siècle si Sam n'avait pas été attaché, et qui, du coup, était plus un viol buccal.

_ Sam…

Le chasseur ne répondit pas, tournant simplement doucement la tête vers lui. C'est là que Crowley pu voir les traces dans son cou. Il n'y avait que des hématomes, Dean ne voulant sans doute pas tenter le diable, mais de formes en tout genre. Le roi y reconnaissait des traces de doigts et de cordes, mais les autres lui étaient inconnues.

_ Tu as l'air… mal en point.

Un sacré euphémisme. Il avait l'air agonisant.

Pourtant, Sam ne releva pas. Son visage se tordit en une grimace sombre, et il jeta un regard rapide à la porte :

_ Crowley…

Son nom était une supplique.

_ Fais-le, je t'en supplie…

Tout en lui, son visage, sa voix, son corps, tout en Sam Winchester disait exactement ce que Crowley entendait. « Je t'en supplie. Tue-moi »

Crowley se souvenait d'une époque où le fier Sam Winchester n'aurait supplié que pour une seule chose : la vie de son frère.

_ Dean me tuerait, répondit-il calmement.

Sans cela, sans cette peur pour sa vie, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait achevé Sam comme il aurait achevé un animal blessé. Mais il tenait à sa vie plus qu'à la mort de Sam.

_ Combien de temps ça fait, que je suis ici ? demanda le chasseur d'une voix fatiguée.

Le démon se mordit les lèvres, et ne répondit pas.

_ Mets fin à notre contrat, articula l'humain sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Je t'en prie…

_ Dean a été très clair là-dessus également.

_ Tu es le roi de l'enfer, murmura Sam. Putain, tu parles… Le chien de Dean, ce serait plus juste…

_ Je tiens à ma vie, c'est tout. Et je ne la risquerais pas pour t'aider à te suicider, Sam.

Un ricanement rauque sortit de la gorge abîmée du blessé, qui ferma les yeux quelques instants.

_ Un salopard de lâche…

Le poing de Crowley partit tout seul, brisant le nez de Sam, qui se mit à tousser, alors qu'une gerbe de sang coulait de ses narines.

_ Allez, Crowley. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Les yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes de douleur, mais sa bouche se tordit en un rictus provoquant :

_ Tu ne tapes pas très fort, pour un connard. Ça m'étonne que Dean ne t'ait pas encore détrôné.

_ Ta gueule, grogna le démon.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as à répondre ?

Le chasseur cracha un peu de sang, ses dents blanches tâchées par le liquide écarlate.

_ Bordel de Dieu, Crow', tu es vraiment décevant. Tu m'étonnes que Rowena m'aie demandé de te tuer… Moi je t'aurais noyé à la naissance.

Les deux mains de Crowley trouvèrent facilement la zone sensible du cou de Sam, au cri de douleur qu'il poussa.

Et il le vit sur son visage. Quelque chose, rien de véritablement défini. Comme une grimace. Dérangé. Sam était dérangé. Et il voulait que Crowley le tue. Le démon était loin d'avoir le self-contrôle de Dean. Il était sur le point de le faire, juste pour faire taire le chasseur.

Le cœur battant, le roi s'écarta, laissant Sam prendre une profonde inspiration, qui le fit manifestement souffrir, vu la grimace qu'il esquissa.

_ Alors, tu t'es éclaté ? demanda Dean en entrant, une bière à la main.

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé par le sang qui coulait du nez de Sam :

_ On dirait bien que oui. Tu bois un coup, Crow' ?

_ Dehors, répondit Crowley, le souffle court. Pas ici.

Si le démon comprit ce qui s'était passé, il ne dit rien, ce contentant d'indiquer la porte à Crowley. La dernière vision que le roi de l'enfer eut de Sam, fut celle d'un homme agonisant, effondré sur un lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_ Ça a l'air de t'avoir éprouvé, commenta Dean en lui tendant une bière.

_ Ton frère est malin, marmonna Crowley. Doué.

_ Très. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai failli le tuer. Il est tellement provocateur. Enfin bon… Il l'était plus il y a quelques années.

_ Tu n'arriveras sans doute jamais à faire pire que ce que tu lui as fait.

_ J'ai encore beaucoup d'imagination, et un bon millier de joujoux qui n'ont jamais servi. J'ai pas encore fait les chocs électriques.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il l'avait compris à la manière dont Sam s'était raidi quand son frère l'avait violemment embrassé. Ce que Dean avait du faire à Sam… Une barrière que même lui n'avait jamais franchi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, alors ? insista Dean.

_ Disons que beaucoup de gens s'accordent à dire que rien n'est pire qu'un viol, répondit Crowley avec réticence, comme si ne pas prononcer ce mot changerait les choses.

Brusquement, le visage de Dean se fit rêveur, son sourire éclairant son visage. Le roi de l'enfer sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de faire.

_ Une putain de bonne idée, murmura le chevalier de l'enfer entre ses dents.

Si les démons avaient pu avoir des vertiges, Crowley en aurait eu, en comprenant qu'il venait d'offrir à Sam Winchester la torture qui l'achèverait définitivement.

* * *

Oui, je suis un monstre. Un horrible monstre. Au passage, la fiction passera en rating M au prochain chapitre, parce que... vous vous doutez. On remercie Crowley, les enfants !

Laissez une petite review, c'est le salaire des auteurs !


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà. Le chapitre qui fait que la fiction passe en M. Vous vous doutez tous de ce qui va se passer, alors je vous laisse à la cruauté naturelle de Dean.

* * *

Sam sut que les choses allaient changer quand son frère posa le bandeau noir sur ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé ?

Il ressortait d'un rêve merveilleux, mais le réel le rattrapait trop vite, une fois de plus.

A sa grande surprise, il sentit la corde qui maintenait son poignet droit attaché au lit se détendre doucement, pour finalement disparaître. Ça faisait bizarre. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette chambre, cette corde, et il avait l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans la main et le bras.

Peu de chance que d'un coup, par bonté de cœur, Dean ait décidé de le libérer, mais Sam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait fait, mais non, malgré lui, son cœur battait plus vite, priant Dean de prononcer ces mots tant attendus. Quelque chose du genre « dégage ». Ou « crève ».

Plongé dans le noir, Sam ignorait ce que Dean faisait, s'il avait des instruments ou quoi que ce soit en main. Pourtant, il était sûr que son frère ne le torturerait pas. Il préférait le voir avoir peur, et ne lui aurait pas bandé les yeux.

Il sentit son bras douloureux posé sur une épaule musclée, qui traîna rapidement tout son corps hors du lit. Maintenant, Sam avait envie de hurler, sentant le sol contre ses jambes inutiles, qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger.

_ Bordel, grogna Dean, peut-être sous l'effort.

Il tira son frère sur une distance qui lui parut interminable, et dépassait, du moins aux yeux de Sam, largement les murs de la chambre. Son bras gauche était toujours serré contre sa poitrine, et ses jambes dérapaient chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'en servir.

Enfin, le démon le laissa tomber par terre, sur un carrelage, qu'il palpa du bout des doigts de sa main libre.

_ Allez, Sammy, ramène-toi, ordonna Dean.

Il aurait dû savoir que Sam en serait incapable. Une éternité qu'il n'avait pas marché, et il avait eu les jambes brisées et abîmées à plusieurs reprises entre temps.

Le chasseur ne réagit pas, restant affalé sur le carrelage là où son frère l'avait laissé. Un bras puissant agrippa son épaule, et la tira d'un coup sec, lui déboîtant probablement l'articulation au passage. Il gémit, et tomba la tête la première. Il sentit son nez exploser en une gerbe de sang, comme toujours, son arcade sourcilière se fendre d'un coup sec, et son poignet se tordre.

Il était dans quelque chose, qui, au toucher, ressemblait à une baignoire.

_ T'es dégueulasse, grommela Dean pour lui-même. J'ai mes limites, quand même.

Effondré sur le ventre dans une baignoire vide. Il avait peur de ce que ça signifiait.

Rapidement, les mains de son frère le déshabillèrent, le laissant nu et tremblant, incapable de se relever. Même si Dean n'avait pas été là, il aurait été incapable de s'enfuir. Il était pitoyable.

L'eau chaude qui coula sur sa peau lui fit plus de mal que de bien. Trop chaude, se glissant dans toutes ses plaies, et mille fois pire, ses brûlures. Les doigts de Dean sur son corps ne lui firent pas de bien non plus.

Parcourant presque chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau, il frotta vigoureusement.

Sam retint son envie de lui dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais enlever toute la crasse. Elle était profondément en lui, cette saleté, et nulle part ailleurs.

* * *

Dean fit tomber Sam sur le ventre. Incapable de se rattraper, sa main droite étant blessée, et la gauche attachée, il s'attendit à la douleur. Au lieu de ça, il tomba sur un lit.

_ Lève le bras droit, Sam. Tout de suite.

Désorienté, le chasseur ne chercha même pas à protester. Immédiatement, sa main fut attaché à la tête de lit. Mais ce n'était pas son lit. Il le savait. A force d'y être, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Non, celui-ci était propre, et plus grand.

Et il était sur le ventre. Dean n'avait pas peur qu'il parvienne à s'étouffer avec son oreiller ou une quelconque connerie du genre ?

_ Depuis que Crowley m'en a parlé, je n'arrête pas d'y penser, Sammy, si tu savais…

La voix rauque de son frère le fit tressaillir. Il était installé dans le creux de son dos, et lui murmurait à l'oreille. Le système d'alarme du chasseur se mit en branle : Crowley n'avait jamais de bonnes idées. En tout cas, elles n'étaient pas bonnes si Dean en était enchanté.

Sam frissonna, et ne s'aperçut qu'à cet instant qu'il était toujours nu.

Il se sentit devenir livide.

Dean n'y avait peut-être jamais pensé, ou peut-être n'y avait-il accordé aucune importance, mais Sam, lui avait eu le loisir de penser à toutes les choses horribles que son frère pouvait lui faire.

Le viol, il y avait déjà pensé à de nombreuses reprises.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, pas vrai ?

Il entendit le bruit de fermeture éclair… ou de braguette. Resta silencieux, tâchant de respirer calmement, de penser à tout sauf ça, comme si Dean pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

Rien n'y faisait, il sentait la peur faire son chemin dans sa poitrine, et il faillit s'étouffer.

Il ne devait rien montrer. Surtout, ne rien montrer.

Le poids de son frère quitta son dos.

Sam s'accorda un bref instant de soulagement, avant qu'il ne le sente sur ses cuisses blessées, et incapable de soutenir une telle charge.

Le premier gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_ Écarte les cuisses, Sammy.

Même si Sam en avait été physiquement capable, sa peur l'en aurait empêchée, et ce fut la main brutale de Dean qui l'y obligea.

Les lèvres dures de son frère s'écrasèrent sur sa nuque dans un simulacre de baiser.

_ N-non, supplia-t-il. Je t'en prie, Dean…

Un bras dur se glissa sous son ventre, appuyant sur un bon milliard de plaie ouvertes ou en voie de cicatrisation, et l'obligeant à relever le bassin, s'appuyant à moitié sur ses genoux, ce qui là encore, lui fit un mal de chien.

_ Dean, haleta Sam comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres.

Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi terrifié. Non… Dean ne pouvait pas lui faire ça…

_ Je t'en supplie, Dean !

Sa voix se brisa. Il n'avait jamais pleuré _avant_ la souffrance. Pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il faisait, sanglotant comme un enfant. Il s'étouffait à moitié dans l'oreiller.

 _Dean ne lui ferait pas ça._

 _Dean ne lui ferait pas ça._

 _Dean ne lui ferait pas ça._

 _Dean ne lui ferait pas ça._

 _DeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasç_ _aDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpas çaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasçaDeanneluiferaitpasça_

Les ongles de la main droite de Dean s'enfoncèrent dans sa hanche gauche, en plein sur un hématome violet, le ramenant à la réalité. Un énième cri s'échappa de sa gorge, semblant amuser son frère.

_ Prépare-toi, petit frère, ça risque de faire un peu mal…

Dean avait toujours aimé les euphémismes.

_ Mais tu es tellement bandant, quand tu es comme ça, petit frère…

Dean avait toujours aimé s'écouter parler. Sam aurait presque préféré qu'il en finisse au plus vite. Ou au contraire, il savourait chaque seconde qui n'était pas de la souffrance. Il ignorait ce qui lui arrivait… Son cerveau semblait émettre quantité de signaux contradictoires.

_ Crowley croyait que je l'avais déjà fait, tu vois… Rapport à la pelle que je t'ai roulé l'autre fois, quand il était là. Mais je n'y avais jamais pensé… Après tout, tu étais mon frère.

Et là, plus que la douleur, plus que la menace, cette phrase creva le cœur de Sam. Il s'effondra, relâchant tout ses muscles, pleurant comme un bébé.

 _Tu étais mon frère._

L'emploi du passé.

Mais, brutalement, sans laisser à Sam le temps de se laisser aller, Dean employa son bras droit, toujours sous le ventre de son frère, pour lui relever le bassin, et cogner ses cuisses et ses fesses avec ses hanches.

La douleur lui déchira les reins, le fit hurler.

C'était pire que tout.

Pire que son frère qui ne se considérait plus comme tel.

Pire que toutes les souffrances qu'il avait du endurer jusque là.

Pire que la Cage.

Pire que toute sa vie de merde.

Et pendant ce temps, son frère gémissait d'une voix rauque, poussait des grognements de plaisir, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa hanche gauche, tandis que les doigts de sa main gauche trouvaient sa gorge, et serraient.

Le cri rauque de Sam s'acheva par manque d'air. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, dévalaient son menton, et trouvaient leur chemin bloqué par la main de Dean. Il déglutit, puis tenta d'inspirer, son corps ne se satisfaisant pas du peau d'oxygène qu'il réussissait à avaler.

La main de Dean qui lui agrippait la hanche quitta sa position initiale pour entourer le membre de Sam. Le chasseur ne pleurait même plus, seuls des sanglots secs agitaient sa poitrine.

_ Non, répétait-il en continu, comme si cela empêcherait Dean de continuer. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non…

La main de Dean se resserra sur son pénis, assez pour lui faire mal, le faire à nouveau crier, abandonnant momentanément sa litanie de « non ».

_ Même si tu parviens à t'en sortir, Sammy… grogna Dean. A chaque fois que tu baiseras, tu sentiras ma bite dans ton cul, et ma main sur ta queue… Et c'est le genre de souvenirs que tu n'oublieras pas, je peux te le jurer.

La douleur cuisante dans ses fesses, son bassin et son entrejambe suffisait à Sam pour qu'il le croie.

Et ce sentiment d'humiliation… Jamais, songea-t-il, ses larmes coulant à nouveau, il ne pourrait s'en décoller.

La sueur qui exsudait du corps de Dean venait se coller dans son dos, sur lequel son frère était à moitié allongé.

Sam ferma les yeux.

Il avait mal partout.

Son corps, ses os, ses muscles.

Son cœur.

Il allait vomir le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

Il sentait le bassin de Dean cogner contre ses fesses, et au vu des cris rauques qu'il poussait, il était au septième ciel.

Le chasseur tenta de ne plus bouger, afin d'atténuer la douleur. Comme si ça pouvait être aussi simple. La douleur la plus importante ne provenait même pas de son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'une digue avait craqué dans sa tête.

Une évidence qui aurait du lui apparaître depuis longtemps résonnait en boucle dans son esprit.

 _Dean n'est plus ton frère._

 _Dean n'est plus ton frère._

 _Dean n'est plus ton frère._

 _Dean n'est plus ton frère._

_ Tu n'es pas mon frère… sanglota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ce dernier ne du pas l'entendre car, poussant un long cri, il jouit.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux, et enfonça sa tête dans son bras, tentant d'étouffer les bruits que produisait Dean, la douleur, tout. Tentant de tout oublier, de passer à autre chose. Tentant de disparaître pour toujours.

* * *

Castiel faisait les cent pas. Claire s'était enfin endormie. Comme il l'aurait fait pour une enfant, il restait tous les soirs avec elle depuis plus de deux mois. Elle ne s'endormait plus le soir, faisait des cauchemars toute la nuit, et se réveilla avant le lever du jour.

De l'époque où elle était une adolescente, ne restait que trois personnes. L'ange Castiel et Dean et Sam Winchester.

Alors apprendre que le second avait tué le troisième, pour qui il avait été auparavant prêt à donner sa vie, l'avait plutôt traumatisée.

Lui n'en avait rien montré, mais la nouvelle l'avait détruit.

Dean avait fini par le faire. Elliot Jones avait été clair.

Sam était mort.

Définitivement mort.

Une larme importune perla au coin de son œil gauche. Il l'essuya d'un geste sec.

C'était de sa faute. Ça ne pouvait être que de sa faute.

Il avait coupé les ponts. Petit à petit, il l'avait laissé tomber.

Claire grandissait, vieillissait, et il avait eu besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas trop de tendances autodestructrices. Alors, il avait laissé tomber Sam. L'avait appelé de moins en moins souvent, se souciant peu du fait que lui ne répondait qu'une fois sur deux, et avait chaque fois une voix plus fatiguée, moins combative.

Jusqu'au jour où il n'avait plus rappelé.

Maintenant, Sam était mort.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Essayant de passer outre son chagrin, il sortit de la chambre de Claire, et répondit d'une voix morne :

_ Allô ?

_ Castiel, tu ne respire pas la joie de vivre, dis-moi, mon ami !

_ Si tu appelle, c'est que tu es au courant, pas vrai, Crowley ? coupa l'ange. Tu le sais aussi…

_ A propos de Sam ?

Castiel n'eut pas le courage de répondre. Il ferma les yeux. Tenta une fois de plus de se souvenir de la voix de Sam.

_ Qui t'a mis au courant ? demanda Crowley après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Elliot Jones. Un gamin…

_ Je ne savais pas que Dean mettait des gamins dans la confidence. Tu le sauve quand, du coup ?

Castiel déglutit plusieurs fois. Qu'est-ce que le démon venait de dire ?

_ Sau-sauver qui ?

Il maudit le bredouillement, la peur et la tristesse perceptible dans sa voix.

_ Bah Sam, triple buse, qui tu veux sauver d'autre ?

_ Sam est mort, Crowley…

_ Quoi ?!

Le hurlement inquiet du démon résonna dans ses oreilles.

_ Mais quand ? Pourquoi ?! Dean n'en avait pas l'intention ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Y a plus de sept ans… murmura l'ange.

Cette fois, ce fut Crowley qui tarda à répondre. Enfin, il lâcha :

_ Écoute bien, Castiel, je ne le répéterais jamais. Sam Winchester est vivant. Il est enfermé au 3124 de la Ve avenue de la ville de New Hope, en Georgie.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu... En tout cas, ce chapitre s'est écrit tout seul pour moi ! En deux heures, tout était bouclé. Du coup, dans le prochain chapitre, je vous promet un Sammy heureux, sauvé par Castiel, de la gentillesse, de l'amour, et même des licornes ! Non, c'est pas vrai. Faut pas imaginer un Sam heureux dans cette fiction, de toute façon !

A la prochaine ^^


	8. Chapitre 7

Ce que vous attendiez toutes. La libération de Sammy ! (il était temps). Mais ne vous croyez pas débarrassé de Dean trop vite ^^

* * *

Sam restait immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Une statue de cire aurait eu l'air plus vivante.

Parfois, des cris, de la douleur, le sortait de sa transe. Il apercevait Dean, qui le frappait, hurlait, pétait les plombs. Il attendait une réaction de son petit frère.

Le démon avait tout essayé, de la douceur la plus excessive à la douleur la plus intense.

Oh, Sam criait. Il pleurait de douleur, se débattait et avait encore plus mal quand il employait un membre abîmé par la torture. Mais les traits de son visage restaient vides. Sans émotion. Ce n'étaient que des réflexes de survie.

Les seuls moments où Dean parvenait encore à percer sa carapace, c'était durant ce moment où il l'emmenait se laver. Durant les instants où l'eau touchait la peau du chasseur, ses yeux verts s'écarquillaient de terreur à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, dévoilant des dents plus si blanches, plus si droites, et la plupart du temps, il tentait de vomir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'eau.

Et puis, il le sortait de la baignoire, et les coups de poings, de pieds de l'humain étaient plus combatifs, menés par la peur et l'énergie du désespoir. Et les larmes qu'il laissait couler étaient réelles. De l'horreur, de la terreur, de la douleur. Du sang, de la sueur.

Dean aimait ce cocktail explosif. Alors quand il s'agissait de tout ces ingrédients, appartenant à Sammy, ça le faisait bander presque sur le coup.

Sam ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'y penser.

C'était ça que Dean ignorait.

L'esprit du chasseur était son meilleur bourreau.

Quand il était immobile, silencieux, réfugié au fond de sa tête parce que l'extérieur était trop dur à gérer, ce n'était pas du répit.

C'était une nouvelle torture.

Il entendait les cris rauques de Dean, résonnant dans ses oreilles

Il sentait tous les muscles de Dean contre son dos, l'arrière de ses cuisses.

En lui.

Et il sentait la saleté invisible qui couvrait son corps. Sa peau, qu'il avait envie de frotter, de lacérer avec les ongles jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Ses cheveux, qu'il voulait couper, arracher, que son démon de frère semblait tant aimer, au point de glisser ses mains dedans quand il jouissait.

Mais cette saleté n'était pas qu'à la surface. Elle parcourait ses veines, ses muscles, ses os, ses organes. Il avait du sang de démon dans les veines. Environ cinquante pour cent de son patrimoine génétique, il le partageait avec Dean. Il était comme Dean. Certes, il lui manquait les yeux noirs, mais il était comme lui. Un monstre.

Sam aurait aimé ne plus être lui.

Il aurait aimé ne plus être rien du tout.

* * *

Sam et Dean échangèrent un long regard. Correction : Dean fixa Sam dans les yeux un long moment, pendant que ce dernier, enfermé dans sa torture intérieure, ne réagissait pas, essayant de se concentrer sur la réalité plutôt que sur les souvenirs que lui envoyait son esprit.

_ Hey, Sammy !

Douceur, aujourd'hui, analysa machinalement son esprit, mais aussitôt, l'attention de Sam fut renvoyée dans les odieuses rétrospectives.

_ Comment tu vas, aujourd'hui ?

Pas de réponse. Il n'y en avait jamais.

_ Sam, réponds, bordel de merde !

La gentillesse forcée venait de laisser la place à la colère. Après quelques imprécations, Dean lui fêla trois côtes à l'aide de deux coups de poings vigoureux, puis l'étouffa presque jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Comme toujours, le corps de Sam se débattit.

Comme toujours, l'esprit de Sam resta coincé dans ses souvenirs.

Il aurait préféré sentir la douleur.

Pas un mot construit ne sortit de sa bouche.

Plus de suppliques.

Plus de provocations.

Son corps vide de tout sentiment leva la tête vers Dean pour croiser son regard. Dans ses prunelles vertes, il pouvait déceler de la colère, mais également de la peur.

Peur d'avoir cassé son jouet.

Peur d'avoir perdu son frère.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Sam aurait espéré que ce soit la deuxième hypothèse.

Sa froide logique lui expliqua immédiatement que c'était la première, et il la cru. Parce que c'était le cas.

_ Sammy, toi et moi on va faire un truc. Je vais me casser disons… Deux semaines. C'est beaucoup deux semaines. Pendant ce temps, tu vas te remettre de cette connerie, et quand je reviendrais, tu crieras comme avant. Tu pleurnicheras, tu me suppliera de te tuer, de ne pas te faire de mal, et tout.

C'était presque du désespoir qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Dean.

Il resta silencieux. Comme toujours.

Une fois de plus, les lèvres de Dean se posèrent sur celles de Sam. Pour la première fois, avec douceur. Comme pour sceller un contrat. Il serait caduc : Sam n'avait plus d'âme à vendre.

* * *

Sam avait les yeux fermés quand il entendit le bruit à côté de lui. Les deux semaines étaient-elles déjà écoulées ? Ou Dean en avait-il eu marre avant ?

Il entrouvrit l'œil droit, d'où provenait le bruit, et aperçut à travers ses cils, le démon en train de changer la perfusion.

Trop intelligent.

Il ne mourrait pas de sitôt, apparemment.

Sam avait toujours cru que quand les gens n'étaient ni morts ni vivants, ils étaient forcément des vampires, anges, démons, monstres et autres horribles choses qu'il chassait à l'époque.

Il s'était trompé.

On pouvait avoir un cœur qui battait, n'être ni vivant, ni mort, ne même plus être humain, et tout de même exister.

L'exemple en était avec lui.

* * *

Sam se réveilla. Pas de sursaut, cette fois. Il ouvrit les yeux, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Il y avait cet instant de répit, entre le moment où il se réveillait, et celui où son esprit l'obligeait à replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Mais tout son être fut soudain stoppé dans ces moments du quotidien.

Ce n'était pas Dean qui l'avait réveillé en ouvrant la porte.

Il rêvait.

L'homme qui avait ouvert la porte, et qui s'avançait à présent dans la pièce, était de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés, comme s'il sortait du lit. Son trench-coat beige était ouvert, et dévoilait toujours la même chemise, toujours la même cravate. Il était le même qu'à leur première rencontre.

Sam rêvait, il le savait.

Il avait déjà pensé un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il viendrait le sauver. Dans ses scénarios favoris, c'était Dean qui venait, mais l'ange était son numéro deux. Après venait Crowley, c'était dire à quel point il était désespéré.

Il vit le visage de l'ange se crisper.

_ Sam… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sam ne dit rien. Son cœur ne battait pas plus vite.

Il savait qu'il rêvait.

Le meilleur moyen de ne plus avoir de faux-espoirs était d'ignorer ce rêve stupide.

Il tourna la tête, ferma les yeux.

Il ne sortirait jamais de cette chambre.

* * *

Castiel était dissimulé derrière la maison, tâchant de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un piège. Crowley en était capable, après tout. Il y resta plusieurs jours, cachant ses pouvoirs du mieux possible, observant les allées et venues de Dean.

Cette maison était comme toutes les autres, dans un des nombreux petits villages qui vivaient privés de technologies avancées telles que les iLentille, ou autres dernières innovations, se contentant des appareils préhistoriques tels qu'ordinateurs, téléphones, ou encore tablettes.

Une jolie maisonnette de plein pied, avec un joli jardinet possédant même un parterre de fleurs. Pas exactement le genre d'endroit où il aurait cherché Dean.

Il attendit exactement huit jours, cachés où il était, afin de connaître les habitudes de Dean. Ce ne fut que le neuvième jour qu'il entra dans la maison, un quart d'heure après le départ du démon.

Là encore, à l'intérieur, tout était normal. Ancienne cuisine, fonctionnant à l'électricité. Idem pour la salle de bain. Le démon devait avoir le mal de son temps.

Un détail attira l'attention de Castiel : le sang dans la baignoire. Dean s'était-il blessé, ou était-ce le sang de quelqu'un d'autre ? De Sam ?

Mais pas la moindre preuve d'un autre occupant dans le reste de la maison.

Le lit était défait, et des traces de sperme maculaient les draps. L'aîné des Winchester avait toujours aimé les femmes, et manifestement, le fait d'être un démon ne changeait pas les choses.

L'ange commençait à être agacé. Crowley lui avait-il menti ? Très vite, sa colère se changea en inquiétude : Dean avait-il finalement tué Sam ?

Il retourna dans la cuisine, ouvrit les placards. Dans le congélateur, il trouva des poches de plasma et d'une solution transparente. Si son cœur avait battu selon ses émotions, celui de Castiel aurait accéléré. Dean n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il le gardait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se représenta la maison, d'abord de dehors, puis de l'intérieur. Quelque chose clochait. Il y avait un espace qui n'était occupé par rien.

L'ange mit quelques instants à comprendre, et ouvrit l'armoire, poussant les vestes et les chemises sur les cintres. Et derrière se dessina…

Une porte.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement, soulagé de ne rencontrer aucune résistance.

Rien ne l'avait préparé au spectacle qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

La pièce était petite, mais vide à l'exception d'un lit.

Un lit dans lequel reposait quelqu'un qu'il avait connu un jour.

L'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Si Castiel n'avait pas su de qui il s'agissait, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas reconnu.

Une barbe d'une quinzaine de jours, des cheveux en bataille, des traits tirés, le regard vide d'un zombie.

L'ange ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

Depuis combien de temps Sam était-il ici ?

Son regard vert le toisa – lui passa dessus sans le voir.

_ Sam…

Et le chasseur tourna la tête.

Castiel en fut presque heureux. Il ne pourrait pas voir ses larmes.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Sam. Pas le Sam Winchester qu'il avait connu.

Je suis désolé, avait-il envie de crier. Il était prêt à supplier son pardon. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

À pas lents, il s'approcha du lit. Sam ne réagit pas.

_ Dean reviendra d'ici une demi-heure, articula Castiel, se fichant de parler dans le vide. Je vais te détacher, d'accord ?

Aucune réponse. Une larme coula de l'œil gauche de Castiel.

Il devait se reprendre. Rapidement, il défit les nœuds trop serrés qui entravaient le poignet droit de Sam. Pas une réaction. Son bras ne bougea pas, comme s'il était toujours attaché.

Ce fut en se penchant que Castiel eut droit à un aperçu sanglant des tortures que Dean avait infligé à son frère. Le corps de Sam était nu, et couvert de cicatrices et blessures en tout genre. Ses pieds n'avaient plus d'ongles. Ses jambes étaient déformées, et…

Il tressaillit. Des clous dépassaient des cuisses autrefois fermes et musclées de Sam.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à du sentimentalisme.

Il ne pourrait jamais soigner tout ça d'un coup. Plutôt que de gâcher bêtement son énergie et se retrouver désarmé si Dean revenait en avance, Castiel glissa ses bras sous le corps inerte de Sam, tentant de ne toucher aucune plaie, ce qui était impossible. Pour ça, il aurait fallu ne pas toucher Sam.

Il le souleva, ignorant les gémissements du chasseur :

_ Ce sera bientôt fini, promit-il à mi-voix. Je te le jure, Sam. Tout sera bientôt fini.

* * *

Dean rentra en sifflotant. Les deux dernière semaines avaient été longues, mais elles étaient enfin finies. Sam allait recommencer à gueuler, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était même carrément mieux s'il ne le voulait pas. Son instinct lui souffla que quelque chose clochait quand il trouva la porte ouverte. Immédiatement, son air désinvolte le quitta, et il entra, sur ses gardes.

_ Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! prévint-il d'une voix calme, sa main se refermant sur un couteau caché derrière le porte-manteau.

_ Si vous vous montrez, je ne porterais pas plainte, lança-t-il d'une voix douce.

Quelqu'un avait retourné sa maison, laissé tous les placards de la cuisine et de la chambre ouverts.

_ Enfin, disons que je ne vous tuerais pas, corrigea-t-il, laissant ressortir son côté démoniaque. Pas trop lentement, en tout cas…

Le congélateur était ouvert, et le tiroir réfrigéré contenant ce qu'il destinait à Sam l'était également.

Le cœur du démon s'accéléra. Quelqu'un était venu ici, avec la manifeste intention de trouver quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

Il se précipita vers l'armoire qui dissimulait la porte de la chambre de Sam, faillit hurler en voyant les cintres écartés.

À l'intérieur, la chambre était vide. La corde qui maintenant Sam attaché au lit était défaite.

_ Non ! hurla-t-il, assez fort pour se déchirer les cordes vocales. NOOOOOOOOOON !

Sam n'avait pas le droit de partir. Pas après huit ans passé ensemble. Pas après huit ans à s'habituer à lui, à ses provocations, à ses rires amers, à ses pleurs et à ses gémissements.

_ SAAAAAM ! cria-t-il.

Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Pas avec des jambes en vrac et une santé instable. Pas avec des envies suicidaires.

Pas tout seul.

Le démon se figea. Réfléchit. Employant chaque fibre de son pouvoir à vérifier si un autre être inhumain était entré dans cette pièce. Il décela la forte présence de Crowley, environ un mois et demi plus tôt. Et une ombre dissimulée, n'utilisant pas ses pouvoirs. Angélique.

Castiel.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le fils de pute allait payer. Et si jamais il décidait d'accorder à Sammy ce qu'il voulait… Son cœur se glaça d'effroi à cette idée. Il avait gardé Sam en vie, toutes ces années. C'était son boulot de grand frère. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé mourir.

Si jamais Castiel mettait fin aux souffrances de Sam… Des larmes de rage coulèrent des yeux verts de Dean. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Avec lui, Sam ne serait jamais mort. Il avait veillé sur Sam comme papa le lui avait demandé des siècles plus tôt, et il avait réussi ! Sammy était encore en vie !

Il frappa des deux poings contre le mur, sans en ressentir la moindre douleur. Il aurait presque aimé que ce soit le cas.

Castiel allait crever, et lui rendre son petit frère. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il avait toujours su que l'ange voulait se mettre entre eux, et avait presque failli réussir. D'abord proche de Dean, il s'était ensuite rapproché de Sam quand celui-ci faisait des recherches pour le guérir de la marque. Il avait manipulé son petit frère, lui avait dit que ce que Dean devenait n'était pas bien.

Ce qu'il était devenu était très bien, et si l'angelot manipulateur n'avait pas été là, Dean aurait eu bon espoir de rallier Sammy à sa cause. Un peu de son sang, un peu de sexe, un peu de sentiments, et il l'aurait tenu par les couilles. Ensuite, les frères Winchester auraient pu parcourir le monde ensemble, le mettre à feu et à sang, vivant enfin une vie libre et sans trop de dangers. Une vie heureuse.

Il en avait eu des projets pour Sam, mais Castiel avait tout gâché, avait plongé son frère du mauvais côté, celui des perdants, des « défenseurs du bien et blablabla ». Et à cause de ça, pour le garder avec lui, Dean était obligé de faire souffrir son petit frère. Pas que ça le gênait, au contraire, ça le faisait bander.

Mais, merde, l'avoir à ses côtés, consentant, avec des yeux noirs et un grand sourire, c'était encore plus sexy. Les deux démons auraient été les maîtres du monde.

_ Foutu connard, je vais te retrouver, et je vais te tuer. Et après je récupérerais Sammy. C'est mon Sammy, pauvre enfoiré, menaça-t-il pour lui-même. Il t'appartiendra jamais comme il m'a appartenu. Et si tu crois te débarrasser de moi comme ça, tu te trompe. Sam voudra me rejoindre. Il ne tiendra jamais sans moi. C'est sûr.

Oui, c'était certain.

Peut-être que Dean ne pouvait pas vivre sans son frère, mais l'inverse était également vrai. Peu importait combien Dean le blesserait. Sam aurait toujours besoin de Dean pour vivre.

* * *

Voilà... ça fait bizarre d'écrire du point de vue de Dean, mais j'aime bien ! D'une certaine manière, il se considère encore comme le frère de Sam, d'une façon étrange et malsaine ! En tout cas, j'aime bien ^^

Mais ne croyez pas que Sam s'en sortira comme ça...


	9. Chapitre 8

Et voilà. Un lent rétablissement pour le pauvre Sam, et ça craint un peu... Retour de Claire (parce que putain, je l'aime !)

* * *

Castiel était à bout. Ses forces s'amenuisaient au fil des jours. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'épuisement. Ça ne lui arriverait pas, il le savait, mais à ce rythme-là, c'était ce qui arriverait au corps immobile face à lui.

_ Allez, Sam, insista-t-il, espérant que l'humain l'entendrait. Mange au moins une bouchée…

Pas de réponse si ce n'était un regard vide, et des lèvres désespérément closes.

Trois jours que Sam n'avait ni mangé ni bu. Trois jours que Castiel l'avait sorti de sa chambre de torture, mais il doutait même que l'humain s'en soit aperçu.

_ Sam, répéta-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que possible. Allez, Sam, s'il te plaît…

Cette fois-ci, les prunelles vertes de Sam croisèrent bien les siens, conscients. Pourtant, le chasseur tourna la tête, et baissa les paupières.

Sentant la colère l'envahir peu à peu, épuisé par la situation, Castiel aboya :

_ Bordel, Sam Winchester, tu vas m'avaler cette assiette qu'on en finisse !

Il entendit distinctement le cœur de Sam s'accélérer, et il parut soudain avoir du mal à respirer. Dans ses yeux à nouveau ouverts, Castiel décela de la terreur.

_ Désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante. Mince, Sam, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… N'ai pas peur de moi, ajouta-t-il. Je t'en supplie, Sam, n'ai pas peur de moi…

Sam retourna à son immobilité, et Castiel ressentit une profonde envie de se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant.

_ Réagis, Sam… supplia-t-il, retenant des sanglots. S'il te plaît… Je n'en peux plus de ça… Dis juste quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

Quand Castiel quitta la pièce plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Sam n'avait pas bougé.

* * *

_ Allôôôôôô ? bailla longuement Claire en décrochant.

_ Je… je voulais pas t'obliger à rentrer là-dedans, balbutia Castiel d'une voix tremblante. Mais, je… j'ai besoin de ton aide, C-Claire…

Elle fut immédiatement réveillée, et se redressa dans son lit :

_ Castiel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Plus de deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui, si ce n'était un texto quelques jours plus tôt : « je vais bien. Te recontacterai plus tard. »

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide, répéta l'ange. Si tu veux bien…

_ Évidemment que je veux, répondit Claire. Où est-ce que tu es ?

Moins de deux heures plus tard, elle arrivait devant l'ancien bunker des Winchester :

_ Il n'y a pas de risques que Dean vienne ici ? interrogea-t-elle en fixant Castiel, qui était assis par terre au bord de la route.

_ Non, c'est un endroit trop évident pour qu'il y passe. Je… Quelqu'un a besoin de ton aide à l'intérieur, Claire. Juste… essaie de le faire manger et boire… Je… Moi j'y arrive plus…

_ J'y vais, murmura Claire, vaguement inquiète par l'état de Castiel. Toi, ça va ?

Il hocha la tête, et s'allongea, les bras en croix, fixant le ciel nuageux. Elle l'abandonna là, et entra dans le bunker, suivit les escaliers et arriva dans la pièce centrale, où trônaient un canapé et une télévision.

Et sur le canapé, se trouvait un homme, vaguement habillé d'un peignoir blanc sale, aux traits tirés et au teint cireux.

_ Hey… Bonjour, salua-t-elle en s'approchant, pour ne pas le surprendre. Je m'appelle Claire, je suis une amie de Castiel…

Pas de réaction de la part de l'homme. Elle se demanda comme l'ange l'avait connu. Dans tous les cas, il avait l'air d'avoir dégusté. Il était trop maigre, ses os saillaient, et il était couvert de cicatrices. Castiel avait du tenter de le soigner mais n'avait sans doute pas assez d'énergie. Seules ses longues jambes paraissaient plutôt en état, quoique elles aussi trop maigres, et sans un poil de muscle.

_ Castiel m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas mangé depuis quelques temps, reprit-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège de Cas', face à l'homme. Il faut manger, ce n'est pas bon de se laisser mourir de…

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et elle le reconnut. Ce fut ses yeux qui le trahirent. Les yeux verts qui lui rappelèrent immédiatement Sam. En lui brossant ses cheveux en bataille, et en lui faisant prendre une trentaine de kilos, peut-être qu'il redeviendrait un peu le colosse au cœur tendre qu'elle avait connu.

Il était censé être mort !

_ Sam !

Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle attrapa une de ses mains décharnées, la serra contre les siennes.

_ Je suis tellement contente de voir que tu vas bien… Que Dean ne t'a pas…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait dire, de toute façon, mais la réaction de Sam l'interrompit, la fit sursauter. À l'entente du nom de son frère, il l'avait regardé avec une telle horreur…

_ Sam… répéta-t-elle. Il n'est pas là… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais il n'est pas là.

Il remua. Avec difficulté, plia ses genoux, gémit. Claire l'aida, comme elle aurait aidé un enfant. Lentement, gémissement après gémissement, mouvement après mouvement, il replia ses jambes contre lui, entoura ses genoux de ses bras abîmés, et posa son front dessus. Recroquevillé comme un animal terrifié.

* * *

Claire était aussi épuisée que Castiel. Il la regarda se retourner dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Lui ne parvenait pas à la quitter des yeux.

_ Tu sais, murmura-t-elle finalement, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle ignorait tout. Castiel avait lâchement abandonné Sam pour veiller sur Claire, qui en avait beaucoup moins besoin que le chasseur.

_ Tu as réussi à lui parler ? demanda-t-il, passant outre son commentaire.

_ Non. Mais il m'entends, c'est sûr. Il suffit de le voir chaque fois que je parle de Dean.

_ Et il a mangé ?

La jeune femme mit plusieurs secondes à répondre, et par une question qui n'avait rien à voir :

_ J'ai vu des traces d'aiguille sur sa main droite et dans le creux de son coude… Il était drogué, tu crois ?

_ Peu de chances, répondit Castiel. Dean le voulait conscient.

_ Alors il était perfusé, Cas'… Et je commence à penser que c'est la bonne solution. Parce qu'encore quarante-huit heures comme ça, et ton sauvetage n'aura servi à rien.

_ On ne peut pas lui infliger ça après ce que Dean…

_ C'est pour son bien, Castiel, l'interrompit-elle. Le temps qu'il se remette. Quand il recommencera à manger, alors on pourra la lui enlever…

Le silence régna dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut Claire qui rompit à nouveau un silence qui commençait à être pesant.

_ Tu sais combien de temps Dean l'a gardé prisonnier ?

_ Non, répondit-il. Aucune idée. Un certain temps, je dirais… Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu de lui datent d'il y a huit ans…

_ Il n'aurait pas survécu aussi longtemps, commenta Claire à mi-voix.

Castiel se contenta d'opiner. Même les Winchester avaient leur limites.

* * *

Castiel se demanda quand il s'était endormi, et comment diable cela avait-il bien pu lui arriver, étant un ange, quand il fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un cri de Claire. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'un cri signifiait souvent une urgence.

_ Claire ?!

_ Sam n'est plus là ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

_ Quoi ?!

Il se leva, épousseta son trench-coat, et rejoignit la fille de son vaisseau dans le salon, où il put constater la même chose. Des traînées de sang un peu partout, l'assiette de purée qu'il essayait de faire manger à Sam depuis trois jours, brisée par terre, mais pas de Sam.

_ J'ai entendu un bruit, alors je me suis levée pour voir ce que c'était. Quand je suis arrivée, il n'y avait plus personne…

_ Quoi comme bruit ?

_ Un cri… On aurait dit un animal, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas… expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Dean ne pouvait pas les avoir trouvé, pas déjà. Si le démon les avait dénichés, ils seraient tous morts, du moins, Claire et lui le seraient, et Sam serait de retour sur sa table de torture.

Tout à coup, un bruit de verre brisé les fit tous deux sursauter. Claire tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir d'où venait le vacarme, qui avait été immédiatement suivi d'un cri rauque, mais Castiel, qui avait une ouïe surnaturelle, sut tout de suite d'où ça venait. Attrapant le poignet de Claire, il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

Un spectacle pitoyable les y attendait.

Sam était debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, s'appuyant d'une main contre le lavabo. Le miroir était brisé et couvert de sang, tout comme les mains du chasseur, et sa tête. Difficile de dire avec quoi il l'avait frappé, son crâne, ou sa main droite. Et dans le lavabo, des touffes de cheveux bruns. Il en avait encore une dans la main.

_ Bon Dieu, murmura Claire.

L'humain n'avait pas du les voir, car serrant son poing droit, il continuait à pleurer comme un enfant en regardant le miroir sur lequel s'imprimait à présent une étrange toile d'araignée. Puis, ses doigts pliés en serres, il dirigea sa main vers sa tête, enfonçant les ongles dans son crâne, arrachant autant de cheveux qu'ils le pouvait.

_ Tu n'es plus là ! hurla-t-il au miroir brisé. Je fais comme je veux, tu n'es plus là, tu vois !

Ce fut le front du chasseur qui heurta le miroir, avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber au sol, son menton cognant durement le lavabo. Dans un geste presque compulsif, il continuait à s'arracher des cheveux, et Castiel comprit très vite que le sang qui maculait la tête de Sam venait de son cuir chevelu à vif.

_ Sam…

Ce fut Claire qui s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme, et qui lui attrapa doucement les poignets.

_ Arrête ça, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu te fais du mal, c'est tout…

Il ne tenta pas de se dégager, ne semblant même pas les voir.

_ Sam, répéta-t-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux. Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît…

Toujours pas de réaction.

_ Je devrais en profiter pour finir de le soigner, intervint Castiel.

Claire hocha la tête. Le peu qu'elle apercevait des épaules et des bras de Sam lui semblait assez mal en poing, et elle ne parlait même pas des nouvelles blessures qu'il s'était lui-même infligées.

Castiel allait poser deux doigts sur son front quand Sam se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Claire, et attrapa à son tour son poignet, rivant son regard vert dans le sien :

_ Non, prononça-t-il d'une voix grave.

_ Sam, tu es sûr que…

Il secoua lentement la tête, et répondit :

_ Je veux les sentir cicatriser… Toutes…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais le contenu était clair. Sam avait besoin de sentir guérir de lui-même les blessures provoquées par Dean. Castiel croisa les prunelles inquiètes de Claire, et l'interrogea du regard. C'était elle l'infirmière, après tout. Elle hésita presque une minute avant de hocher la tête. Castiel s'éloigna d'un pas, et le bras de Sam retomba, alors que son regard était à nouveau dans le vague.

_ Sam…

Plus de réactions. Comme si, épuisé par ces soudains efforts, Sam était replongé dans sa transe.

_ Il ne te répondra plus avant un bon moment, lâcha Claire à voix basse. Cas'…

_ Il n'a pas voulu que je guérisse ses blessures…

_ C'est malsain, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Il veut sentir qu'il triomphe sur Dean, parce que son corps va se remettre de ce qu'il lui a fait subir…

_ C'est tant mieux. S'il triomphe sur Dean, je veux dire.

_ Ça le serait, si ça n'entraînait pas des comportements comme ça…

Elle désigna le miroir.

_ Dean ne voulait pas qu'il ait les cheveux courts, ou j'imagine qu'il devait aimer ses cheveux. Alors Sam s'en débarrasse, de la pire des manières. Dans le sang et la douleur, pour prouver à Dean qu'il n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur lui. Si c'est comme ça qu'il réfléchit, alors tous ses actes se feront en fonction de Dean. Et il ne pourra jamais l'oublier.

_ Merde, jura Castiel entre ses dents. Je dois le guérir, alors ?

Elle secoua la tête :

_ Mauvaise idée. Mais je crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour qu'il se sente mieux…

* * *

Sam commençait à comprendre. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un rêve. Peut-être Castiel était-il vraiment là, avec lui. Il sentait de manière très réaliste, l'un de ses bras dans son dos, alors qu'il le manipulait comme une marionnette. On l'assit sur une chaise.

Castiel s'agenouilla face à lui, et tenta de lui sourire. Sam voyait bien la tristesse et la peur derrière ce sourire :

_ Claire va arranger les choses, d'accord ?

Il ignorait qui était la fameuse Claire. Si c'était un rêve, il pouvait s'en foutre totalement. Si ce n'en était pas un, il pouvait sans doute faire confiance au jugement de Castiel.

Puis il entendit un bruit de ciseaux, et tout son être se glaça.

Oui, il avait rêvé. Il allait se réveiller, c'était le jour où Dean lui coupait les cheveux et lui rasait la barbe. Puis s'amusait, toujours avec les mêmes ciseaux.

_ Hé ! Hé, du calme, Sam ! s'exclama Castiel en serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Regarde-moi dans les yeux… Reste avec moi, d'accord… ?

Il allait se réveiller. Sam ferma les yeux, pria toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait de rester dans ce rêve, de ne jamais se réveiller.

_ Sam !

Les interjections de l'ange l'empêchaient de réfléchir.

Il n'en voulait plus, de l'espoir ! Il avait assez donné ! Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Toujours espérer, toujours être déçu. Toujours penser à Dean, toujours souffrir.

Deux mains calleuses se posèrent sur ses joues, et le regard azur se riva dans le sien.

_ Tout va bien, articula Castiel. Claire et moi voulons t'aider, rien de plus.

_ Empêche-le de bouger la tête, ordonna une voix féminine, musicale. Je ne suis pas une pro, alors si en plus il remue, ce sera un massacre.

Les mains de Castiel se firent un peu plus dures, mais sans pour autant lui faire mal. Juste pour l'immobiliser. Et les ciseaux firent leur œuvre. Du coin de l'œil, Sam pouvait voir les mèches brunes tomber par terre. Elles étaient plus longues que d'habitude. Trop longues. Les ciseaux coupaient trop près de son crâne.

_ Pousse-toi, s'il te plaît, demanda la même voix de femme à Castiel, en se penchant à côté de lui. Bon, je passe à devant… C'est un peu bizarre, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Il rencontra le même regard bleu que celui de Castiel, mais sur un visage plus doux, plus clair, en forme de cœur. Elle lui présenta les ciseaux avec un petit sourire, et reprit son œuvre devant lui.

_ C'est bien, commenta Castiel, sans lâcher les mains de Sam. Ça a l'air droit, en tout cas…

Elle se recula un peu, et grimaça. Manifestement, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait.

_ Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bien, répondit-elle pourtant.

Elle lui tendit un miroir, et voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun geste pour l'attraper, lui désigna son reflet :

_ Tu veux que je passe à la tondeuse, ou pas ?

Il tressaillit un peu face à son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt courts, avec quelques endroits chauves, à vif, et il avait une barbe.

_ Je vais te raser aussi, promit-elle en voyant l'attention qu'il portait au bas de son visage. Pour la tondeuse, c'est comme tu veux…

 _Les mains de Dean se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, tirèrent violemment alors qu'il jouissait._

Le souffle de Sam s'accéléra.

_ Oui, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Rase tout… Je veux plus rien… Rase tout… Tout…

L'espace d'un instant, la fille – sans doute Claire – et Castiel cessèrent de le dévisager pour se regarder. S'il avait été dans son état normal, Sam aurait sans doute pu déchiffrer le message qu'ils venaient de se faire passer, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_ Bien sûr, se contenta de répondre Claire en allait chercher un rasoir et de la mousse à raser.

Le rasoir fut de trop pour Sam. Les souvenirs fusèrent en masse. Rasoir. Une des armes préférées de Dean. La seule qu'il avait déjà utilisé lorsqu'il le baisait. Les seules traces laissées sur son dos avaient été à ce moment-là… Son frère avait aimé voir le sang couler pendant qu'il jouissait.

Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par ses souvenirs. Ç'avait été une des premières choses qu'il avait appris des siècles auparavant, à Stanford. La pire torture se situait dans la tête de la victime et nulle part ailleurs.

« Bordel de Dieu… Petit frère, tu es tellement bandant... » « Tu ne pourrais pas être plus sexy que quand tu te débats et que tu hurles » « Un putain de cul qui ne demande qu'à être baisé... »

Les remarques de Dean hurlant dans son cerveau, Sam se laissa aller… Se laissa entraîner dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

Claire et Castiel se regardèrent à nouveau. Ils avaient tous deux clairement vu le moment où Sam avait abandonné la lutte. Ce moment, où Claire était revenue avec le rasoir.

_ C'est horrible, déclara-t-elle à mi-voix, et l'ange hocha la tête.

_ Mais il progresse, non ? Il t'a parlé. Une phrase complète. Il savait ce qui se passait…

Claire savait que Castiel s'accrochait à ses espoirs, mais elle se devait de mettre les choses au clair. Il y avait des choses qu'elle avait vu, des choses qu'elle savait.

_ Castiel… N'espère pas… N'espère pas retrouver le Sam Winchester que tu as connu…

Dans beaucoup de cas de torture, souvent minimes, les gens changeaient. Radicalement. Plus renfermés, plus apeurés.

Et le cas de Sam était loin d'être minime. Voyant son regard un peu perplexe, un peu inquiet, elle clarifia :

_ Son frère l'a torturé, Castiel. Pas n'importe qui. Son protecteur, presque… son âme sœur. Alors… tu ne peux pas t'attendre à le retrouver… Même s'il se remet… Sam ne sera plus jamais le même.

* * *

Une Claire réaliste face à un Cas' idéaliste ! Vous êtes de quel côté ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Sam se remet lentement. Très lentement. Quant à Dean, il a la ferme intention de le retrouver ^^ je vous laisse voir ça !

* * *

Castiel avait envie de se boucher les oreilles. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devait savoir. IL NE VOULAIT PAS SAVOIR. IL AVAIT BESOIN DE SAVOIR.

Les mots sortaient de la bouche de Sam, précipités, d'une horrible précision, avec un nombre incalculable de détails racontés d'une voix neutre qui rendait l'histoire plus terrible encore.

Parfois, il pleurait. Parfois, il s'arrêtait brusquement pendant plusieurs minutes, accordant à Castiel un répit inespéré. Et il continuait encore, reprenant son histoire là où il l'avait interrompue.

Claire écoutait aussi, la plupart du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme sans prévenir, épuisée, d'un sommeil peu réparateur et empli de cauchemars.

Trois semaines s'était écoulées depuis que l'ange avait sauvé Sam, et il regrettait presque le silence des deux premières semaines, où le chasseur avait peut-être prononcé en tout et pour tout une quinzaine de mots.

Et tout à coup, un matin où Claire venait le raser comme elle le faisait tous les jours, et lui donner à manger, il avait ouvert la bouche et prononcé d'une voix rauque :

« je voulais en finir définitivement. J'avais appelé Dean pour qu'il me tue. »

Et depuis les mots s'enchaînaient, sans fin. Sam dormait encore moins que Claire, et pourtant Dieu seul savait combien il en avait besoin. À la fin d'une phrase, il fermait les yeux, et Castiel savourait la demi-heure, parfois l'heure de répit qui lui était accordée. Il veillait sur leur sommeil, puis écoutait toutes les tortures que Sam avait subies.

Dans les mots du chasseur, il y avait un terme qui l'interpellait. « l'Événement ». Il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était. Il sentait bien l'importance que ça avait pour l'humain, celui-ci situant la chronologie de sa torture en deux axes. Avant et après l'Événement. Avant et après « Ça ».

Quand il avait donné la date à laquelle il avait appelé Dean pour la dernière fois, juste avant de se faire enfermer, Castiel avait eu un vertige, et Claire, elle, s'était enfermée dans les toilettes pour pleurer.

Huit ans.

Dean avait enfermé Sam pendant huit ans. Il s'était amusé avec lui pendant huit putains d'années !

Il se concentra à nouveau sur les paroles du chasseur, reprenant le fil.

_ Crowley lui a téléphoné. Il était en train de m'ouvrir le ventre avec un couteau à découper la viande.

Bientôt Castiel n'en pourrait plus. Mais ce que Sam avait subi, il devait bien pouvoir l'entendre, non ?

* * *

Sam dormait. Enfin. Claire et Castiel échangèrent un regard soulagé. Le chasseur se fichait que quelqu'un l'écoute ou pas, il parlait dans le vide, pour lui-même, mais eux se sentaient obligés d'écouter tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

_ Pourquoi il fait ça ? demanda Castiel d'une voix cassée.

Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui avait parlé toute la journée, au contraire.

_ Il a besoin de faire sortir tout ce que Dean lui a fait subir, expliqua doucement Claire, pour ne pas réveiller Sam. Même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne solution…

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse, Claire ? J'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il fait depuis qu'il est revenu n'est pas la bonne chose pour guérir !

_ Je n'en sais rien ! s'enflamma la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir. Peut-être que tout simplement il ne peut pas guérir, Castiel !

Le silence s'abattit soudain, alors qu'elle plaquait une main sur sa bouche, s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils se dévisagèrent, et finalement, elle le regarda d'un air désolé.

_ Castiel, ça fait huit ans qu'il est torturé par un connard sans cœur qui le connaît dans les moindres détails ! reprit Claire. Il y a énormément de chances que Sam ne s'en remette jamais !

_ Sam s'en remettra ! Il s'est remis de la Cage, il s'est remis des épreuves !

_ Mais Dean était à ses côtés, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta d'adoucir. Il était toujours à ses côtés. Tu n'es pas Dean, Castiel. Tu n'es pas le frère de Sam.

_ C'était la place qu'ils m'avaient offerte… répondit Castiel d'une voix rauque. Avant… Avec Sam et Dean. Mais je l'ai abandonné… Je peux pas l'abandonner à nouveau, Claire… Je peux pas le perdre une seconde fois…

_ Tu n'es pas Dean, Castiel, répéta-t-elle. Et tu ne le seras jamais… Les frères Winchester… sont différents… on le sait tous les deux. Personne ne pourra jamais prendre la place de l'un ou de l'autre. Mais… on sait aussi qu'ils ont du mal à vivre l'un sans l'autre…

Et dans ce cas-là, « du mal » signifiait « impossible ». Castiel le savait. Sam et Dean, c'était un tout. Il n'y avait pas le premier sans le second, ou en tout cas, pas longtemps. Ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre. C'était aussi pour ça que Sam avait appelé son frère plutôt que de se suicider. Parce que sa vie devait finir comme elle avait commencé : avec Dean.

* * *

Dean entra tranquillement, chacun de ses pas exprimant une totale confiance en lui qui frisait l'arrogance. C'était si simple. Plusieurs infirmières rougirent sur son passage, mais il les ignora. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il leur aurait souri, et leur aurait sans doute accordé quelques heures de son temps. Maintenant, il n'en avait plus, du temps. Chaque parcelle de son être suppliait le retour de Sammy. Ce n'était pas une simple envie, c'était un besoin, comme il aurait eu besoin d'air s'il était humain. Sans son petit frère, il s'étouffait lentement.

Mais il était temps de retrouver sa bouffée d'oxygène. Et de tuer lentement Castiel par la même occasion. Peut-être en manipulant Sam pour que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Ça, c'était le genre de trucs qui le faisait bander. Son Sammy, couvert de sang d'ange. Il l'imaginait tellement bien égorger son connard d'ange gardien avec les dents, puis lentement, se lécher les lèvres pour récupérer le sang qui coulait.

Il imagina Sam, avec des yeux noirs, lui souriant avec un petit air sadique.

Bordel, il avait une érection. Preuve de la sensualité de son frère en tant que démon.

Enfin arrivé à destination, il poussa la porte. Bon Dieu que ces hôpitaux étaient mal surveillés.

Le gamin était éveillé, mais ne se donna pas la peine de tourner la tête. Sale gosse. Ça lui apprendrait, tiens.

_ Salut, mon cœur, grogna Dean.

Elliot Jones se tourna vers lui, surpris, et le reconnut immédiatement. Il devint livide, et son regard s'emplit de colère :

_ T'es le tueur d'Edith.

_ Hey. C'est moi. Comment tu va depuis la mort de ta grande sœur ?

_ Espèce de fils de pute !

Il sauta de son lit, mais Dean était bien trop rapide et trop fort. D'un geste, il le plaqua contre le mur, main sur la gorge.

_ Personne ne t'a cru, hein ? Papa, maman, c'est un démon qui a tué grande sœur. Ça passait quand t'étais petit, mais plus tu as grandi, plus les gens t'ont dévisagé, jusqu'à ce que papa et maman t'envoient ici.

Le démon lui fit voir ses yeux noirs, avec un grand sourire :

_ Où il est ?

_ Quoi… Qui ? balbutia Elliot d'une voix étouffée, tentant de respirer.

_ Mon petit frère. Tu dois être au courant des nouveaux arrivants, non ? C'est le meilleur hôpital de ma région, Castiel l'a forcément envoyé ici, je veux dire… merde, Sammy est suicidaire ! Et je suis certain que tu l'as reconnu, ça devait être marquant pour toi.

_ Je sais pas qui est Sammy… haleta Elliot. Mais l'autre… Castiel… Il est venu avec une femme… une infirmière… il vous cherchait… Il a eu un choc quand il a appris que l'autre type sur la photo était mort…

_ Explique, ordonna Dean en relâchant légèrement son étreinte.

_ C'était d'abord elle… Elle a dit qu'elle était infirmière… Je me rappelle plus son nom…

_ Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir rapidement.

Dean retint un sourire. C'était si simple. Ce gamin avait beau lui en vouloir pour la mort de sa sœur aînée, elle était morte des années auparavant, et il voulait vivre. Alors il déballait tout au meurtrier d'Edith.

_ Clary, je crois… Elle était avec ce type… Castiel… Et ils vous cherchaient. Ils avaient une photo de vous avec cet autre type que vous avez tué juste avant de… d'en finir avec Edith. Ça les a complètement détruit d'apprendre que vous aviez tué votre ami… Surtout l'infirmière… Elle s'est mise à pleurer comme une madeleine en répétant son nom… C'était quelque chose comme euh… Sam, je crois. Et après ils sont partis.

_ Il y a combien de temps ?

_ Euh… Un mois et demi…

Dean relâcha complètement la gorge de Jones.

_ Merci pour tout, Elliot. Tu sais, je visais pas ta sœur en particulier. Sammy m'avait énervé, et j'ai pété un plombs. Tu vois ce que c'est.

A l'évocation de la mort de sa sœur, les yeux d'Elliot, remplis de larmes l'instant d'auparavant, se séchèrent, et le fusillèrent du regard.

_ Espèce de fils de pute ! Elle le méritait pas !

_ Bien sûr que non, elle ne le méritait pas, Elliot. Et toi non plus, tu ne méritais pas cette vie là. Et Sammy non plus.

Sa main fit un long mouvement rapide, brisant net la nuque de l'adolescent.

_ Mais je m'en fous.

* * *

Ce matin-là était différent des autres, Castiel le sentit au moment où Sam se réveilla. Le soir précédent, il s'était arrêté au moment où, pour la première fois depuis des années, Dean le lavait. Et, en croisant son regard vert, il comprit que le chasseur ne poursuivrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Peut-être était-ce trop récent, ou trop dur. Dans tous les cas, Castiel resta immobile, laissant l'initiative à l'humain.

_ … Tu m'aiderais à me lever… ? demanda Sam d'une voix hésitante.

L'ange ne posa pas de question, et offrit son bras au chasseur.

Les pas de l'humain l'entraînèrent vers la salle de bain, où il lâcha l'épaule de Castiel pour s'appuyer sur le lavabo et saisir le rasoir dans ses grandes mains déformées par les tortures de Dean. Toutes les traces qu'il avait sur le haut du corps donnaient envie de vomir à l'ange. Il aurait aimé les guérir, les faire disparaître. Et quand il fouillait un peu dans la tête de Sam, il y trouvait, profondément enfouies ou émergeant à la surface, les mêmes cicatrices, le genre de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître d'un simple toucher.

Castiel était prêt. Si jamais le rasoir de Sam se dirigeait trop près de sa gorge, il était prêt à l'arrêter, à le soigner. Au lieu de ça, le chasseur se contenta d'attraper la mousse à raser et s'en étala difficilement sur le visage.

_ Tu veux que je le fasse ? proposa Castiel, mais Sam, concentré, l'ignora.

Les sourcils froncés, il s'appliquait, et l'ange sentait que la tâche pourtant simple employait toutes ses forces, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Le bras avec lequel Sam se soutenait au lavabo était tendu, comme chaque muscle de son corps. Il s'autorisa une petite incursion dans la tête de Sam, afin de savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Dans son esprit, une seule chose comptait. Finir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tout à coup, Castiel se sentit dans le corps du chasseur. Il sentit ses muscles bandés, la difficulté que Sam avait de lever le bras à chaque fois, ainsi que de bouger le poignet. Il sentit la peur que la lame du rasoir glissant sur sa peau provoquait. Les battements précipités de son cœur. Sa main gauche qui tremblait sous l'effort insoutenable qu'était de soutenir le poids de son corps.

Et Dean.

Comme toujours, Dean était partout. Castiel, et donc forcément Sam, le voyait partout. Quand le chasseur relevait ses yeux verts au niveau du miroir, ce dernier ne lui renvoyait pas son reflet, mais son frère aîné.

« Je suis toujours là, Sammy »

Sam ferma les yeux un instant, et Castiel sortit de sa tête avec une migraine et la peur au ventre. Il observa le chasseur, préférant son point de vue extérieur. L'humain jouait la comédie à merveille, il avait l'air presque normal, mais dans sa tête, c'était le chaos. Pour éviter de penser à son frère aîné, il était obligé de se concentrer sur chaque geste qu'il faisait, d'accentuer la douleur pour ne penser qu'à ça.

_ Tu n'es plus là, articula Sam silencieusement, du bout des lèvres. Tu. N'es. Plus. Là.

Castiel resta immobile, silencieux. Les paroles de Claire repassaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle avait forcément tort. Bien sûr que Sam s'en remettrait. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il était Sam Winchester. Il ne pouvait pas finir ses jours dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou l'éternité à se faire torturer.

Mais cela faisait longtemps que « c'est un Winchester » n'était plus un argument valable.

* * *

Quand Claire se réveilla, elle fit face à un lit et un siège vide. Elle eut un instant de panique, avant de se dire que s'il y avait eu un combat ou un problème, elle se serait réveillée. Elle se leva, défroissa rapidement ses vêtements fripés, et rejoignit la cuisine, également déserte. Sentant à nouveau l'inquiétude monter, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Des poils et de la mousse à raser gisaient dans le lavabo qui n'avait pas été rincé. Elle s'en chargea rapidement, et se rendit dans le salon, où elle trouva Sam allongé sur le canapé, et Castiel feuilletant un magazine d'un air un peu trop désinvolte. Elle commençait à savoir quand il voulait cacher quelque chose.

_ Sam dort, commenta-t-il en l'apercevant. Il s'est rasé seul, ce matin, je crois que ça l'a épuisé.

_ C'est bien, répondit-elle. Ce sont des progrès.

Mais leur propos leur semblaient creux à tous les deux. Ce n'étaient pas réellement des progrès. Pas tant que Dean hanterait chacune des pensées de Sam.

_ J'ai un peu parlé avec lui, reprit-il après un silence inconfortable plein de sous-entendus.

_ Vraiment ? De quoi ?

_ De toi.

Claire avait bien compris que Sam ne l'avait pas reconnue. D'abord parce qu'elle n'avait jamais occupé dans sa vie une place aussi importante que Dean, Castiel ou Crowley, ensuite parce que physiquement, son âge avait doublé.

_ Il t'aime bien.

Castiel déglutit, comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui faisait mal.

_ Oui, il t'aime beaucoup… Et… tu l'aime aussi… Et… vous êtes dans la même situation… Immortels… Alors…

Un long silence suivit les paroles interrompues de Cas', que Claire n'osa pas rompre.

_ Alors je me disais que je pourrais m'occuper de ça… Quand Sam sera guéri… Si c'est le cas un jour… Tu aurais ce que tu voudrais… Lui aussi… Il a toujours voulu… Une famille… Alors… Euh… Vous deux, vous pourriez… Vous pourriez vivre une vie de famille. Avoir des enfants, loin de Dean, loin du monde surnaturel. Et vous mourrez, d'ici soixante ans… Peut-être soixante-dix…

La jeune femme, sous le choc, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, en comprenant la mesure de l'offre que Castiel lui proposait. Leur proposait à Sam et elle.

Son rêve inaccessible, trouver un homme bon et gentil, et avoir des enfants qui mourraient longtemps après elle. Cesser de voir ses amis et proches mourir pour vieillir en même temps qu'une autre personne. Avec une autre personne.

Sam aussi voudrait une telle chose, elle le savait.

Et il était loin d'être le pire homme du monde, au contraire. Il était plutôt une belle représentation du prince charmant, avant du moins. Maintenant, il était un homme blessé par la vie. Mais s'il guérissait…

_ Tu lui as proposé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plein d'espoir.

_ Non. Pas encore… J'aimerais… J'aimerais lui proposer quand il saura qui tu es… Vraiment, je veux dire…

Elle savait que son enthousiasme attristait Castiel. Elle devrait le quitter. Ils devraient le quitter tous les deux. Mais malgré ça, le cœur de Claire se gonfla d'espoir.

Elle voyait le bout du tunnel. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle pourrait en sortir, avec Sam à ses côtés.

* * *

Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	11. Chapitre 10

Bon, voilà la suite ^^ sur ce coup-là, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part que Sam continue à galérer comme depuis le début de cette fic, en fait !

* * *

_ Sam… ?

La voix qui tira le chasseur du sommeil était douce, quoiqu'un peu insistante. Claire, l'infirmière que Castiel avait appelé.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demanda-t-elle, consciente qu'il était réveillé.

Il se redressa sur le canapé, content qu'elle l'ait tiré de son sommeil. Le cauchemar qui avait démarré n'était pas le moins terrifiant, au contraire. Dean. Encore Dean. Toujours Dean.

Dean et son lit plus confortable que celui sur lequel il avait été attaché pendant une éternité.

Il soutint son regard bleu, cerné mais brillant d'une excitation à peine contenue. C'était une des choses les plus simples, qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve. Les regards de Claire et Castiel, et de Dean étaient fondamentalement différents. Pour les deux premiers, il était bleu, plein de gentillesse et la plupart du temps, de pitié, de peur et de tristesse. Chez Dean, ça oscillait entre vert et noir, entre cruauté et folie.

_ Sam… Tu te rappelle de moi ? interrogea Claire.

Tout dépendait de ce qu'elle voulait dire par rappeler. Elle parut comprendre la question sous-entendue, et expliqua :

_ Je vous ai connu… D… Ton frère et toi, se reprit-elle avant de prononcer le prénom qui provoquait toujours chez Sam les plus longues crises de panique. Quand vous étiez des chasseurs… tous les deux. Avant la marque… Tu m'as connu enfant… Et adolescente. Tu t'en rappelle ?

Il fouilla dans son esprit, dans cette époque bénie qu'avait été les trente premières années de sa vie, à la recherche d'une « Claire », qu'elle soit enfant ou adolescente.

Immédiatement, une adolescente blonde trop maquillée le toisant avec arrogance se démarqua. Langue de vipère, sensible, peste, blessée, dangereuse, sans défense.

_ Claire Novak… répondit-il.

Il dévisagea la belle femme qui lui faisait face. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval plus pratique, elle n'était pas maquillée, et portait un jogging et un t-shirt. Elle était loin de l'adolescente qu'il avait connu.

Il ne demanda pas comment elle était encore en vie. Il ne demanda rien. Chaque mot était économisé au maximum, pesé et réfléchi, avant de sortir de sa bouche.

Mais, parce qu'il la considérait toujours comme une petite fille, au fond, cette jeune femme qui s'était occupée de lui, il marmonna d'une voix aussi douce et gentille qu'il le pouvait, tentant de l'empêcher de trembler :

_ Tu es devenu très jolie…

Elle lui sourit un peu. Un sourire doux, réservé. Bien loin de la gamine exubérante et agaçante au comportement autodestructeur qu'elle avait été.

_ Merci… Je te répondrais bien la même chose, mais tu n'as pas…

Elle s'interrompit. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire. « Tu n'as pas changé ». Et ç'aurait été un mensonge. Parce qu'il s'était vu dans le miroir, les rares fois où il ne voyait pas Dean. Tout en lui avait changé. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé très beau, mais plutôt potable. Surtout à côté de son frère, il ne tenait pas la comparaison. Sauf que maintenant, il n'avait absolument plus rien de beau, ou même de potable. Ses yeux, seule chose qui avait toujours trouvé grâce pour lui, étaient ternes, son visage couvert de vieux hématomes ou de cicatrices qui ne partiraient sans doute jamais. Comme son torse, où se croisaient marques de brûlures, d'acide, ou d'un bon millier d'armes blanches, ou son dos, où il sentait les blessures de rasoir se rouvrir chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Les marques s'arrêtaient à son bassin, mais Sam les ressentaient encore dans tout son être, les tortures que Dean avait infligé à ses jambes.

Dean.

Dean.

Dean.

Son frère.

Tu n'es pas mon frère.

Bien sûr que si. Dean serait toujours son frère. Toujours.

Il crispa un instant les poings, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il sente la douleur remonter dans ses bras, ses épaules.

Le visage blanc de Claire disparut, son regard bleu qui lui servait d'ancre vers le monde réel.

La douleur.

Chaque fois qu'il bougeait d'un millimètre, il la ressentait, cette douleur.

Comme si Dean était encore là.

« Tu ne t'en sortira jamais, sans moi, petit frère. »

Il avait toujours eu raison, son grand frère. Toujours. Il avait toujours veillé sur lui, toujours été présent à tout instant de sa vie, qu'il soit dur et triste ou simplement heureux.

« Sans moi, tu n'es rien. »

Il avait toujours eu raison, son grand frère. Toujours. C'était « les frères Winchester ». C'était toujours les frères Winchester. Pas juste Sam. Sam, tout seul, il n'existait pas. Sam et Dean Winchester. Les frères Winchester.

« Tu as besoin de moi pour vivre, Sammy. »

Il avait toujours eu raison, son grand frère. Toujours. Il avait besoin de lui pour l'aider, le soutenir. Sans Dean… Sans Dean rien n'était possible. Dean était tout. Père et frère, ami et confident, protecteur et… Bourreau.

Bourreau.

Douleur.

« Peu importe ce que je te fais, Sammy. Tu reviendras toujours me supplier de rester avec toi. »

Il avait toujours eu raison, son grand frère. Toujours. Parce que là, maintenant, il avait besoin de lui. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean DeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDean

_ Dean…

* * *

Claire avait bien vu qu'elle l'avait perdu. Juste après qu'elle ait failli gaffer sur le fait que Sam n'était pas censé avoir changé. Il avait changé. Il avait beaucoup changé. Mais bizarrement, elle trouvait une certaine beauté au corps décharné de Sam, un certain charme à ses cicatrices. Il ne retrouverait jamais sa beauté d'antan, et Dieu savait qu'il avait été sexy. Elle se sentit rougir un peu, se rappelant ses fantasmes d'adolescente sur le chasseur calme et raisonnable qu'il était alors. Elle était peut-être une adolescente, à cette époque, mais elle était réaliste. Sam Winchester n'était pas le genre d'homme à coucher avec une « enfant », et il n'était pas non plus le genre à coucher pour une nuit. Parfois, elle avait regretté de ne pas s'être entiché de Dean, qu'elle avait plus considéré comme un ami, un protecteur, presque un père, sur la fin. Parce qu'elle savait qu'avec lui, elle aurait peut-être eu une chance un jour.

Maintenant, elle avait le même âge qu'eux, à peu de choses près. Elle avait changé, eux aussi. Son protecteur et ami était devenu un monstre. Son fantasme et premier amour était brisé.

Parfois, les choses tournaient vraiment de façon merdique.

Claire n'essaya pas de ramener Sam à la réalité. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il était ailleurs. Avec Dean. Son gémissement rauque avait été explicite. Ses yeux verts, paniqués, ouverts dans le vide. Elle se contenta de faire ce qui était en son pouvoir. Elle attrapa doucement sa main droite. Celle à peu près indemne. Lentement, elle lui caressa la paume, puis le dos de la main. Tentant de le retrouver. Espérant qu'il allait revenir avant de se mettre à pleurer comme il le faisait souvent quand il croyait qu'elle dormait.

Il serra son bras gauche contre sa poitrine. Elle vit les bandages qu'il avait laissé sur son poignet. Ils étaient sales, couverts de sang. Elle les frôla du bout des doigts. Ils semblaient noués de façon étrangement soignée.

_ C'est toi qui t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, plus pour elle-même que pour Sam, qui, elle le savait, ne lui répondrait pas.

Ils étaient vieux. Extrêmement vieux. Mais de combien de temps… ?

_ C'est Dean qui me les as fait.

La voix du chasseur la fit sursauter. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et ses mâchoires étaient serrées, comme s'il faisait un effort surhumain. Sa main droite s'était crispée sur la sienne.

_ Je ne les ait jamais enlevés. Lui non plus…

_ À quelle occasion ? interrogea Claire.

_ C'était il y a huit ans. Quand j'ai voulu en finir. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

La jeune femme tressaillit. Il y avait une telle ferveur dans ces mots. « Il m'a sauvé la vie. » Avant de te la rendre impossible ! eut-elle envie de hurler. Avant de te torturer, de te terroriser, de te détruire !

_ Vraiment ? répondit-elle pourtant, d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

_ Dean ne m'aurait jamais tué, expliqua-t-il, confiant.

C'en était trop.

_ Sam, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il t'a fait ?! s'insurgea-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas continuer à l'aimer après ça !

Il parut se prendre la claque de plein fouet, et son visage se métamorphosa :

_ Tu ne m'apprends rien, là, Claire.

Il tremblait un peu. Ses mains, plus particulièrement.

_ Je sais ce qu'il m'a fait mieux que toi. C'est moi qui était sur ce lit, pas toi. Dean m'aime… Il est dérangé, mais il m'aime…

Le pire, c'était qu'il semblait sincèrement convaincu de ses paroles. Il avait beau bafouiller, avoir l'air d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes, et trembler de tout son corps, il était convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

_ Sam ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bon Dieu, arrête un peu ! Reviens sur Terre, enfin !

Elle aussi se sentait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

_ Il ne voulait pas te tuer parce que tu étais la cible parfaite ! Tu étais immortel, mais pas trop ! Tu… Tu…

Elle se mit à sangloter, sans réussir à s'arrêter. Sam ne fit pas un geste vers elle, se renfermant au contraire sur lui-même, passant ses bras autour de ses genoux comme la première fois où elle l'avait vu.

_ Tu n'étais pas là, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffé. Ni dans mon lit, avec moi, quand il me torturait, ni dans son lit quand il…

Il s'interrompit, et posa la tête sur ses bras. Moins d'un instant plus tard, elle l'entendit pleurer.

Claire, elle, n'y arrivait plus. Son esprit assimilait ce que Sam venait de lui dire. « Ni dans son lit quand il... »

Il n'y avait pas trois-cent choses que Dean avait pu faire dans son lit avec Sam. Et à entendre les sanglots de ce dernier, nul doute qu'il avait été loin d'être consentant.

Elle resta longuement silencieuse.

Sam aussi. Une fois ses sanglots séchés, il resta immobile, sans prononcer un son. Plusieurs heures. Et Claire savait qu'une fois de plus, il n'était pas vraiment là.

* * *

Crowley était inquiet. Parce que ça faisait un mois que Castiel ne répondait plus au téléphone. Parce que ça faisait un mois que Dean le harcelait. Il bloquait ses appels, ne décrochaient pas les numéros qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le Roi de l'Enfer fuyait.

Une fois de plus, il composa le numéro de Castiel, espérant que ce dernier réponde enfin. Rien. Rien, rien, rien !

Il faillit s'énerver, jeter le téléphone par terre, mais n'en fit rien. Avec un calme feint, il glissa le portable dans sa poche, et commanda une autre bouteille de whisky au room-service de l'hôtel. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte.

_ Entrez… ordonna le démon d'une voix trainante.

_ Alors on commande du whisky, Crowley ? Du whisky d'un hôtel de seconde zone ? Tu me déçois.

Le roi sentit son sang se glacer. Dean s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte avec un petit sourire, débouchant la-dite bouteille de whisky.

_ Dean…

_ J'aimerais jouer à un jeu, Crowley, coupa le chevalier de l'enfer. Ça s'appelle, « coïncidence ou pas ? ». Que Castiel trouve où j'habite un mois et demi après que tu sois venu, coïncidence ou pas ?

_ Totale coïncidence, mentit Crowley, en opposant un visage impassible au sourire de Dean.

_ Fort possible, admit le démon. Et que Castiel, qui croyait Sam mort, se mette en danger pour le retrouver parce qu'une source inconnue le lui avait dit, coïncidence ou pas ?

_ Il est possible que j'ai évoqué la présence de Sam chez toi à Castiel, avoua Crowley, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir à tous les coups.

_ Bien… commenta le démon. Et que tu ne répondes plus à aucun de mes coups de fil depuis que Castiel a récupéré mon petit frère et l'a planqué quelque part, coïncidence ou pas ?

Dean avait l'air à bout de nerfs. Prêt à tuer. Comme un drogué à qui on aurait enlevé sa coke. Bordel.

_ Coïncidence, assura Crowley, maîtrisant sa voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas, ne bafouille pas.

Castiel avait sauvé Sam. Et lui, il allait mourir parce qu'il avait eu pitié. La seule fois dans sa vie où ça lui été arrivé. Il allait le payer chèrement.

_ Menteur.

Le roi de l'enfer ne trouva rien à répondre. Dean reprit, d'une voix glaciale.

_ Tu veux savoir ce que je crois, Crowley ? Je crois que tu m'as balancé à Castiel. Il savait où j'habitais, et aussi que Sam était vivant. Et je pense que c'est de ta faute si mon petit frère m'a été enlevé. Et étrangement, depuis qu'il n'est plus là, tu ne réponds plus au téléphone, Crow'. Tu n'aurais pas peur de moi, quand même ?

Crowley ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. La peur de mourir lui nouait les cordes vocales.

_ Maintenant, si tu veux rester vivant, tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, Crowley. Tu vas m'aider à tuer Castiel et à récupérer Sammy.

* * *

Crowley et Dean deviennent dangereux, mais qu'on se rassure, le plan de Dean est sur le long terme ! (c'est rassurant ça ?) Bref, je vous dis à la prochaine !


	12. Chapitre 11

Bon, je commence à perdre de l'avance sur mes chapitres... Dire que le prochain n'est même pas encore fini... Je fais de mon mieux ^^

Sam et Claire commencent une nouvelle vie loin de Castiel, Dean, Crowley et de tous les êtres surnaturels. Reste à savoir si ce sera le cas longtemps, tout le monde sait que les Winchester attirent les emmerdes !

* * *

Franck Johannson avait l'air d'un centenaire. Il n'avait que soixante ans, mais le poids de son passé se reflétait dans sa posture, son visage, ses yeux. N'importe quel soldat aurait pu le dire sans hésitation : cet homme avait fait la guerre. Et c'était le cas. Pour tout dire, il en avait fait deux, dont une mondiale. La quatrième, opposant les États-Unis au Royaume-Uni.

Maintenant, ce vieil homme bourru, vivait à Buford, dans le Wyoming. Petit village d'une cinquantaine d'habitants, situé au milieu de nulle part. On pouvait décemment dire que seuls des gens de plus de cinquante ans vivaient ici. Loin d'internet, et de toute technologie. C'était à peine si les habitants avaient tous un smartphone.

Tous étaient pareils. De retour de guerre, ils ne parvenaient pas à se retrouver dans la société. Ils étaient mieux seuls, à vivre leur vie tranquilles en touchant les allocations de l'État. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, et la vie y était calme. Heureuse.

De temps à autre, il y avait un mort. Vieillesse. Tristesse. Impossibilité de vivre avec les souvenirs de la guerre.

C'était le cas du voisin de Franck, Charles, mort plus de trois ans auparavant. Personne n'avait racheté sa maison au village, jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce qui interpella Franck en premier lieu, en voyant débarquer les nouveaux arrivants, ce fut leur âge. Un couple, d'environ trente ans. La femme était lumineuse. Avec ses cheveux blonds dorés, ses yeux bleu vifs et sa peau d'un blanc laiteux, elle avait l'air d'un ange, ou du Soleil lui-même. Elle était de taille moyenne, mais l'homme à côté d'elle la faisait paraître petite. Il s'appuyait sur son bras d'un air fatigué, et avait une canne dans son autre main, se servant des deux supports comme des béquilles.

Et si la femme avait l'air du soleil, lui au contraire, semblait exhaler l'ombre et la nuit. Ses yeux foncés scrutaient chaque coin avec angoisse, et il se tenait courbé, comme si il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le poids de son corps.

Il était trop jeune pour avoir fait la guerre, pour l'avoir même connue, mais Franck aurait juré qu'il revenait du front.

* * *

Sam s'appuyait plus sur Claire que sur sa canne, savourant le bras chaud de la jeune femme sous sa main. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil, mais avait encore du mal à supporter la chaleur et la luminosité de l'astre.

_ Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le sentant se soutenir sur son bras plus que de coutume.

_ Oui, articula le chasseur avec difficulté.

_ Tu vas voir, on va être heureux ici, promit-elle en lui caressant doucement la main.

Il hocha la tête, camouflant soigneusement ses doutes. Il s'arrangerait pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il leur devait bien ça, à elle et à Castiel. Mais lui… Il doutait d'être heureux un jour, quand chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son frère, que tout lui rappelait ce dernier. Il suffisait d'un bruit de pas dans un demi-sommeil, d'un éclat vert ou noir, d'une voix grave ou d'un sourire.

Il devenait bon comédien, dissimulant toujours mieux la présence de Dean à Claire et Castiel, parvenant à faire passer ses absences angoissées dans ses souvenirs pour une longue réflexion et ses crises de larmes la nuit pour des grognements synonymes d'un sommeil un peu agité.

Il lui restait une unique chose pour tenir le coup. Le temps. Environ soixante ans. C'était tout ce qui lui restait à endurer. Après ça, il mourrait comme un vieil homme normal. C'était loin des quatre-cent ans qu'il avait passé à fuir Dean.

Il crispa sa main sur le bras de Claire, un peu trop. Il devait cesser de penser à Dean, pas maintenant. Comme si l'avoir dans ses pensées à l'instant présent allait assombrir l'endroit lumineux qu'était cet endroit, cette maison. Leur maison.

Petite, en grosses pierres, elle ressemblait à une de ces maisons de bergers de son temps. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien. Peut-être parce que Dean aurait détesté.

Claire ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne devait pas aimer les choses ou pas en fonction de ce que son frère pensait. Parfois, il n'en avait pas l'impression, et elle le lui faisait remarquer avec quelques propos bien placés. D'autres fois, il en était parfaitement conscient et faisait avec.

En six mois, ses cheveux avaient repoussés, et pour satisfaire Claire et Castiel, il les avait laissé ainsi, même si il se réveillait certains matins avec l'envie intense de les arracher mèche après mèche, et de s'écorcher la peau jusqu'au sang, pour enlever la crasse que son frère avait laissé sur son corps.

Souvent, il devait lutter pour toucher Claire et Castiel, par peur de leur communiquer cette saleté que Dean lui avait refilé. Surtout Claire, avec sa gentillesse presque innocente et son sourire lumineux. Il avait peur de la salir, de la faire devenir comme lui. Comme Dean.

* * *

Castiel sortit en les entendant arriver. Il les connaissait par cœur. Claire pleine d'espoir, et Sam, silencieux, au fond du trou.

Les abandonner ainsi, ça faisait mal. Même s'il savait que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son cœur pour la piétiner.

Il se força à sourire à Claire, qui lui retourna une joie lumineuse qui lui donna envie de pleurer. Elle était si heureuse qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment ça, que c'était le fait de vivre une vie normale et de vieillir avec un homme aimant et sensible, peut-être d'avoir des enfants.

_ Castiel ! s'exclama Claire en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle l'étreignit longuement, le serrant si fort que s'il avait été humain, il serait sûrement mort étouffé.

_ Salut, Claire…

Elle parut percevoir sa mélancolie, et immédiatement, son visage changea. Malheureuse.

_ Je sais ce que ça te coûte… Castiel, tu… tu peux rester avec nous, tu sais ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas, et ils le savaient tous les trois. Il força son visage à ne rien laisser paraître, et lui fit un grand sourire de ceux que Jimmy faisaient à sa fille quand elle n'était qu'une enfant.

_ Ça ira, ma puce. Je vais avoir des choses à faire.

Ce fut Sam qui se tendit, il le vit immédiatement. Ses longs doigts fins se crispèrent sur sa canne, et les cicatrices du bas de son visage blanchirent quand il serra les mâchoires.

Claire, peu convaincue, hocha pourtant la tête. Elle serra à nouveau Cas' contre elle, enlaça Sam, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_ Je vais à l'intérieur, d'accord ? Rejoins-moi quand tu en auras envie.

Ce fut au tour de Sam de jouer la comédie. Il glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Claire, et l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres :

_ J'ai hâte.

Castiel savait qu'il ne mentait qu'en partie. Vivre avec Claire ne gênait pas le chasseur, c'était vivre tout court le problème. L'ange comprenait – ou croyait comprendre – ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sam. Il voulait guérir, vraiment, et surtout, se sortir Dean de la tête, et la jeune femme était plus que prête à l'aider. Et il espéra qu'un jour, quand il reviendrait pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, il ne verrait plus Dean chaque fois qu'il ferait un tour dans la tête de Sam, mais juste les pensées normales d'un couple à peu près normal.

Claire disparut dans la maison, laissant les deux hommes en face à face.

_ Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Castiel.

Bon Dieu… Même après huit ans de torture, ou même quatre-cents ans, si on y réfléchissait bien, le cadet Winchester avait toujours la même sensibilité, et le même esprit de sacrifice.

_ Sam, j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner…

_ Tu n'as rien à te faire…

_ Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. Je t'ai abandonné.

Le chasseur ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Castiel poursuivit avant de lui laisser le temps de l'interrompre.

_ Je t'ai abandonné, Sam, répéta-t-il. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser affronter Dean seul, je n'aurais pas du couper les ponts avec toi. Alors d'abord, je suis désolé pour ça. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider à te rétablir mieux que ça, et je suis désolé pour tout le reste. Pour toutes mes erreurs, pour toutes les choses que je n'ai pas su empêcher.

_ Et puis quoi ? répondit lentement Sam. Tu crois que toutes ces merdes sont de ta faute ? D-Dean est devenu comme ça à cause de toi ?

Comme chaque fois, il avait un léger bégaiement en prononçant le prénom de son frère, et les ongles de sa main gauche étaient enfoncés dans le dos de main droite, un moyen de rester ancré à la réalité.

_ Non. Mais si j'avais veillé sur toi comme je l'avais promis à ton frère…

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent, et il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien dire. Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait jamais raconté à Sam la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Dean.

_ Ne fais pas de conneries, Castiel, reprit Sam après un long moment, passant outre le silence et cette promesse qu'on lui avait cachée. Ne va pas narguer Dean. Ne le cherche pas. Fais-toi oublier. Nous, on fera de même ici.

* * *

Franck était intrigué par ses nouveaux voisins, et ne tenait pas longtemps face à un mystère. Il réussit à rester éloigné d'eux une journée avant de venir les inviter à boire un café.

Et il se retrouvait maintenant, assis face à eux. Plus il voyait l'homme, plus il avait l'impression que ce dernier avait fait la guerre, sans doute à cause de son regard hanté, mais aussi à cause des cicatrices qui parcouraient son visage, et ce qu'on voyait de ses bras et de ses mains.

_ Je m'appelle Claire, au fait, se présenta la jeune femme.

Claire. Ça lui allait comme un gant. En revanche, il doutait que le type s'appelle Ombre. Ou Mort.

_ Et voici mon mari…

Elle bafouilla un peu sur le « mari ». Sans doute n'étaient-ils pas mariés depuis longtemps, ou bien le type n'était revenu que peu de temps avant cette discussion. Encore une fois, tout penchait vers la théorie de la guerre.

_ Sam, finit-elle.

Ce dernier, silencieux, se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de tête prudent.

_ Enchanté, je m'appelle Franck, répondit-il. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce coin perdu ?

Il était curieux. Pour venir ici, nul doute qu'il fallait se cacher de quelque chose. Cela dit, ils avaient choisi le bon village. Ici, tous les habitants étaient muets comme des tombes dès lors qu'on avait gagné leur loyauté.

_ Oh… On fuit la ville, expliqua Claire avec un sourire réservé. Tout ce qui est foule ne nous convient pas vraiment…

Tu veux dire « ne conviens pas à Sam », songea Franck. Malgré ça, il sourit. Il les aimait bien. Cette jeune femme douce, un peu timide, et farouchement protectrice, et ce jeune homme silencieux, réservé, et tellement intriguant.

_ Et vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ? s'enquit-il.

_ Depuis moins d'un an, lâcha Sam, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation. Mais je connaissais Claire quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille.

Claire rougit furieusement, et lança un regard noir à son mari, qui l'avait apparemment taquiné à sa façon. À les entendre, Claire avait plusieurs années de moins que Sam. Étrange, ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge.

_ Vous avez des enfants ?

_ Non, mais on va s'y mettre, sourit Sam.

Le coin de sa bouche était un peu tordu par une cicatrice. Claire le dévisagea avec stupeur, et Franck retint un sourire.

Manifestement, les enfants n'étaient pas prévus au programme jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

Plus de 400 ans plus tôt.

 _Dean ouvrit les yeux. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, un sang qu'il lécha avec un peu trop de plaisir. Un cri rauque le fit tressaillir, et il quitta ses doigts écarlates pour porter son regard sur le sol. À ses pieds, un homme agonisant. Il fit immédiatement le lien avec le sang sur ses mains._

 __ Dean… haleta le blessé._

 _Et Dean croisa le regard vert de son petit frère._

 __ Sam ! Bordel de merde, Sam !_

 _Il se mit à genoux, attrapa la main de Sam :_

 __ Sammy, reste avec moi, petit frère. Sammy…_

 _Dans les yeux de Sam, uniquement de la terreur, alors qu'il tentait vainement de s'écarter._

 __ Ne me fais plus de mal… suppliait-il._

 __ Sammy, c'est moi… Je ne te ferais jamais de mal…_

 _De la terreur, juste de la terreur. Son petit frère ne pouvait pas être terrorisé à l'idée d'être avec lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible. Sam n'avait pas peur de Dean. Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur de lui. C'était lui qui le protégeait, qui le protégerait toujours._

 __ Ne me touche pas, sanglota Sam._

 _Dean posa ses mains sur les joues de Sam, l'attira contre lui :_

 __ Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Sammy, répétait-il._

 _Le bras de Sam bougea, et le regard de son frère aîné, attiré par le mouvement, se posa sur le couteau qui perçait le ventre de son petit frère. La Première Lame. La. Première. Lame._

 _Ses mains couvertes de sang._

 _La Première Lame._

 _Sam en train d'agoniser dans ses bras, le suppliant de ne pas le toucher._

 _Non, Sam n'agonisait pas. Plus._

 _Ses yeux mi-clos fixaient un point dans le vide, et ne bougeraient plus jamais._

 __ Sam… Sam… Sammy…_

 _Il le secouait, fort._

 __ SAMMY ! SAAAAAAAAM ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, SAM !_

 _Ses mains compressaient vainement la plaie béante._

 __ SAMMY ! SAMMYYYYYY !_

 __ DEAN !_

 _Dean ouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard inquiet de Sam. Sa joue droite le brûlait, comme si on l'avait giflé. Derrière Sam, il pouvait voir la silhouette de Castiel._

 __ Ça va, Dean ?_

 __ Sam…_

 _Il attira son frère dans ses bras, le serra à l'en étouffer. Dans ses prunelles vertes, il pouvait voir la peur, l'inquiétude. Mais pour lui. Pas de lui._

 __ Promet-moi que tu n'auras jamais peur de moi, Sammy, murmura l'aîné._

 __ Ça me paraît évident, répondit son petit frère, en resserrant son étreinte. Promis, Dean. Ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Enfin, il relâcha Sam, soulagé de le voir en un seul morceau._

 __ Ça ira ? s'inquiéta-t-il à nouveau._

 __ T'inquiètes, lâcha Dean d'une voix qu'il tenta de faire paraître désinvolte. Ça va. Retourne te coucher, Sammy._

 _Deux heures du matin, s'aperçut-il en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, alors que Sam lui répétait une fois de plus que s'il avait besoin de lui, il était dans la chambre à côté. Comme s'il l'ignorait._

 _Enfin, son petit frère quitta la chambre, le laissant seul avec Castiel._

 __ C'est la première fois que Sam est obligé de te réveiller, commenta l'ange._

 _Quoi ? Comment ça la première fois ?_

 __ Il sait… ?_

 __ Évidemment qu'il sait, répondit Castiel. Toutes les nuits, il est là, à te caresser les cheveux en attendant que tes cauchemars passent._

 _Non, Sam ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne devait pas savoir que Dean rêvait toutes les nuits qu'il le tuait._

 __ Cette fois, c'était violent. Tu as frappé Sam quand il a tenté de te rassurer._

 _Quoi ?!_

 __ Je perds le contrôle, Cas'… avoua Dean. De plus en plus. Ça va de plus en plus loin. Avant j'avais à peine le temps de le toucher que je me réveillais. Cette fois… Cette fois il était mort. Il est mort dans mes bras, Cas'…_

 __ C'est le déroulement normal, Dean. Il est un peu ralenti, mais… Mais tu vas dégénérer lentement jusqu'à devenir un démon._

 __ Et après je tuerais Sam._

 _Pas de réponse cette fois-ci, à l'exception d'un hochement de tête grave de l'ange. Dean frissonna, se blottit sous sa couverture._

 __ Je préférerais mourir que de le tuer, Castiel. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, jamais._

 _Castiel s'assit au bord du lit de Dean, posa sa main sur son épaule._

 __ Il y a des choses que même toi, Dean Winchester, tu ne peux pas empêcher…_

 __ Arrête ! s'insurgea Dean. Ne traite pas Sam comme un futur cadavre sous prétexte qu'il est mon frère !_

 __ Je ne le traite pas ainsi, protesta Castiel. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger, tu le sais parfaitement, Dean !_

 __ Même de moi ?_

 _L'hésitation de Castiel fut perceptible, et le chasseur laissa exploser sa rage, sa fureur, sa peur et sa tristesse._

 __ Tu vois, ça ? C'est ce qui tuera Sam ! Cet instant d'hésitation va tuer mon frère ! Je vais tuer mon frère !_

 _Il agrippa la main de l'ange, enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume :_

 __ Jure-moi que tu vas prendre soin de lui, Cas'. Jure-le-moi._

 __ Dean…_

 __ Jure que tu t'interposeras entre Sam et moi autant de fois qu'il le faudra._

 __ Je te jure que je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour prendre soin de Sam et le protéger. Même de toi._

 _La réponse de Dean fut immédiate, terrifiante._

 __ Surtout de moi._

* * *

J'avais besoin de représenter un Dean un minimum gentil, parce qu'à la base, c'est quand même l'un des héros de la série, et s'il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas nier, c'est son amour presque malsain pour Sam ! On retrouve Dean avec un plan d'enfer au prochain chapitres, et Sam se dévoile (enfin) un peu à Claire ! Les choses s'accélèrent, et je pense qu'il restera peut-être trois ou quatre chapitres au maximum ^^


	13. Chapitre 12

Un personnage que j'avais envie de faire revenir, un tout petit peu de Megstiel (bah ouais, désolée... Moi j'aime bien, contrairement à la majorité des gens !), un tout petit peu de Sam et Claire, et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de Castiel.

* * *

Claire mit du temps à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le matin, quand elle se réveillait, Sam était déjà debout. Elle lui demandait comment il allait, ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'elle dormait. La réponse était automatique. Il allait bien, il avait pris sa douche et mangé le petit déjeuner.

Le doute envahit la jeune femme une semaine après leur arrivée. De une, le bruit de la douche aurait du la réveiller, de deux, la réserve de nourriture ne baissait qu'après son passage dans le frigo et les placards.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla une heure plus tôt. Sam n'était déjà plus au lit. Étrange qu'elle se réveille toutes les nuits chaque fois qu'elle le sentait remuer sous l'emprise de cauchemars et qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée par son départ.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain silencieuse. Personne ne prenait de douche à cet instant, elle en était certaine. Sam était debout devant le lavabo, nu. Tout le bas de son corps était d'un écarlate soutenu, et il était en train de se frotter vigoureusement les hanches avec un gant de toilette. Certaines zones sensibles avaient été grattées jusqu'au sang, et manifestement pas pour la première fois. Il mit presque une demie-heure pour finir de se laver, alors que Claire l'observait, discrète, silencieuse. Apeurée.

Enfin, il laissa tomber le gant de toilette dans le lavabo, et se rhabilla, dissimulant tout ce qu'il venait de s'infliger.

Sans la voir, il traversa le couloir, rejoignit la cuisine, inconscient d'être suivi. Il s'affala sur une chaise, l'air fatigué. Il attrapa un pomme, croqua trois bouchées, avant de la jeter dans la poubelle.

Il se releva, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, alluma la télévision. Elle le trouvait comme ça tous les jours en se levant.

* * *

Sam vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Claire quand elle s'avança vers lui d'un air anxieux.

_ Bonjour, lâcha-t-il quand même.

_ 'lut…

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, se blottit dans ses bras.

_ Comment tu vas ?

_ Bien, mentit-il, comme toujours. J'ai déjà pris ma douche et mon petit déjeuner. Tu devrais y aller aussi.

_ J'irais après, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par son visage enfoui contre son épaule. Je peux… rester un peu ici ?

Il l'étreignit maladroitement, et lui assura qu'elle pouvait.

Le chasseur tressaillit un peu en sentant ses larmes couler sur son épaule. Claire pleurait, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, des larmes. Juste un peu de sel et d'eau. Surtout de l'eau.

Et c'était bien l'eau le problème. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer à Claire, qu'il avait réussi à dissimuler à la jeune femme et Castiel. Cette phobie de l'eau. Il pouvait la voir, mais c'était tout. Le moindre contact avec ce liquide le dégoûtait. Non, c'était faux. Ça ne le dégoûtait pas, ça l'horrifiait. Le terrifiait. Lui rappelait ses douches pré-viols. Il n'arrivait même plus à en boire, se contentant de jus d'orange et quelques fois de soda. Quant à la douche, il en était absolument hors de question. Il en était totalement incapable. Dès que de l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau, il replongeait dans ses souvenirs d'épouvante. Alors il faisait comme il pouvait, mentant à Claire. Il se lavait avec un gant de toilette sec, râpant la peau, en arrachant autant qu'il pouvait, tentant avec désespoir d'arracher en même temps cette saloperie qui le salissait, faisait de lui un monstre.

_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Sam ?

L'interrogation le prit par surprise. _Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_ Il n'en avait aucune idée. Aimait-il Claire ? Il lui devait beaucoup, et en avait conscience. Il avait toujours eu de l'affection pour l'adolescente rebelle, et du respect pour la femme adulte vivant à présent avec lui. Il l'appréciait. Comme une sœur, une amie, une protectrice. Non. Non. Non. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Claire comme une sœur. Parce que ce serait trahir Dean. Il n'aimerait jamais personne comme il avait aimé son frère. Une amie, peut-être. Oui, une amie. Et une protectrice. Son infirmière.

Dean avait été tout ce qu'elle était à présent. Unique frère, unique ami, unique protecteur.

Reportait-il l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Dean envers Claire ?

Claire était différente, et il le savait. Alors, oui, peut-être qu'il l'aimait, comme un Winchester pouvait aimer une autre personne que son frère.

_ Oui, finit-il par répondre honnêtement. Oui, Claire, je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, Sam, d'accord ? Je t'aime aussi…

Il ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ignorait combien de fois Sam avait supplié Dean de le libérer, ce qu'il aurait été prêt à faire pour ça. Elle ignorait combien Dean avait sali son petit frère, combien ce dernier ressemblait à son aîné.

Elle aimait l'ancien Sam Winchester, qui traînait pourtant déjà son lot de casseroles.

_ Et je sais ce que tu as traversé, tu comprends, Sam ? Je comprends que ça puisse être dur, mais… Mais arrête de me cacher des choses, s'il te plaît. Sinon, je ne m'en sortirais pas. On ne s'en sortira pas.

_ Non, répondit Sam d'une voix rauque. Tu ne sais pas.

Elle resta silencieuse, ses pleurs augmentant.

_ Mais je veux t'aider, tu comprends ? Je le veux notre avenir, Sam ! Alors ne me laisse pas seule avec mes peurs et mes interrogations ! PARLE-MOI !

Les derniers mots étaient hurlés, et les ongles de Claire s'enfoncèrent dans son bras, heurtant d'anciennes cicatrices. Il ne dit rien. Ça ne faisait pas mal, comparé à ce que Dean lui avait fait subir.

Alors Sam parla. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. Il évoqua ses nouvelles phobies, et son désintéressement de la nourriture. Il n'avait tout simplement pas faim, et avait la nausée quand il mangeait plus de quelques bouchées de quoi que ce soit.

Il lui raconta ses cauchemars.

Et il lui parla des viols.

* * *

 _Meghara était une fille des rues. Minuscule, avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts, elle ne faisait pas ses onze ans. Ses grands yeux chocolats inspiraient la confiance et la gentillesse. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui permettait de vivre. Personne ne se méfiait d'une petite fille. Elle se contentait de menus larcins, mais ne crachait pas sur une bourse bien remplie._

 _Jusqu'au jour où elle s'en prit à la mauvaise victime._

 _En bousculant l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, sa main glissa subrepticement dans la poche de son manteau, attrapa la bourse. Elle s'excusa, d'un air désolé, et il lui répondit d'un air un peu agacé, pas même attendri par son regard innocent._

 _Il mit un instant à comprendre, et elle le vit dans ses yeux. Immédiatement, elle fila aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, virevoltant dans la foule comme seul un enfant pouvait le faire. Elle tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle désaffectée, certaine qu'il ne le retrouverait pas._

 _Et là, oh effroi. Il l'attendait, la défiant de son regard d'un étrange et terrifiant jaune._

 __ Oh, ça, gamine, tu vas payer, grogna-t-il._

 _Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter la fin de sa phrase, fit volte-face, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle haletait, au bord de la crise cardiaque, et continuait encore. Elle avait bien trop peur. Elle parcourut au moins trois kilomètres de détour dans la ville avant de s'arrêter, cœur battant._

 __ Tu cours vite, petite._

 _Il était là, calme, sans un cheveu de travers. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, prête à se battre._

 __ Du calme, princesse. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu cours vite, tu sais ? Et t'es maligne._

 __ En plus je sais mordre, menaça Meghara._

 __ Vraiment ? Tant mieux, puce. J'ai un marché à te proposer._

Meg ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Ses rêves viraient à la mélancolie. La prédiction d'une vieille voyante lui revint à l'esprit, la fit sourire d'un air amer.

« Les deux hommes de ta vie te tueront, gamine. »

Ouais, elle y avait cru. Azazel, premier homme de sa vie, qu'elle avait aimé comme un père, l'avait effectivement tuée, et fait d'elle un démon. Et pendant plusieurs siècles, elle avait cru que l'ange Castiel serait le deuxième, son amant, son amour. Sa licorne. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle avait cru que Crowley la tuerait alors qu'elle protégeait Castiel, mais non, même pas. Ce connard l'avait emprisonnée dans une de ses cellules de l'enfer. Et depuis quatre-cents ans, elle végétait dans cette cellule où Crowley l'avait probablement oubliée.

Dieu seul savait combien elle se faisait royalement chier !

Au moment où elle pensait ça, la porte s'ouvrit, et un homme, trop grand pour être Crowley à moins qu'il n'ait changé son vaisseau ridicule, apparut dans la lumière.

Tiens, tiens. Fascinant.

Dean Winchester.

* * *

Castiel parcourut rapidement ses notifications. Trois appels manqués de Crowley. Rien de nouveau en somme. Mais également un appel manqué d'un numéro inconnu, et un message vocal. Intéressé, Castiel déclencha sa messagerie. Une voix rauque résonna dans la pièce.

« Hey, Clarence... »

Une quinte de toux interrompit la démone, et Castiel sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Meg. C'était la voix de Meg. Meg, qui était morte pour lui quelques siècles plus tôt.

« Je sais que ça fait quelques temps… Mais là, j'ai comme qui dirait, besoin de ton aide… Rapidement… Tu pourrais me rejoindre ? »

La démone égrena une adresse d'une voix saccadée, avant de marmonner un « merci d'avance » étouffé, et de raccrocher.

L'ange n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation. Dans son esprit, une seule chose revenait en boucle. « Elle est vivante. » Meg était vivante. Sa démone était vivante.

Il se téléporta, rejoignit l'adresse qu'elle lui avait donné.

Il y avait un problème.

Malgré son excellente vision nocturne, il mit un instant à la voir, en sous-vêtements blancs, couverte de sang, à genoux, une lame argentée à quelques centimètres de la peau fragile de sa gorge.

Et derrière elle, Crowley.

Les yeux chocolats de l'hôte de la démone brillaient de rage et de désespoir.

_ Espèce de fils de pute ! s'exclama-t-elle, en le fusillant du regard.

Non, pas lui. Castiel n'eut pas le temps de faire volte-face qu'une lame appuyait dans son dos. Et il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes.

_ Dean, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un piège. C'était un putain de piège. Ils avaient utilisé Meg pour le retrouver, et par ce biais, retrouver Sam.

_ Hey, Castiel. Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Il entrait directement dans le vif du sujet.

_ Je ne te dirais rien, répondit l'ange, aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

_ Bordel, Clarence ! aboya Meg. Donne-lui ce qu'il veut qu'on en finisse ! Aucun sort et autre conneries ne peut être plus important que ta vie, merde !

_ Un sort ou une connerie ? répéta lentement Dean, avant d'éclater de rire. Bordel de Dieu, Meg, ma pauvre, tu n'as vraiment rien compris ! C'est de Sammy qu'il est question !

Castiel vit ses yeux s'écarquiller un peu, alors qu'elle cherchait à comprendre. Il vit plusieurs hypothèses passer dans son regard sans qu'elle ne s'attarde vraiment sur aucune d'entre elles, avant de lâcher d'une voix incertaine :

_ Et j'imagine que tu veux encore sauver ton petit frère, et que Castiel l'a emprisonné parce qu'il a fait une quelconque connerie, ou qu'il est dangereux.

Ce fut Crowley qui intervint. Manifestement, il avait choisi son camp, malgré la trahison dont il avait fait preuve six mois plus tôt.

_ Toujours pas, salope. Disons plutôt que là, le gentil, c'est Castiel.

_ Et le grand méchant, c'est moi, mais bon, ça, j'imagine que tu t'en étais déjà aperçu, pas vrai ? ricana le chevalier de l'enfer dans le dos de Castiel.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'écria l'ange. Tu ne l'as pas…

_ Oh, Sammy t'as raconté ? demanda Dean, plein d'arrogance et de satisfaction. Avoue-le, Cassie, on a tous pensé à un moment ou à un autre qu'il était bandant et qu'on avait bien envie de baiser son petit cul.

Meg ouvrit la bouche pour parler, s'interrompit, avant… d'éclater d'un grand rire clair.

_ Tu es hilarant, Winchester ! fit-elle.

Tous les hommes la dévisageaient, sans comprendre.

_ Comme si toi, tu avais touché à un cheveu de Winchester Junior. Tout le monde sait que t'as crevé quelques fois pour lui, alors permet-moi de rire, hein !

_ Demande à Castiel, répondit le démon dans le dos de Cas'. Il va te raconter dans quel état il a retrouvé mon adorable petit frère. Il était dans sa période mutisme, je crois. La période autodestructrice était déjà passée, encore qu'il a toujours son petit côté suicidaire, mon petit Sammy. Mais bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, d'accord, Cassie ? Où est Sammy ? Chaque fois que tu refuseras de répondre, on coupe un doigt à Meg. Je doute qu'ils repoussent si on coupe tout ça avec un couteau angélique. Si jamais tu refuse plus de dix fois, on passe aux bras. Sauf si je perds patience, et que j'en ai ras-le-bol. Et à ce moment-là, je risque de la trucider malencontreusement.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Dean où il avait caché Sam. D'abord à cause de la promesse qu'il avait fait au démon il y a des années, ensuite parce que Claire était avec le chasseur.

Il ne résisterait pas si Crowley et Dean se mettaient à torturer la démone. Il avait vu ce que la compagnie de Dean avait fait à Sam, après tout.

Meg… Meg…

Meg était en vie. Il avait envie de pleurer. Toutes ces années perdues à penser à elle, à la regretter, alors qu'elle était vivante.

Non, il ne résisterait pas aux cris de la démone, et encore moins à ses pleurs. À ses supplications.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, son plan était là. Sam et Claire passaient avant tout, il se l'était promis. Il leur avait promis. Ils le méritaient.

Il croisa le regard de Meg. Elle avait compris, et son visage blanc s'éclaira d'un sourire amer.

Castiel envoya son coude droit dans la tête de Dean, qui ne s'y attendait pas, et, sa lame angélique dans sa main gauche, il se précipita sur Meg.

Dean se téléporta près de la démone, mais ça, Castiel s'y attendait. La Première Lame s'approcha dangereusement de la poitrine de Meg.

Et Castiel enfonça son couteau dans le ventre dénudé de la démone.

Elle ne cria pas. Ne pleura pas. Sa poitrine se souleva plus rapidement alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur Crowley, qui s'écarta d'un pas, son visage exprimant la même stupéfaction que celui de Dean.

Castiel ferma un instant les yeux. Ça faisait mal. Il voulait pleurer, sans y arriver.

Il savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Même si son coup avait dévié de quelques millimètres, et qu'elle ne mourrait pas immédiatement. Elle allait juste agoniser.

Sans un regard en arrière, il se téléporta, laissant les trois démons seuls dans la nuit.

Il y laissa également son cœur.

* * *

Castiel fit les cent pas. Il attendit. Les secondes passaient, lentes. Il attendit deux interminables heures avant de retourner à l'endroit du piège. Deux heures. Cent-vingt minutes. Sept mille deux-cent secondes. Il ne pleurait pas, et ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait. Mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Et dans son esprit s'affichait le corps de Meg s'effondrant à terre, comme un poids mort. Vite, trop vite, alors qu'une fleur écarlate fleurissait sur son ventre si blanc.

Tout était vide. Le sol était constellé de tâches écarlates. Et dans un coin sombre, il entendit un grognement, une supplique :

_ Clarence ? C'est toi ?

Il se précipita auprès de Meg.

Elle était sur le dos, la main appuyée sur son ventre toujours transpercé par la lame.

_ Meg ! Je suis là. On va te sauver, assura-t-il, en remplaçant sa si petite main par la sienne, plus grande aux doigts plus longs et plus bronzés. Si t'as survécu jusque là, tu survivras encore. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, et ça ira.

Elle leva lentement sa main gauche, la joignit à la sienne.

_ Arrête ça, Clarence… articula-t-elle. Les humains ne sauront pas me soigner.

_ Mais t'es encore vivante, hoqueta-t-il, secoué par des sanglots sans larmes.

Comme un enfant. Il ressemblait à un enfant, et en avait conscience. Et s'en foutait royalement.

_ T'es encore vivante, et on peut te sauver…

Il compressa davantage la blessure, la faisant gémir.

_ Il en valait le coup ? demanda-t-elle.

Quoi ? Qui ? Il s'en foutait. Elle devait rester silencieuse, il allait trouver un moyen de la soigner. Et dire qu'il était incapable de soigner des démons !

_ Sam Winchester… Il en valait le coup, Clarence ? Que je meure pour lui… ?

_ Tu ne vas pas mourir, protesta-t-il. Tu ne vas pas mourir, Meg…

_ Réponds à la question, ordonna-t-elle, sa voix toujours plus pâteuse.

_ Oui, finit par avouer Castiel. Je sais pas. J'en sais rien, Meg. Il n'est pas toi !

_ Castiel…

Elle haletait. Et lui, en foutu connard, ne pleurait toujours pas. Pourquoi Dean ou Crowley ne l'avaient-ils pas achevé, merde ?!

_ Quoi, Meg ?

_ Raconte-moi un mensonge, supplia la jeune femme en crispant sa main sur la sienne. Dis-moi que je vais vivre et qu'on va être heureux…

_ Bien sûr que tu vas vivre, assura Cas', et pour lui ce n'était pas un mensonge.

C'était une prière.

_ Tu vas vivre. Et toi et moi on va… On va être heureux… Tous les deux…

_ T'es un mauvais menteur, commenta-t-elle en pleurant. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air aussi terrifié ?

_ Je ne te mens pas… Toi et moi, on va être heureux… Meg, tu vas t'en sortir…

_ Me laisse pas seule… S'il te plaît, Clarence… Me laisse pas seule…

_ Je ne te laisserais pas seule, promit-il. Plus jamais. Toi et moi, on va vivre heureux très longtemps, d'accord…

_ Raconte-moi un mensonge, répéta-t-elle. Une jolie histoire…

Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots rauques et de quinte de toux. Alors Castiel s'exécuta.

_ C'est l'histoire de deux personnes… Un homme et une femme. Elle… Elle était avocate, parce qu'elle était du genre à tout faire pour avoir gain de cause. Elle était belle et provocatrice… Et lui, lui il était… Il était médecin… Il n'avait rien de particulier…

_ Si ce n'est son grand cœur et se fâcheuse tendance à penser qu'il peut tout contrôler… ricana la démone, qui paraissait avoir compris ce qu'il en était.

_ Et… et un soir, il la rencontra dans un bar. Il était fatigué, et elle aussi. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien…

_ Avant de s'envoyer en l'air, compléta Meg d'une voix qui paraissait de plus en plus faible.

_ Oui… Oui, ils firent l'amour… Et ils tombèrent amoureux…

_ Oh, pitié, soupira-t-elle. Et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?

_ Une fille… Qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère… Tout aussi jolie, avec la même peau d'albâtre, et les mêmes longs cheveux bouclés.

_ Mais elle avait les yeux de son père, l'interrompit Meg. Des yeux bleus… Bleus comme le ciel du Paradis qu'il occupait.

_ J'aurais préféré qu'elle ait tes yeux, regretta l'ange, en compressant davantage la blessure de Meg d'un geste machinal.

_ Pas de chance, Clarence… se moqua la démone d'une voix sarcastique. C'est moi qui gagne… Raconte-moi… Raconte-moi n'importe quoi…

Alors Castiel se mit à parler. Il lui raconta comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle, de la beauté de son âme torturée, de combien il avait regretté de n'avoir pu la sauver face à Crowley. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait planté la lame dans le ventre de Meg. Toutes les tablettes qu'il aurait donné pour une seconde de plus avec elle. Toutes les vies qu'il aurait sacrifié pour une minute. Elle ne parlait plus, se contentait d'écouter.

Et lui parlait. Encore. Encore. Et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle n'entendait plus. Qu'elle ne le voyait plus. Que son monologue n'était pour personne.

Le sang cessait de couler.

Et il se mit à pleurer. Bruyamment, s'accrochant au cadavre comme un enfant.

_ Reviens, sanglota-t-il. Meg, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ses larmes mouillaient ses joues, celles de la démone.

_ Très joli discours, ironisa une voix froide à son oreille. J'espérais qu'à elle au moins tu raconterais où tu as planqué mon Sammy, mais tant pis… Tu vas me le dire maintenant.

Castiel ignora Dean, se contentant de raffermir son étreinte sur le corps déjà gelé.

_ Reviens, Meg… Je t'en supplie… Reviens-moi… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

Une douleur soudaine traversa son dos directement jusqu'à son cœur. Ses ailes n'eurent le temps de battre qu'un fragment de seconde, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur Meg.

Après tant de millénaires d'existence, l'ange Castiel mourut.

* * *

Pas taper ! Je suis désolée, mais après ça, Castiel DEVAIT mourir ! Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas survivre à ça ! Donc voilà... Moi j'avoue, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant (mais je suis une madeleine qui pleure dès qu'un personnage meurt, alors je vous explique pas quand c'est moi qui le tue...).


	14. Chapitre 13

Tentative de sexe pour Sam et Claire, et Dean qui commence à comprendre...

* * *

Sam embrassa Claire. Celle-ci, encore à moitié endormie, ouvrit un œil.

_ Kessipass ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

_ On avait prévu de faire des enfants, non ? répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

_ Quoi maintenant ?

Elle se redressa, et lança un regard accusateur au réveil :

_ Mais il est deux heures du matin !

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants dans la pénombre, seulement éclairés par la lumière de la lune. Finalement, ce fut la jeune femme qui se pencha vers lui, et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Rapidement, il l'entraîna au dessus de lui, l'installant à califourchon sur ses hanches.

_ Tu es superbe, souffla-t-il.

Elle ressemblait à une déesse dans le halo pâle de la lune, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés, ses yeux bleus brillants et ses lèvres rougies par les baisers.

_ Toi aussi, répondit-elle immédiatement, et Sam se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un automatisme, d'un mensonge, ou si elle le pensait vraiment.

Ses mains tremblèrent quand il les glissa sous le débardeur blanc qui servait de pyjama à Claire, frôlant rapidement son ventre plat avant de les poser sur ses hanches.

Elle, en revanche n'eut aucune hésitation en lui enlevant son t-shirt, avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

Et les images submergèrent l'esprit du chasseur. Les lèvres de Dean sur son corps, partout sauf sur ses lèvres, embrassant, mordant. Son cœur s'accéléra, ses mains se crispèrent. Il ne voyait plus rien excepté Dean. Dean, partout. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans de la chair, et par réflexe, griffa aussi fort qu'il le put, espérant éloigner son frère.

_ Non, non, non…

Il se débarrassa de lui comme il put, le faisant valser du lit, et se recroquevilla en sanglotant, sans parvenir à s'arrêter.

* * *

Claire rejoignit la salle de bain en se tenant la tête. Du sang coulait de son front. Sam ne l'avait pas ratée en la projetant par terre. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait de mettre à exécution leur idée d'avoir des enfants. Ç'aurait été étrange qu'il réussisse du premier coup, bien sûr, surtout après ce que Dean lui avait fait subir, mais elle craignait pour la rechute.

Pour l'instant, le chasseur était dans un coin du lit, et pleurait sans s'arrêter.

En grimaçant, elle appliqua un pansement sur son front puis de la glace sur son crâne, en espérant que ça ne gonflerait pas.

Et elle laissa couler ses larmes à son tour. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Sam, ni même de la sienne. Elle savait aussi que malgré ses promesses, elle n'aurait probablement jamais d'enfants… Et ça faisait mal de voir que l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup aujourd'hui, la rejetait, ne voyant que son bourreau à sa place.

Rien n'était de la faute de Sam, rien n'était de sa faute à elle. Pourtant, ils souffraient tous les deux.

* * *

Quand Sam vit le pansement et le bleu qui décoraient le front de Claire, il pinça les lèvres, sans rien dire. C'était de sa faute, bien sûr. Il se rappelait parfaitement l'avoir violemment poussée, avec l'intention de lui faire mal.

Elle non plus ne dit rien, pas à propos de ses blessures, en tout cas.

_ Franck nous invite chez lui, aujourd'hui, se contenta-t-elle de rappeler.

Il hocha la tête. Trois mois qu'il vivait dans ce village. Trois mois qu'il tentait de reprendre une vie normale, et échouait lamentablement. Les habitants étaient accueillants, et paraissaient comprendre son besoin de rester discret et silencieux, malgré ça, il sortait peu. Le seul avec qui il avait noué de véritables liens, c'était Franck, leur voisin. Peut-être parce que les deux hommes pouvaient rester une heure dans la même pièce sans échanger un mot, ou au contraire, étaient capable de se saouler en moins de quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en oublient leur prénoms, et en même temps, toutes les horreurs qui les empêchaient de dormir.

Ça faisait longtemps que Sam n'avait pas eu d'amis. Peut-être était-ce le premier pas sur le chemin de la guérison.

* * *

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, tout était différent. L'angoisse sourde continuait de lui nouer l'estomac, son cœur battait trop fort, trop vite. Il avait envie de vomir. Et tout en lui criait un nom « Dean ».

_ Claire…

Elle remua, marmonna, mais ne se réveilla pas.

_ Claire !

Cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa, inquiète :

_ Tout va bien, Sam ?

_ On part, ordonna-t-il. Maintenant. Il faut qu'on déménage.

_ Qu'on… quoi ?!

La stupéfaction se peignit sur son visage, et elle pâlit un peu :

_ Sam, tu n'as pas les idées claires. Il est trois heures et demie du matin.

_ Claire, Dean va venir ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

_ Sam…

_ Je t'en supplie, Claire… Il faut qu'on parte avant qu'il nous trouve !

Avant le lever du soleil, toutes leurs affaires étaient empaquetées, et Sam faisait les cent pas en se tordant les mains tandis que Claire essayait de le convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

_ Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve ! Il va venir, Claire, je le sais ! Dean va arriver ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

La jeune femme lança un regard de regret à sa petite maison douillette, à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Franck lui sourit depuis la fenêtre, mais son air joyeux disparut vite quand il vit les cartons. Il mit moins d'une minute pour les rejoindre.

_ Tout va bien, les enfants ?

Il avait pris pour habitude de les appeler ainsi. Les enfants. Claire le laissait faire avec un sourire, Sam, lui se contentait d'ignorer.

_ On part, annonça Sam d'un ton brusque. On ne peut plus rester.

Aucune surprise, sur le visage du vieillard, seulement de la tristesse.

_ Je me doutais que ça finirait par arriver, avoua-t-il à la jeune femme, alors que Sam chargeait les cartons. Ton mari n'est pas fait pour rester plus d'un an au même endroit, ma puce.

_ Je ne veux pas partir, murmura-t-elle. J'en peux plus de faire passer Sam avant moi… J'ai besoin de stabilité, de…

Il la serra doucement dans ses bras, et elle éclata en sanglots silencieux que Sam, tout à sa panique, ne remarqua même pas.

_ J'en peux plus ! Ce que je voulais, c'est une vie calme, avec des enfants, et un mari aimant, et au lieu de ça, je me récolte juste un cinglé qui ne supporte pas que je le touche et tient à déménager tous les trois mois !

Elle savait qu'elle était injuste, que Sam n'était pas cinglé, que rien n'était de sa faute, mais elle, elle explosait ! Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait signé !

_ Claire, ma puce…

Franck resserra son étreinte, et les pleurs de Claire redoublèrent d'intensité. Une autre main, plus grande que celle de son voisin, se referma sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle tressaillit, se retourna. Sam la dévisageait, l'air un peu surpris, un peu blessé, et un peu triste.

_ Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux, lâcha-t-il d'une voix assurée. Dean ne sait pas que tu es avec moi. Personne ne lui dira quoi que ce soit. Je m'en vais, mais tu peux rester.

Elle frissonna, mais ne dit rien. Envisageant sérieusement la solution.

Elle secoua la tête :

_ Je viens avec toi.

_ Parce que c'est ce que tu as promis à Castiel ?

Il avait l'air amer, maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux, sécha ses larmes, et secoua à nouveau la tête.

_ Parce que tu as peur de me laisser seul ?

_ Parce que j'ai envie de rester avec toi ! Je ne veux pas rester seule, et j'ai besoin de toi, Sam ! Je… j'aurais pas du dire ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? Je le sais… Je suis désolée, mais ne t'en va pas…

Le retour de la fontaine. Elle se mit à pleurer comme une enfant, une fois de plus, et chercha cette fois l'étreinte de Sam, qui l'accueillit dans ses bras sans faire de difficultés.

Parce qu'au fond, Sam Winchester il était comme ça. Incapable d'en vouloir longtemps. C'était bien le problème. Claire avait bien compris qu'il n'en voulait plus à personne excepté à lui-même. Pas même à Dean.

* * *

Dean devenait fou. En hurlant, il se tapa le crâne contre les murs, désirant juste ressentir quelque chose. N'importe quoi, ne serait-ce que de la douleur ! Mais non, rien ! Depuis que Sam avait disparu, il n'y avait plus rien. Peut-être une vague joie quand il avait enfoncé la Première Lame dans la cage thoracique de Castiel, ou de l'étonnement quand il avait vu ce dernier planter un couteau dans le ventre de Meg, mais rien d'autre. Rien à voir avec les montagnes russes sur lesquelles il se trouvait quand il était avec Sam. Joie, bonheur, mélancolie, rage, colère, tristesse, envie de meurtres. Son frère lui faisait ressentir tout le panel d'émotions qu'il n'avait plus depuis des siècles.

Plus de deux ans et demi qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère en chair et en os. Trente mois mois qu'il vivait avec son souvenir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retourné tous les USA sans en avoir effleuré le dixième ! Sam pouvait être n'importe où, et s'il avait quitté l'Amérique, il finirait par ne plus avoir aucune chance de le retrouver.

Son frère devait avoir envie de le revoir, c'était sûr. Dean ne pouvait pas être le seul à ressentir ce manque, cette impression qu'il lui manquait un bout de son âme.

Une fois de plus, il reprit le mode de pensée de Castiel. C'était lui qui avait planqué Sam, alors comment avait-il pu réfléchir ?

Un mode de pensée intelligent, mais plutôt basique, quoiqu'un poil dérangé. Malin.

Il pouvait oublier Lawrence, le bunker, chez Bobby, et tous les endroits de ce genre, que Dean avait éliminé d'office. Il ne serait pas suffisamment con pour l'emmener dans un endroit comme ça… Cela paraissait tellement évident pour le démon qu'il n'était même pas allé véri…

Toute pensée déserta l'esprit de Dean.

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas allé vérifier.

Et Castiel le savait.

Castiel savait qu'il n'irait pas perdre son temps à fouiller chez Bobby alors qu'il savait que Sam n'y serait pas.

Évidemment. L'ange était malin.

Et lui, il était trop con.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Dean dressa une rapide liste mentale de tous les endroits où il n'était pas allé vérifier parce que ça lui paraissait trop évident.

Lawrence

Chez Lisa

Chez Bobby

Le bunker

Chez Amélia

À Stanford

Ouais, c'était à peu près tout. C'était déjà bien assez. Lawrence, il pouvait le barrer, il y avait tué la gamine, Dean doutait que Cas' ait renvoyé Sammy là-bas. Son petit frère n'était pas proche de Lisa. La vieille baraque de Bobby avait été détruite de ses mains, alors qu'il s'amusait beaucoup.

Amélia était morte, et Sam n'avait pas semblé particulièrement affecté en la quittant.

Stanford n'était plus que de vieilles ruines visitées par les archéologues.

Restait le bunker.

Ce putain de bunker.

Bon Dieu, il avait vraiment été TROP con !

* * *

Dean entra sans hésitation. Immédiatement, foule de détails lui sautèrent aux yeux, lui prouvant qu'il avait eu raison. Deux ans et demi pour voir l'évidence. Au lieu de la poussière qui aurait du s'accumuler, tout paraissait très propre. Une couverture gisait encore sur le canapé du salon, et un ordinateur était posé sur une table. Il fit un rapide tour du propriétaire. Des cheveux bruns dans une poubelle. Il plissa le nez, mécontent. Il espérait que les cheveux de Sam avait repoussé. Un rasoir abîmé, un lit défait.

Sam était venu ici.

Il en était certain.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Jamais il n'avait été aussi pris de son petit frère.

Mu par un soudain instinct, il brancha l'ordinateur et l'alluma. Il était manifeste que Sam n'habitait plus ici, que cet abri n'avait été que temporaire. Mais il avait bien fallu que Cas' fasse des recherches. Et les recherches se faisaient sur internet.

Dernière recherche lancée.

Buford, Wyoming.

Apparemment, il avait une destination.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tôt

 __ Vous êtes tous les deux mortels._

 _La nouvelle était amère, et Castiel semblait avoir du mal à l'encaisser, ce que Sam, dans ses rares moments de lucidité, parvenait à comprendre._

 __ Merci pour ce que tu fais, articula-t-il, en se forçant à manger une pomme._

 _Comme tous les aliments, elle n'avait pas de goût. Mais le chasseur ne le dirait jamais ni à Castiel, ni à Claire. Que le seul goût parvenant à faire réagir son palais était celui du sang._

 __ Sam, je vais être clair, expliqua doucement l'ange, profitant de l'absence de sa fille adoptive._

 _Il attendit l'explication, qui vint quelques instants après, le temps que son sauveur s'assure qu'il était en état de l'écouter._

 __ Le processus pour Claire et toi était différent. Dans le cas de Claire, il s'agissait de défaire un sortilège fait par moi, de l'annuler tout bonnement. Elle est mortelle, point. Ton cas était différent._

 _Immédiatement, Sam se tendit, tentant malgré tout de ne rien montrer._

 __ J'ai… Disons que j'ai bloqué les ondes dégagées par le contrat que tu as passé avec Crowley. Si par hasard, ma grâce ou mes pouvoirs disparaissaient, tu serais à nouveau bloqué à ton âge actuel._

 __ Tu n'as pas…_

 __ Je ne pouvais pas briser le contrat que tu avais passé avec Crowley. Il est tout de même le roi des démons. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec le peu de pouvoirs que j'avais sous la main._

 _Le chasseur hocha la tête, tant pour montrer qu'il comprenait que pour le remercier. Il savait que faire des recherches pour une telle chose l'avait fait souffrir plus que de raison. Néanmoins, il lui restait un point à éclaircir._

 __ Castiel… Et si jamais tu…_

 _L'ange parut immédiatement comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion._

 __ Oui, Sam. Si jamais je meurs, tu redeviendras également immortel._

* * *

Et voilà... On a un Sammy immortel, et Dean qui commence à remonter sa traces (après deux ans et demi, il serait temps qu'il se bouge !) Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, vous pouvez lancer les paris ;)


	15. Chapitre 14

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était minuit et demie quand le téléphone de Sam vibra sur sa table de chevet, réveillant immédiatement le chasseur. Il détacha doucement Claire de lui avant de sortir de la chambre pour répondre.

_ Allô ?

_ Sam ? Tu vas bien ?

Franck. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que son ancien voisin et seul ami voulait à presque une heure du matin ?

_ Oui, je vais bien. Mais je dormais bien.

Le reproche était explicite. Ça n'arrivait presque jamais, et Franck venait de le priver d'une nuit d'un sommeil réparateur plus que bienvenu.

_ Je pensais que je devais t'avertir. Un type est arrivé dans l'après-midi. Il te cherchait. Il s'est présenté comme étant Dean Winchester, et il cherchait son frère, Sam. Toi. Même si le nom de famille ne correspondait pas, tout le monde a compris que c'était de toi qu'il s'agissait.

Le cœur de Sam s'arrêta, et il devint livide. Non. Non, non, non.

_ Est-ce que…

_ Tu me déçois, Sam. Si tu te poses cette question, non, personne ne t'a jamais vu, au village. On ne te dénoncera pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type te cherche ? Et il est quoi pour toi ?

_ C'est un cinglé, mentit Sam d'une voix blanche.

Bien qu'à la réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas un mensonge.

_ Il t'a déjà parlé ?

_ Non, il devrait venir me voir demain matin ?

Alors Sam réfléchit. Et comprit ce qu'il y avait à faire. D'une voix calme et qui n'attendait aucune protestation, il expliqua à Franck ce qu'il devrait dire.

* * *

Sam se glissa dans le lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Claire ouvrit un œil, et le dévisagea, encore endormie :

_ Tout va bien ?

Il acquiesça et, un peu rassurée, elle s'installa contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Elle était gelée. Elle était toujours gelée. Pour la réchauffer, il enroula ses bras autour du corps frêle de la jeune femme.

_ Claire…

Elle releva la tête :

_ Oui ?

Il l'embrassa. Elle se tendit un peu, mais lui rendit son baiser. Ils avaient réessayé de faire l'amour à plusieurs reprises, et s'il ne l'avait plus frappée comme il l'avait fait la première, il avait tout de même eu des réactions plus ou moins violentes.

_ Sam… murmura-t-elle.

Il la plaqua sur le lit, sur le dos, et s'installa au dessus d'elle, sur les coudes, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Mais il ne la voyait pas. Ce n'était pas elle. Dean.

Il embrassait Dean farouchement, et c'était plus un combat qu'autre chose.

_ Sam !

La voix féminine de Claire, et sa main posée sur son torse l'interrompit, le ramena à la réalité.

_ Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Tu n'étais plus avec moi… fit-elle lentement remarquer. Ne te sens pas obligé…

Il ne la laissa même pas finir, lui arracha quasiment son short de pyjama, et déposa une série de baisers brûlants dans son cou, sur sa gorge si fragile.

Le genre de choses que Dean adorait faire, parce qu'ils savaient tous deux que le démon aurait pu l'égorger avec les dents.

Mais je gagne, songea-t-il en glissant ses mains sous le haut de pyjama de Claire, lui caressant les hanches, les seins. Tu n'es plus là, Dean. J'y arrive. Je gagne. Je gagne !

Il se débarrassa de son caleçon, et lui écarta rapidement les jambes.

Il ne la voyait pas.

Il ne voyait que Dean, soumis comme lui l'avait été toutes ses années.

Il s'enfonça dans le corps chaud et humide de Claire. Elle gémit, eut un léger cri de surprise.

_ Sam !

Lui, il entendait un cri de Dean, sa souffrance. Enfin la sienne, et plus celle de Sam.

Sa main trouva les cheveux de Claire, s'y glissa, s'y accrocha, trouvant un point d'ancrage.

Un léger « Claire » s'échappa de ses lèvres crispées.

Dean.

« Même si tu parviens à t'en sortir, Sammy… A chaque fois que tu baiseras, tu sentiras ma bite dans ton cul, et ma main sur ta queue… Et c'est le genre de souvenirs que tu n'oublieras pas, je peux te le jurer. »

Il n'était plus là.

Les mains de Claire se posèrent sur ses fesses, moites, et ses doigts les griffèrent légèrement, longs, ses ongles pénétrant sa peau.

_ Sam !

_ Claire…

Elle n'hésitait pas à montrer ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'il essayait de l'intérioriser.

Ce fut l'orgasme de Claire qui déclencha celui du chasseur, quand ses ongles se plantèrent dans le bas du dos, le griffant jusqu'au sang.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, se contentant d'essayer de reprendre leur souffle.

_ Merci… lâcha enfin Claire.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Sam s'allongea à côté de Claire, la gardant contre lui :

_ Je… C'était pas si dur, mentit Sam.

Il n'allait pas lui dire que dans sa tête, c'était Dean qu'il avait violemment baisé, et pas elle.

Le chasseur caressa les cheveux blonds de Claire, et attendit qu'elle s'endorme pour se glisser hors du lit.

_ Désolé…

* * *

Dean commençait à être franchement agacé. Personne ne paraissait connaître son petit frère ! Personne ! Il lui restait deux maisons à visiter dans le village. Fermant les yeux, pour se calmer, il inspira longuement, et toqua à la porte.

Un vieil homme lui ouvrit :

_ Tiens, un petit nouveau. Bonjour, gamin.

Dean ne le supportait déjà plus. Avec un sourire hypocrite, il lâcha :

_ Ouais, ouais, bonjour. Je peux entrer ?

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Le vieux lui indiqua l'intérieur avec un sourire, avant de lui proposer un thé ou un café. Il accepta un café fort, et sortit la photo de Sam pour demander :

_ Excusez-moi, je cherche mon petit frère, Samuel Winchester. Il me semblait qu'il devait être par ici, vous ne l'auriez pas déjà vu ?

Et là, oh miracle, une réaction. Il entendit clairement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, alors que le vieil homme plissait les yeux sur la photo :

_ Je… non, non.

Un millième de secondes, flingue sorti, braqué sur la tête du vieux. Il savait où était Sam.

_ Où est mon petit frère, trouduc ? Ne me mens pas, je vois bien que tu le sais.

_ Écoutez…

_ Vous êtes vieux, et peut-être bien que vous n'avez plus rien à perdre, mais vous avez une famille. Pas vrai, monsieur Johannson ? Alors sois vous balancez Sam, sois je bute vos enfants.

_ Euh… bégaya le vieux Johannson. Il est dans cette maison, à East Park, dans le Tennessee. Au 213, Crowfield Street.

* * *

Franck regarda Dean Winchester partir avec mépris. Un putain de fils de pute. À peine avait-il disparu, qu'il décrochait son téléphone, et contactait Sam. Ce dernier lui répondit immédiatement :

_ Il est venu ?

_ À six heures et demie du matin. On peut dire qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie de te rater.

_ Ok. Merci pour tout, Franck. Vraiment.

_ Claire ne l'a pas trop mal pris ?

La seule réponse au bout du fil fut un très long silence. Le vieil homme comprit le sous-entendu, et en resta abasourdi :

_ C'est une blague, j'espère ?! Ta femme ferait tout pour toi, Sam, tu dois lui dire ce que…

_ C'est fait, répondit lentement Sam. J'ai laissé une lettre sous le paillasson. Va la voir et donne-la-lui et reste avec elle, s'il te plaît. Juste en attendant que son frère ait mon message et ne vienne la protéger.

Franck pinça les lèvres en soupirant, mais ne dit rien. Le jeune homme voulait affronter ses démons… Très bien, qu'il le fasse. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il allait se contenter d'agir en ami, et de faire ce qu'il lui demander. Protéger Claire, en attendant que Cas', le frère de celle-ci, ne vienne s'occuper d'elle.

* * *

Claire se réveilla tard, ce matin-là. Tard, et courbaturée. Elle bailla, et s'étira. Sam n'était plus dans le lit, mais ce n'était pas une surprise.

Ils avaient fait l'amour. Étrange. Pas forcément désagréable, quoique très dérangeant. Ce n'était pas avec elle que Sam avait fait l'amour. Loin de là. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle le savait. Dean. Dean était toujours entre eux.

Elle se leva, passa sous la douche, s'habilla, avant de rejoindre Sam dans le salon.

Sauf que le salon était vide.

_ Sam ?

Pas de réponse. Elle éleva un peu la voix, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

_ Sam ? SAAAAAAM !

Elle attrapa son portable, l'appela. Elle entendit le téléphone sonner dans la cuisine.

_ Bon Dieu de bordel de merde ! jura-t-elle. Sam, tu fais chier, t'es où ?!

Son inquiétude se traduisait par de la colère. Et s'il était parti ? Parce que faire l'amour lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, ou… ou… Elle s'embrouillait, au bord des larmes.

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour se calmer. Il n'était pas rare que Sam ne soit pas là le matin, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ressentait parfois le besoin de s'isoler, et qu'il partait s'asseoir dehors, dans un coin.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle soupira, soulagée, et alla ouvrir :

_ Hey…

Elle s'interrompit :

_ Franck ? Salut ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le vieil homme lui sourit, l'air un peu gêné :

_ Bonjour, Claire.

_ Si tu cherches Sam, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer…

Et la gêne de Franck s'afficha de manière encore plus apparente. Il se tordit un peu les mains, évita son regard. Et le monde de Claire s'effondra quand elle comprit.

_ Il… il va rentrer… ? Pas vrai ?

_ Claire…

_ Il me l'aurait dit, s'il partait. Où qu'il aille, d'ailleurs. J'y serais allé avec lui… Il ne peut pas…

_ Claire…

Lentement, Franck sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tendit. Dessus, elle pu y lire, avec l'écriture gracieuse de Sam « pour Claire ».

_ Hier soir… Un type est arrivé au village, commença Franck. Il… Il cherchait Sam. Quand je l'ai prévenu, il m'a dit de mentir à ce type, et de lui donner une fausse adresse.

_ Tais-toi.

La voix claqua, sèche. Il ne pouvait pas avoir choisi Dean. Pas encore. Pas après tout ce que le démon lui avait fait.

 _Tu dois revenir, Sam. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Me laisse pas seule._

Elle s'effondra sur le canapé du salon, en larmes.

 _Reviens, reviens, reviens, reviens, reviens, reviens, reviens, reviens._

* * *

Dean entra dans la maison, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Sam. Sam était là.

La maison était petite, mais paraissait spacieuse. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la chambre, espérant y retrouver son petit frère. Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un problème. Les cheveux sur l'oreiller étaient longs et blonds. Blonds. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas encore être une fausse piste. Pas une fois de plus.

_ Non…

Une supplique, adressée à un dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas. Mais il fallait bien supplier quelqu'un.

Il se rendit à grands pas dans la salle de bain tout aussi vide que la chambre. Une brosse, couverte des mêmes longs cheveux dorés. Et un peigne sur lequel était accroché quelques cheveux bruns. Il expira enfin, soulagé.

_ Sammy ? lança-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Redescendant les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon, il cru entendre un bruit sourd au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne s'y précipita pas, préférant descendre lentement. Sam était en bas. Il le savait.

_ Sammy, je vais t'attraper…

Un battement de cœur précipité. Il pouvait l'entendre, à présent. Le salon était petit. Meublé d'une petite télévision et d'un canapé. Et Sam était caché quelque part par là.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du démon.

_ Pssst, chuchota-t-il. Je sais que tu es là, petit frère.

Le cœur s'accéléra, et la respiration se fit entendre. Sam paniquait. Il était juste là, planqué derrière le canapé. Dean fit un pas. Puis deux. Il y était. Encore trois pas, et Sammy serait de nouveau à lui.

Il leva le pied pour faire le troisième pas, mais se trouva incapable de bouger. Son regard se dirigea sur le sol. Rien. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, et pâlit.

Un cercle de Salomon, un piège à démons.

_ Très drôle, Sammy. Sors de là. Tu sais parfaitement que ce truc ne me retiendra pas éternellement, et je serais très en colère quand j'en sortirai.

La haute silhouette de son frère se redressa. Et, presque trop vite, même pour les sens aiguisés de Dean, il se jeta sur lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, les doigts agrippaient la nuque, les ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau.

Et sans même avoir besoin de vérifier son visage, Dean sut qu'il avait retrouvé Sam.

* * *

Sam s'écarta rapidement, et sortit du cercle avant que Dean n'en profite. Ce dernier paraissait trop heureux pour lui faire le moindre mal, mais le cadet ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Il avait toujours paru très heureux de lui faire du mal, après tout.

_ Sammy… Mon pauvre Sammy… C'est ton pote Franck Johannson, qui t'a balancé.

La voix rauque de Dean résonna dans la pièce, et le chasseur haussa les épaules.

Il devait lutter pour ne pas sourire. Parce qu'il avait retrouvé Dean. Dean, son frère aîné. Peu importait qu'il soit un démon. Au final, même avec Claire, il lui avait semblé que ses deux dernières années avaient été pires que toutes les autres. À fuir Dean. À l'éviter. Avec cette peur panique qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il repensait à son frère.

_ Je peux plus… J'en peux plus de tout ça, Dean…

Le démon fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet :

_ Tu ne vas pas me refaire le même bordel qu'il y a dix ans, Sammy ? Le suicide et toutes ces merdes. Je crois t'avoir largement prouvé que je te voulais en vie, peu importe ce que toi tu penses.

Amusant. Depuis que Castiel l'avait sorti de cette chambre, Sam n'avait jamais pensé au suicide. Il se contenta de secouer la tête :

_ Non, Dean. T'affronter. Te fuir. Ne pas être dans ton camp. J'en peux plus de ça. Alors… même si Castiel cherchera à me retrouver, ou à me convaincre de changer d'avis…

_ Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, coupa Dean avec un petit rire moqueur.

Un étau sembla se refermer sur la cage thoracique de Sam :

_ Comment ça ?

_ Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? Disons que Cassie s'est pris dans un piège de mon invention. Et s'il s'en est sorti une première fois, d'une manière des plus inattendues, la deuxième fois lui a été… comment dire… ? Fatale.

Castiel était mort. Dean l'avait tué. Sam ferma les yeux. Merde ! Et Claire… Claire qui allait véritablement se retrouver toute seule. Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait au moins l'ange avec elle.

_ Mais reprend, offrit gentiment Dean, un léger sourire un peu sadique flottant sur son visage. Tu disais que même si l'angelot allait essayer de te retrouver ou de te faire changer d'avis… ?

_ Je laisse tomber, répondit Sam d'une voix tremblante. T'es mon frère. Mon grand frère. Et j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux plus te combattre, Dean. Je veux que ce soit comme avant. Toi et moi, contre le reste du monde.

Cette décision avait été prise cette nuit, mais au fond, Sam avait su dès le début que ça finirait comme ça. Dean ne changerait pas de camp ? Alors c'était Sam qui le rejoindrait.

Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Dean parut surpris. Surpris, mais certainement pas mécontent. Comme si Sam réalisait ses plus grands espoirs.

_ T'es pas capable d'assumer ce que je fais, Sammy, répondit enfin le démon. Certainement pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? rétorqua Sam, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

_ Ton âme.

_ Alors prends-la.

Les réponses fusaient, du tac-au-tac.

_ Mon âme, marchanda Sam d'une voix tremblotante, contre ta présence à mes côtés. Pour toujours.

Dean ne réfléchit même pas avant de hocher la tête.

_ Jure-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas, Dean, supplia le chasseur en s'avançant dans le cercle. Que tu ne me laisseras jamais.

_ Je ne te laisserais jamais, Sammy, promit le démon sans hésitation.

Lentement, Sam approcha son visage de celui de Dean. Dans sa tête revenaient tous les gens qui l'avaient aidé. Claire, Castiel, Franck. Il ne faisait pas ça pour eux. Il ne le faisait pour personne d'autre que lui. Lui et ses peurs d'être seul, que son frère ne disparaisse définitivement.

Sans son âme, il ne serait plus Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester mourrait ce soir.

Finalement, songea Sam, alors que ses lèvres touchaient enfin celles de Dean, c'était bien Dean Winchester qui le tuerait.

Et il se donna à corps perdu au baiser. À son frère.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer. Nope, sorry xD Cette fiction est enfin finie (pourtant j'ai pas mis longtemps à l'écrire !). J'ai adoré écrire un truc malsain comme ça ! Et vous, vous en avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
